Hangover Honeymoon
by bratiebrunette27
Summary: [Complete]Draco and Ginny wind up married after a crazy night of drinking. What happens when it seems the world would do anything to break them up. What ever it is, their honeymoon was a hangover.
1. Graduation Eve

**_I have edited the entire story, so it's all grammatically correct and what not now! hehe_**

**_Disclaimer_: THe GORGOEUS Draco and other characters and idea's are all owned by J.K. Rowling, I own nothing, just my brain.**

**A/N: I did read the 6th book, but I didn't like the end. Draco did not threaten to kill Dumbledore, who in this story is still alive. So ya, this basically doesn't follow the book.**

**Also it's a short chap just to let you know what's going on. The next chap shall be posted before the weekend is over! (updated)**

**/bratiebrunette27/**

"This ROCKS!" Ron screamed. He walked or rather stumbled over to his red headed sister. "Gin, here drink this, tastes like Mum's Chicken Pot Pie." He said handing her a bottle of fire whisky, which she took.

"Ron how much exactly have you drinken?" Hermione asked yelping as Harry pinched her butt. "What about you Gin?"

"Oh 'Minoe lay off it's graduation night and I, I wow I only had let's see um this many," He held up 10 fingers. "Oh and suttin' elth tha... wow I don't know Dean had... Muggle stuff! WOAH Look a red dinosaur look, look!" He said and staggered over to a tree in which he immediately started petting.

Ginny laughed, "I, wait what was the question again?" She blinked a few times then burst into giggles. She fell weakly to the ground and started rolling around holding her sides at the same time. Hermione chuckled, she too was starting to feel the workings of the Fire Whisky. Shaking her head at her best friend who was turning from red to blue from not breathing, she felt Harry's arm snake around her waist and pull her away from the crowd.

"Weaselette!" Draco said falling into a heap beside Ginny, who had sat up and was looking around.

"Ferret Face?" She asked, "That you?" She reached out and hand and touched his face. He blinked, but then kissed her fingers. "What, What, Hey you kissed me!" Ginny yelped, but a smile spread across her face.

Draco sat a moment, but then leaned in and kissed her on the mouth.

"Mmhm, Malfoy?" Ginny whispered under Draco's lips. He didn't answer, but took the opportunity of her having her mouth open to slip his tongue in. There tongues danced a while, then Ginny pulled away to look him in the face. "Wanna go up to the big Head Boy's Room? Make your last night in it special? It is graduation night after all. We should celebrate."

Draco shook his head. "Let's get married. Ginny Weaselette will you marry me?" Gin looked dumb found at him. He stood and held out his hand to help her, however she didn't move only went back to rolling on the ground laughing. When she calmed some she stood.

"I get to marry the great Draco Malfoy? She asked. "I have to tell my brothers! HARRY, RON!" She shrieked, Ron looked away from the tree as she ran toward him pulling Draco along with her. "Ron, I am getting married to the ferret!"

Ron grinned. "Gin, Graduation, no wait, Congregation. No that isn't it... CONGRATULATIONS! There that's it." He finally sputtered. "Malfoy mate, I'm glad it's you, you know why? I love you man!" He reached out and hugged the blonde.

Draco smiled. "I know and right backatch. Come on Weaselette maybe someone in Hogesmade will marry us."

Ginny nodded and the two headed towards the Hogwarts Gates.


	2. MARRIED!

**A/N: Ok REALLY Long chapter, well not really I guess. I got it all typed up from a notebook, that's why it is up so soon. The next chapter may not be up for a while, seeing in I have to write it and I will be busy this weekend. As Always R&R! (updated)**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**

"Draco, good Merlin!" Narcissa walked in to her sons room and found him sleeping on his back with a red head witch, a Weasley, she assumed lay asleep on his chest.

"Mmhm, Mum go away!" Draco shoo k his head and brought his hand to his face. "Ah why's it have to be so God damned bright?"

"Ah, our son is experiencing a hang over. That explains the witch, hopefully because that isn't Parkinson, and I know he wouldn't do something like that to his betrothed unless something was tampering with his brain." Lucius said with a smirk.

Ginny mumbled and lifted her head. Upon realizing she was in Draco Malfoy's suite, laying on his chest, and his parents were standing at the foot of the bed, she gave a yelp. Sitting up with the sheet protectively against her chest, she swore under her breath. She could feel the stares of the Malfoy parent's boring through her being. She held her hand up to her forehead to try and stop the throbbing.

Draco sat up to, feeling the weight lift off his chest. Looking to see who was beside him in the bed, he was shocked to see the Mud-Blood loving Weasley. "Damn-it!" He cursed holding his hand to his forehead also, having identical symptoms to what Ginny was feeling. A gasp from his mother reminded him they were in the room. "Mother could you please, I don't know how this happened, but let me get it straightened up. I'll send Weasley back to her tower."

"You mean you'll send Malfoy back to her tower, son?" Lucius' voice was cold.

"What?" Draco looked at his father who wore a look that could kill, yet it seemed he found something about this predicament amusing.

"I believe if you'd look at your left hand and that of your er... companion you'll find that the young witch isn't a Weasley, any longer at least. She's now a Malfoy."

Draco and Ginny's hearts both stopped and they looked at each other, then down to their hands. "FUCK!" Draco yelled and slammed his head against his pillow. Not a smart idea on his part because it felt like someone had taken a muggle sledge hammer to his head and cracked it open.

"LANGUAGE DRACO!" Lucius scolded, then he turned to his wife. "We will leave you to your wife now... We shall met you down stairs in half and hour yes?" he asked before taking Narcissa's arm and leading her out of the room.

"Malfoy?" Ginny whispered looking at her bed mate.

"Yes Malfoy?" Draco asked with a smirk. "I know it probably doesn't seem it, but I find this kinda, no wait I find this completely hilarious." He laughed then stopped and rubbed his temples. "I'd laugh, but-,"

Ginny didn't allow him to finish. She got leaned over the bed and purged out her entire stomach. Draco's eyes grew wide and he too could not hold in the massive amounts of alcohol. He sat up and flicked his wand at it weakly, as it vanished he turned to Ginny, who had done the same and was now resting her head on the head board.

"Sorry," She whispered.

Draco shook his head. "No you cleaned it up, and I needed that too... So what's this have one wild night and you end up married and with a hang over that beats all hang overs?" He flicked his wand again and a drawer opened, a pair of silk boxers zoomed over to him. Slipping them on under the blankets he stood up and crossed the room. Pulling on a pair of khaki shorts and a green shirt he turned to her. She too had slipped out of the bed and replaced her bra and panties which she found hanging from a bed post and strewn over the alarm clock.

"Here," He said tossing her, her clothes that where on the floor. "Now get outta here."

Ginny scowled. "Like I want to stay?" She asked pulling on her shorts. "Why would I stay with you?"

"You did marry me, did you not Weasel?"Draco asked pointing his wand at his head. His rather grungy looking hair was all replaced to each perfect spot.

"Look, lets not talk about this ok?" Ginny asked she saw her flip flop on the floor and then went about trying to locate it's match.

"Well, we'll have to tell your parents you know? My parents know... Maybe they can figure out how to get us unmarried." He said throwing the plastic shoe at her.

She caught it, and dropped it on the floor. "GOOD BYE MALFOY!" She screamed stepping into the shoe. She walked out of the room and found her self in a deserted common room. "Thank Merlin," She said under her breath, and then she ran, as fast as her sandals would allow her.

When she reached the foyer she saw many family members talking together, and also she could her the noise coming out of the Great Hall from lunch. The smells nauseated her beyond belief. Noticing the fiery red heads not far she decided not to talk to them at that moment and continued up to the tower. She whispered the password and about crashed into Harry and Hermione.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny's wrinkled clothes and wild hair.

"I went down to lunch, but I decided to come back and take a shower." She said, it wasn't a lie, she had been to the Great Hall and decided she wanted a shower.

She slid passed them and was almost to the stairs when Ron stopped her. "Gin do you remember seeing a red dinosaur?" He asked. She shook her head. "Good because if that was just me then maybe it was just me thinking that you and Malfoy were getting married. You're not married to Malfoy are you?"

Ginny didn't know how to answer him, but seeing as he wasn't fully himself she decided not to answer directly. "If I was married to a Malfoy, I wouldn't be a Weasley." She said, he nodded then left the common room after Harry and Hermione. Ginny grinned, he wasn't himself. She had married a Malfoy so hence she wasn't a Weasley any more at least. Then she groaned, she didn't need this. She knew her mother and father would do anything to end this union. Stepping into the cold shower she could feel her self relaxing and slightly more awake. After throwing up again she put on clean khaki shorts and a black tang top. Sliding her foot back into her flip flops and placing her hair in a pony tail, she headed to the Great Hall. She had to make and appearance, nauseous or not.

Draco stood out side the Great Hall. "There you are Darling." He said with a smirk.

"Sod off." She growled, "What were you waiting for me?" She asked looking at him, he nodded.

"I thought maybe we'd tell your parents, 'cause I sure as hell can't eat right now."

Ginny sighed. "Yeah me either. Maybe they can end this marriage and we can put it behind us."

"Shall we find my parents, or go ourselves?" Draco asked a look coming over his face she'd never seen before. It was a look of someone who is unsure, not usually a trait of Self Confident Draco.

"I think we should find your parents." Ginny said softly slipping her hand into Draco's. He looked started, but didn't pull away "We have to act like we didn't do this out of stupidity ok? Act like this was planned." She hissed in his ear.

He nodded and pulled her through the crowd until both stopped in front of his parents. Dressed like royalty you could tell they were the richest wizarding family at the school, and Ginny felt awkward standing in front of them, her new in-laws, clad in shorts and flip flops. But then that was also what Draco had chosen to wear.

"Mother, Father... Ginny and I have talked and now we must tell her parents so we can fix this mess." Narcissa shot a look at Lucius, neither student knew what it meant though. They followed their children to the group of Weasleys.

"Ginny-Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy, Draco. How are you?" Arthur asked extending his hand, but giving his daughter a bewildered look at the same time.

"Mr. Weasley I believe there is something our children need to discuss with you."

"Really and what's that?" He asked. Instantly his 5 eldest sons, all absorbed in different conversations tuned into this one.

"Daddy, um Draco and I got married last night." She said pulling her hand out of Draco's to she them both the diamond ring and the silver wedding band that had been placed on her finger.

"WHAT!" The word came at the same time from all her family's mouths.

"Yes... I am now Mrs. Ginevra Molly Malfoy" She replied watching the expressions of her brothers. Bill and Charlie looked confused, Percy only smirked, and Fred and George wore a look that told her they were PISSED!

"Mr. And Mrs. Weasley," Draco said extending his hand. "I'm sorry it is so sudden, but it was a spur of the moment thins. Huh Gin-Bug?"

Ginny turned to look at him. She wanted to ask him why he had just said such a thing, but stopped her self. "Any way Mum, Dad, we decided that it isn't such a good idea as it was last night and we should have waited. Maybe if we still feel this way about each other we can marry again further in the future."

Molly shook her head, tears in her eyes, "Sweety, wizarding marriages are permanent. They last forever, you've said the sacred vows, Til death do us part..."

Ginny felt as is she was going to vomit again. "I WAS DRUNK!" She screamed, then turned and buried her face in Draco's chest. He was taken by surprise, but not knowing if the charade was off, put his hand to her back to comfort her. He wasn't sure if it was instinct or just what he should have done at a moment like this, but it felt right, with her in his arms. Different than it had been with Pansy.

'PANSY! Shit,' Draco thought. 'I was supposed to marry that damned witch, not this one.'

"Welcome to the family then son, I supposed." Arthur said clapping his Draco on the back.

"DAD!" Fred and George said.

"You can't invite him to the family."

"He doesn't belong. Isn't there-,"

"Some way to end this thing?" They both looked at their father with identical expressions.

"End what thing? Gin what's wrong? Ferret what are you doing to my sister?" Ron joined the crowd, a confused look completely taken over his features.

"Weasel, I am comforting my wife, if you must know." Draco said. Ron stared dumbly at him for a moment.

"What...?" He finally asked. "No I asked Gin this morning if she married you and she said that is she married a Malfoy then she wouldn't be a Weasley."

Draco smirked, "You've been tricked mate, Ginny probably being such the smart little witch she is, said it to confuse you. If she married a Malfoy she wouldn't be a Weasley, she'd be a Malfoy. Which she now is."

Ron sighed. "If I wasn't so hung over now, I would say something smart, but... Mum tell them they can't do this, my head is throbbing. SHUT UP!" He screamed, and to the amazement of his family the rather noisy foyer became silent. "Thank you."

"No thank you Weasel, it was really loud in here, and I know that both mine and Ginny's heads were throbbing too." Draco said touching his temples.

Molly clucked her tongue. "You three need to get some head-ache potion in your systems, but I am guessing that with head aches all around, and the fact Ginny was 'Drunk' that you all have hangovers correct? And with a hang over is nausea, so you haven't eaten there for you can't take any potions with out having them come back up." She shook her head. "Come on Ron, why don't we go upstairs and get your robes on and we can see what we can do about you head." Then she turned to Ginny who was still not looking at any one for her face was still in Draco's chest. "As for you Ginevra I suggest you go clean yourself up and after this graduation we'll all sit down and talk about this yes?"

Ron shook his head. "If I wasn't so hung over, I'd kill ya. But then I would have to hid the body, and I'm just not up to that today." He waved to his brothers then lead Molly up to the Gryffindor Tower.

The Weasley and Malfoy families stood silently while the rest of the foyer erupted into conversation again. "Arthur, might a nice fire whisky interest you?" Lucius asked.

"Can I trust you won't be proposing marriage to me?" He asked chuckling, but he quickly sobered. With a nod the two gentlemen walked off in search of their fire whisky, though both Draco and Ginny doubted after last night there could be any left in the United Kingdom.

The rest of the Weasleys and Narcissa soon found them selves back in conversations and Ginny and Draco had a moment to themselves.

"Ok, Weasel shut off the water works." Draco said pushing her away from him. "Malfoys don't cry in public and now I need another shirt."

Ginny glared at him. "Well look my dear husband, I'm so sorry. I guess you should go back and clean yourself up. I wouldn't want you to show up at your graduation all covered in Weasel tears." She said sardonically.

Draco only looked at her. "Well no I don't, but I also don't want my wife showing up with a blotchy tear stained face."

"DRACO! No one is going to find out about this. Next year will be brutal for me-," she stopped when Draco suddenly froze and looked at her. "What?"

"Uh, I, oh shit. I'm replacing Professor Snape." Draco said taking Ginny's arm and drawing her away from the crowd. Ginny wanted to ask if he was kidding, but the look on his face told her this was for real, he was dead serious.

She sat on the stairs that lead up to the Gryffindor tower. "Why can't I just wake up from this dream?" she asked, "This NIGHTMARE!"

"Weasel, you realize you can't feel pain in dreams? Well if you're feeling half of what the pounding in my head is then this is not a dream."

Ginny scowled. "When did you become so "up" on dreams?" she asked as looked at him. He'd sat next to her and was now holding his head in his hands, his elbows propped up on his knees. He shrugged.

"Gin, you're sitting with Malfoy on the steps having a conversation. Are you still drunk?" Harry asked stopping on his way up the stairs. Hermione stood beside him, her fingers laced through his. Both wore concerned looks.

"No, hung over, but not drunk. Is there something wrong with a girl having a conversation with her husband?" She asked watching her friends expressions.

"Gin did you get married last night?" Hermione asked, when Ginny nodded, she groaned. "Didn't I give you a sobering potion? You obviously didn't drink it if you have a hangover."

Ginny scowled again. "'Mione in case you didn't notice I was kind of busy last night." she said showing them her rings. She too looked at the diamond ring, simple yet elegant next to the simple gold wedding band.

"Funny I don't remember any of it...," Draco said looking at his own ring.

"Are you sure it happened then?" Harry asked. Ginny looked at him then to Draco who nodded.

"Look Potty," He said pulling at his rings, which didn't budge. "It's not too small, it's charmed. We're married now, I can never take it off." He looked at Ginny who tried the same with hers.

"Forever until you get divorced right?" Harry asked. When both shook their heads, Hermione figured that he didn't know about the rule.

"Look Hare-bear, when a wizard and witch get married in a magical ceremony its forever, permanent."

"FOREVER! MALFOY I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Harry screamed, but before he could jump of him Ron spoke.

"Don't bother Mate, I plan on doing it when this hang over wears off. I don't care if they get divorced...," He said coming down the stairs with Molly in tow.

"Ron you too? I gave you a sobering potion too." Hermione said clucking her tongue like a Mother hen. Everyone waited for her to tell him about the other part of his statement that was a mistake. That there was no divorce, but she shook her head. "Oh no I am not telling him that part. Gin that's your's and Malyfoy's job, not mine." she said and with a nod to Molly she dragged Harry up the stairs.

Ron now looked at his sister. "Something you wish to tell me?" He asked. "I don't know if it'll make since, but hey..."

Ginny gulped and glanced at Draco. "There are no divorced in the wizarding community." She whispered before grabbing Draco's hand and bolting. She could care less if Draco died, it was one way to end the marriage from hell, but she didn't want her brother to be the on committing the crime.

When they reached the portrait that lead to the Slytherin common room Draco muttered the password and the ran through. Landing in a heap together on one of the leather couches, they both took a minute to catch their breath.

Shoving Ginny off him, he sat up and put his hand to his head. Ginny sighed and did the same, on the floor. "What the bloody hell was that?" Draco asked looking down at her. "Now my head hurts more than I ever thought possible."

Ginny shook her head in disgust. "I was trying to keep my brother out of Azkaban, that's where people go when they kill other people." she said standing up. "Can I floo back to my room now, get cleaned up for your graduation? Don't want to make my new husband look bad. Should I wear a gown? Or just a regal dress?" She asked weighing her options out on each hand. She moved them up and down waiting for him to answer the question with the right decision.

Draco shook his head with a smirk. "You know what my little honey-bunch?" He asked in an annoyingly sweet voice. "I am your husband, don't disrespect me." He stood to and placed himself right in front of her. "I am now your care taker, you source of income, and well really I get to do everything that your parents have done for the last 16 years. I don't think you want to get on my bad side."

Ginny stuck out her tongue and pointed her finger down her throat. "Some husband. What is this? I'm like your property now, you own me? So sorry master I didn't realize we lived in THE 15TH CENTURY!" She screamed in his face.

Draco placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look ok? I have no idea what I'm doing alright? Is that what you wanted to hear? Now I am sure after this like your mum said we'll all sit down and talk about what's gonna happen, but for no I have to Graduate." He said dropping his hands to his sides, he strode to his room while Ginny walked to the fire place and disappeared in a swirl of green smoke.

/-/-/-/-/

Upon entering her room again Ginny found Collin. "There you are." He said coming over to her, he pulled her into a big hug, "Where've you been? I just heard the worst rumor about you!" Ginny shook her head and walked to her bed where he dress for the day hung from the post. She turned to look back at Collin. They'd been friends all year, and she felt very close to him.

"What rumor?" She asked fearing what Hogwarts could turn her little secret into.

"You're pregnant with Malfoy's triplets, so you had to marry him and now you're moving to Tahiti." Ginny laughed. "Wow, that must have been like one bad game of telephone, huh?"

Ginny nodded, "I am married to Malfoy, Collin that is true, but the rest is shit." Collin gave her a look. "What? I was drunk." She said with a smile.

"What? I thought only 7th years went out to that little party. How'd you get out there?" Ginny only smiled again.

"Ron n' Harry snuck me out." She said taking off her top.

"I mean I understand why anyone would want to marry him, he is absolutely gorgeous, but I can't see why you'd marry someone with his attitude."

"Colli, if I was in my right state of mind, I would have done no such thing. I told you I was drunk."

"So did you sleep with him? Is he good in bed?" Collin asked as Ginny shimmed into the dress.

"Don't remember." She said crossing to the bathroom. Collin followed and leaned against the door jam.

"I've always wanted to shag a blonde, bad boy. BBB If you know what I mean." He said.

Ginny again laughed, feeling happy to talk to Collin and not think about her marriage. "Collin, your gayness has to be the reason I love you so much!" She said before splashing water on her face. "AH!" She screamed when she looked in the mirror. "Malfoy wants a society wife and I only have 20 minutes." She was starting to feel dizzy.

"OOH! Let me do your hair and make-up PLEASE?" Collin asked. Ginny agreed to let him work his magic, and he happily jumped up and down clapping his hands.

/-/-/-/-/

Ginny and Collin rushed down the stairs that led to the Hogwarts grounds. Seeing the ceremony had already started they wove there way through the crowd and found two vacant seats with the rest of the Gryffindor Underclassmen.

Ginny searched through the many chairs set out on the lawn and saw her family, sitting not to far from the brilliantly blonde Malfoys. She smiled, maybe their fathers would learn to live with each other like she and Draco would have to.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Draco's name called. Everyone applauded loudly and Ginny could hear people whispering about Pansy, herself, triplets and Tahiti. She thought she even heard someone say arranged marriage, but she couldn't be sure. Shaking her head and smiling, she waited for the rest of the ceremony to end.

When Harry got up to graduate the entire audience stood and clapped, Ginny too stood. When Ron walked across the stage, looking rather pale all her brothers stood, wolf whistling at their brother, Ron's eyes grew wide and he hurriedly took his diploma. Ginny shrunk back in her chair at the scene her brothers were making. The thought of Ron only made her grin more, he hated crowds, she could only image what obscene amounts of alcohol and nerves could do to one's body.

When the ceremony was over, she stood and felt a hand on the small of her back. Draco was standing beside her. Leaning in he pretended to kiss her, but whispered in her ear instead. "Look like you actually want to be with me, okay? Mum's got a lot of friends here and apparently she wants to make our day worse by introducing you to them. We can't screw this up for her okay?" Ginny nodded and placed her hand around Draco's wait.

"I'm only doing this because your mum is a very generous person and has donated a lot of money. This has nothing to do with you." She hissed through her smile.

"Like I'd really want to brag about being married to you otherwise?" Draco too was talking in a hushed voice, a smile plastered on his face. The two made there way through the crowd, finding Narcissa already in a conversation with some of the other Slytherin mothers. They all looked skeptically at Ginny, especially Mrs. Parkinson, who was disappointed her daughters betrothed had up and married.

/-/-/-/-/

After meeting all of Narcissa's friends and receiving what seemed like thousands of congratulations, Ginny found herself sitting beside Draco at The Three Broomsticks. A goblet of pumpkin juice in front of each of them, both sitting silently. Molly and Narcissa sat across from them, both sipping wine, and Arthur and Lucius sat at the two ends, with Fire whisky, as they were unable to find any at Hogwarts earlier. That however was no surprise to Ginny and Draco after the previous nights festivities.

"So Draco, how do you plan on taking care of my daughter? As that is now your responsibility?" Arthur asked breaking the silence.

"I will be working as the Potions Professor at Hogwarts starting in September, and for the summer I will be apprenticing with Severus Snape, sir." Draco said glancing side ways at Ginny, who remained silent and still.

"And you plan to live where?" Lucius asked from the other end of the table. Everyone glanced in his direction.

"Well, I will be living in the dungeons, and I believe Ginny has to live in the tower, no?" He asked, feeling it more natural to say Ginny. However though it was rolling of the tongue a little easier, he still preferred Weaselette.

"Im sure arrangements can be made." His father said. "But for the summer when both of you aren't living at Hogwarts?"

Draco looked at his father. "But I will be an apprentice to Snape. Can't Ginny live at home?"

"Married women's home is their husband's home not with their parent's, Draco." Narcissa informed her son.

Molly shook her head. "Really, Gin can come home, I mean she was supposed to any way seeing in how she has a whole other year at Hogwarts." She wasn't liking the idea of her youngest child, and only daughter not coming home.

"Actually why don't Mal-Draco and I get an apartment here in Hogesmade? That way I can live at my husband's home and he can still apprentice for Snape." Ginny asked. The four parents looked at each other and nodded.

"Fine, it's settled. You'll find an apartment tomorrow. Draco doesn't start his job until the first of July any way that's 3 weeks from now." Lucius said. "Anything you'd like to add Mr. Weasley?" Arthur shook his head, then held up his finger and looked at his daughter.

"Ginny, you said you were drunk when this happened, who gave you the alcohol?" Ginny froze, both she and Draco looked each other. Arthur's tone was filled with anger, but it seemed he was more disappointed in his daughters behavior then angered by it. "Ginevra?"

"Ron and Harry snuck my out onto the grounds last night for the big graduation eve party. They slipped it to me."

"Now do either of you remember any of this marriage proposal or anything?" Narcissa asked. Both shook there heads.

"Explains why we couldn't find a Fire Whiskey." Arthur said, "And the hangovers."

"I would think to punish you both, but it seems that this marriage has done so itself. Seeing as both of you are pained by it maybe you will learn a lesson about alcohol." Lucius concluded.

Standing he addressed the whole table. "There are plenty of spare rooms at the Malfoy Manor, Draco and Ginny are welcome to stay with us for tonight."

Narcissa too rose and stood beside her husband, "Actually Lucius, you are forgetting they will need time for a honey moon. We should book a hotel for them. I think Spain is a beautiful place. Remember that exquisite hotel we stayed in, in Madrid? Oh it was gorgeous, but then at 400 Galleons a night I would hope it would be. Do you and Ginny wish to visit this hotel for the night, Draco dear?"

"Do you really think this kind of marriage deserves a honey moon?" Molly asked, finally speaking again.

Narcissa nodded, "Draco?"

'If we get separate rooms,' Draco thought, but then thought better of it and answered "Sure."

"Great and you can spend the day in Spain touring. The shops have the most amazing things-,"

"Mum, I thought you wanted us to go there, not hear you rattle on about it." Draco said, looking at his father who tried to stifle a laugh. He flicked his eyes to Ginny did she realize how calm their parents were being?

"Draco Ginny have a good time?" Both looked up and realized that their parents had stood and were walking out the door. It took a minute for Draco to realize he was alone with Ginny.

"Madrid, Spain?" Ginny asked as she began to finger the engraving on the glass in front of her. It sat untouched, but she was now thinking of drinking it.

"If I know Mum, the hotel is booked along with the next 4 meals. Wanna go?"

Ginny took a sip of the juice and set it back on the table. "I would love to go to Spain, I just didn't realize that I would be going so soon, or on my honey moon. Then again I didn't know my honey moon would be so soon either. Then again Spain, but on a honey moon with someone I loathe. Wait did you say your mum booked the room?" She groaned. "I have a feeling it has one bed and a heart shaped tub doesn't it?"

Draco nodded, his eyes closed. "Need I remind you of this mornings comment about this being completely hilarious, every minute it getting more and more like a muggle sitcom. Look at it Gin, I hate you, and you hate me. We end up married, and our parents are forcing us together. Pretty awkward actually, and now we are going on our honey moon.

"You noticed it too then?" Ginny asked. "They are so like, calm about this? I mean I thought they would be screaming there heads of or crying or something." She said and then looked at her watch. "Oh we better get back to Hogwarts or we're going to miss the train home." Ginny said, Draco nodded and the both stood. Walking out of the bar together they made the trip back up to the school.

"You know what's going to happen when we get back up there don't you?" Draco asked.

"They're going to ask my if I am really pregnant with your triplets and when we're moving to Tahiti?" Ginny guessed laughing at Draco who gave her an nutty look.

"Gotta love Hogwarts right? Can't tell any one anything unless you want the whole school to know in an hours time. And by the time everyone knows you've gone from having a broken leg to in a full body cast in a comma at St. Mungo's." Ginny nodded and the rest of the way was walked in silence.

/-/-/-/-/

"There you are Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy." Dumbledore said as Ginny and Draco walked into the foyer. "Before you go to your rooms, your fathers have requested that I discuss with you next years living matters." Ginny looked at Draco who merely shrugged, and they followed the head master up the stairs to his office. "Please, sit." he said pointing at two chairs placed in front of his desk. "Now normally teacher-student relationships are frowned upon, and usually forbidden, but due to the fact that you were married before Mr. Malfoy graduated ti will be taken into consideration. Ginevra you will spend Sunday night through Thursday night in you dormitory, and Friday and Saturday night in Draco's private room. Christmas vacation, Mr. Malfoy will be staying at school to care for those who wish to stay at school so you may stay in his room then. During potions class and any other school gathering you to will act not as husband and wife, but as student and teacher, understood?

Draco and Ginny both nodded and headed back down the stairs. They went their separate ways to the dungeons and to the tower, to gather their belongings and head home.

/-/-/-/-/

"Gin, sit with us, unless you want to sit with Malfoy." Hermione said sitting down with Ginny in a compartment with Harry, Ron, Luna, and Neville.

Ginny shook her head. "No, I don't want to share a compartment with him, ... I have to share a life, a house, a bed with the guy for Merlin's sake. The rest of my life will be spent with him, including out honeymoon to Madrid, Spain. Fun, Fun."

Ron turned to his sister. "I know it's bad because your suffering too, but I don't think murder's the answer any more. I mean living with you is enough torture. Then again you deserve the torture he puts upon you for marrying him in the first place."

"OH MY GOD! What is with everybody? They are so calm and like 'Ohh we're punishing our selves.' What is that, why is no one screaming, why haven't threats been made and wands been pulled. Why is everyone so OK with this!"


	3. The Real Honeymoon

**A/N: Hello my beautiful readers, and hopefully reviewers. Here it is Chapter 3. As many of you asked, yes the relationship gets nicer. A little too nice, but don't worry, there will be mean Draco and bratty Ginny in the future. This is the actually honeymoon chapter, NOTHING HAPPENS! lol. Sorry it took so long to post, I haven't been able to get on here and type. Anyway, tell me what you think! Oh, I could also use a beta-reader, if anyone is interested, I know some stuff doesn't make sense to all you, but it does to me. OK Now on with the story! (Updated)**

**/bratiebrunette27/**

"You married Weaselette?"

"Yes Vincent, I did. But I put all the blame on bloody fire whisky."

"Sure mate." Vincent Crabbe said leaning against the window. "God, if she wasn't a Weasley or a Gryffindor, I would so marry her in a heart beat. She's sexy and I could shag her any time I please, you're lucky man."

Draco crossed the room and pinned his friend down to the seat. "Don't you touch her!" He said pushing his shoulders into the seat cushion. "If I find out you even looked at her, I will personally KILL you!"

"Ooh, some ones a little over protective. Are you in love Malfoy?" Greg Goyle asked from across the compartment.

Draco shoved Vincent's shoulders one last time, before answering. "I'm going for a walk."

"Kay! Give Ginny a kiss for us and tell her Congrats! I believe the loo is free if you wish to take her there."

"Goyle, not a smart move, if I was you I'd SOD OFF!" He said before shutting the door with probably too much force.

/-/-/-/-/

Draco heard Ginny's distinctive laugh and slid the compartment door open. Everyone looked up at him. "Um, can I borrow Ginny a moment?" He asked

"She's you wife Malfoy." Ron said looking from him to Ginny. She closed her eyes and shook her head, but stood and followed Draco.

"Can't stand to be with out me an hour, can you?" She asked as they walked down the corridor. Draco didn't say anything or make a motion to answer.

"Remember what I said earlier, about you being my responsibility? And my having to protect you?" He asked slowly.

Ginny wanted to laugh, but refrained from doing so when she noticed how serious his face was. He looked like he actually cared about her well being. "Draco did something happen?" She asked, taking a side step and turning around. She now stood in front of him. "Is everything ok?"

Draco shook his head. "Gin, you have to promise me that if you see Vincent Crabbe, you'll run in the other direction. That you will leave immediately okay?"

Ginny looked at him, any one could tell her was concerned, angry, and a hint of afraid, "Tell me what happened Draco." She said placing her hand on his chest. She looked into his gray-blue eyes and suddenly feelings of her childhood rushed back to her. Memories and feelings of when she saw Harry. Pulling her hand of his chest she waited for his explanation.

"Nothing okay? He just said some stuff and it made me uncomfortable." Draco looked away from her. What was this he was feeling. Resisting the urge to kiss her, he turned around and started to walk in the other direction, not caring if she followed.

Ginny stared at Draco's back, wondering if he wanted her to follow him. He hadn't invited her, and still hadn't turned back to look at her, so she assumed not. Shaking her head, she continued walking down the corridor.

"Weasley." Ginny turned around to see Vincent hanging in the doorway only a couple feet from her. "How's married life?" He asked taking a step toward her.

Ginny stepped backwards, and looked past him She sould barely make out Draco's blonde hair. "Back off Crabbe." She said realizing she'd come to the end of the train, and hit the wall.

"Oh, got her cornered." Crabbe said still moving forward. When Ginny again looked for Draco's head, she gulped, it had disappeared. "Don't go calling your pretty boy husband now." He said placing his hand on the wall above her.

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "DRACO!" She screamed before Vincent's hand clapped over her mouth.

Draco turned around, 'Did Ginny just scream? Shit Crabbe!' He broke into a run. There against the wall was Vincent Crabbe, his life long friend, with his wife pinned under him. Grabbing him by the shoulders, Draco pulled him off and threw him to the ground. "I told you not to touch her." He said in a low growling voice. Evil dripped from it as he looked down at the cowering boy. "Stupify." He said simply before stepping over the body. "You okay?" He asked Ginny seeing she was trembling. "Come here, it's okay. Did he touch you?"

Ginny looked at him, tears in her eyes, she nodded. Draco's heart about burst. He pulled her into a tight hug, and let her weep into his shoulder again. When she'd settled some, She looked down at the frozen body of Vincent Crabbe. "What are you going to do about him?" She asked pulling away from Draco's arms.

He shrugged, "There are many things I'd like to do. Killing is my favorite option for this case though." He said glancing side ways at her.

"Look, I really appreciate this whole saving me thing, but you don't have to kill him. Really he didn't do anything compared to Tom."

"Tom?" Draco asked looking at her.

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "It was nothing never mind. All I am saying, is that I am a big girl, old enough to get married." She said with a wink. "And though I know it is your duty as my husband, I think that killing him for what he did makes you look a little over protective." She paused. "Draco this is hard for me too you know. Like you said earlier, you have no idea what you're doing. What makes you think I do? I wasn't planning on marrying for years, but things change, and you to deal with that and change with them. Draco, we have to deal with this, and I think it would be better if we dealt with this together."

"How? I know nothing about you, and the little I do know, I can't stand." Ginny looked at him in disgust. "Okay maybe I don't hate everything I know about you. Like I know your eyes are beautiful, and I don't hate that."

Ginny shook her head, smiling and continued. "We have the rest of our life to learn things about each other. Hell, we have an entire honeymoon to wither away talking, cause God knows, I doubt we do any normal honeymoon things." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I'll take you back to your friends." Draco said holding out his hand to help Ginny over the still motionless figure.

Ginny giggled. "You really should probably do something about him." She said pulling her hand away from Draco's grasp.

"You grab the top half, I'll get the bottom and we chuck him off the train?" Draco asked a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Why my dear husband, I couldn't live knowing you threw someone off a moving train."

"Ginny, you said teamwork, it won't just be me, we'll work together."

Ginny shook her head. "Come on Drakey, maybe I'll by you a chocolate frog or something." She took his hand again and lead him back to their compartments.

"I can't go back there." Draco said as they passed his compartment. He shook his head. "I don't know it just feels wrong." He turned to Ginny. "Do you think your friends would mind if I sat with you guys?"

"Harry and Hermione are probably snogging, Ron is most likely sleeping off his hang over, or just sleeping like always, but Merlin knows what Col, Cassidy, Luna, and Neville are doing.

Draco nodded, "Where's that lady? I could go for that chocolate frog right about now. Has any one ever gotten high off of chocolate, or like tipsy? Cause I really need to learn not to drink. Look where it's gotten me!" He said with a wink. "Then again, even though I was drunk, at least I picked a pretty girl, a smart one at that."

Ginny grinned. "We'll, you never know, I get chocolate buzzes, you know where you get all hyper, and say things that later you realize made you look like an idiot?" They found the snack cart and payed for two chocolate frogs. "Come on I need to sit, this headache it coming back."

"Gin, there you are. Malfoy, thanks for the escort, bye." Ron said pulling Ginny into the compartment. He had been on his feet pacing when the arrived, just waiting for her to return.

"Oh, calm down Ron. Draco is going to sit with us." Ginny said. However the room was quite full, so she found herself on his lap. Ron looked that them with disgust.

"I thought you two hated each other." he said looked at Draco's hands which had found their way to Ginny's waist. He tried to tell himself it was because Ginny was sliding, and he was making sure she didn't fall, but it still made him uncomfortable.

"Well, as you know, we're stuck together for the rest of our lives. We thought we might as well try to get along and see if we end up liking each other." Draco answered.

"Lay off them Ronald." Hermione scolded as she looked away from Harry, who she was straddling in the corner. "If they want to be together, it makes this marriage easier on everyone. There's no way, no matter how hard you try to end this union."

"Death," Ron said. "Til death do they part."

"Oh Weasel, I'm so scared." Draco said, moving his hands down to Ginny's thighs.

"Yeah you're shaking in you Dragon hide boots I bet. It's not me to be afraid of though, Gin's the one you should be fearing. I mean she's the one that's just like you Slytherins, opening the Chamber of Secrets and all. She was only 11!"

"You opened the Chamber of Secrets?" Draco asked, turning Ginny side ways on his lap.

"Like you didn't know that? Your father's the one that slipped her the book. Tom Riddle's diary." Harry said looking at the radiant blonde, who's almost invisible eyebrows shot up.

"You're not serious." Draco looked at the other members filling the tiny room. All wore identical looks as they nodded their head. Pushing Ginny off his lap, he stood and grabbed her hand. Taking her trunk of the shelf in the other hand, he left the room.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked ast hey made their way to his compartment.

"Tom, this Tom you were talking about was Tom Riddle. He's the reason you opened the chamber? And my father was the one who gave you the book? Because of my father Tom did things to you? Oh my god. Come on." Walking in alone he grabbed his trunk then returned to Ginny in the hall. He quickly shrunk the two trunks, and placed them in his pocket. "We have some things to discuss." He said before apperating off the speeding train.

/-/-/-/-/

The arrived at the Malfoy Manor. "FATHER!" Draco shouted upon entering the foyer. Both Narcissa and Lucius came to greet them.

"Draco, it's early." Narcissa said glancing at her gold watch.

"Yes Mother, I apperated Ginny and myself off the train. We need to discuss something, and I would like to have father's input."

"Draco, no, I don't want to." Ginny said. "It was a long time ago okay? I've moved on, just drop it." She looked at him.

"No, I will not, not until I've heard both sides of the story. Father the parlor I believe is a comfortable place to chat." Draco said puling Ginny with him into the parlor off the foyer.

"Once seated Lucius and Narcissa turned to their son. "Yes?"

"Tom Riddle's diary, the Chamber of Secrets? It was Ginny and you stared it!"

Lucius didn't look surprised at what his son had just blown up in his face. "Yes, Draco, I did. But that was 5 years ago, when I was a servant to the Dark Lord, I am no longer."

"NO SHIT! He's Dead! Why, why? Don't you have a backbone man? She was an innocent, little 11-year-old girl."

"And she's now a beautiful, mature, 16 year old is she not? She says she dropped it so I advice you should too."

"No, now look, I know we were just married, and all that jazz and if any one does, I realize our past relationship, but I never knew that my own father had done such a thing to her. She was so young." Draco turned to Ginny who held his hand. Tears were in her eyes and she was shaking her head. " Come on we have to get to Spain." With a pop there were gone.

/-/-/-/-/

When they arrived in the hotel, Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny and allowed her cry into him from the third time that day.

"Gin, I'll never let them hurt you ever again. No one will hurt you." He said wondering if this crying but was from her hangover, or just a girl thing. He felt her nod. "I'm going to check us in okay?"

She pulled away from him, tear marks and mascara running down her face. "Ok lets, go. Like you said Malfoys don't cry in public."

Draco nodded, a small smile on his face. "Yeah, come on."

/-/-/-/-/

How'd I know?" Ginny asked when she walked into the bathroom. She popped her head out. "Draco the tub is heart shaped."

Draco laughed, "This would be the Honymoon suite, sweety or honey rather." Ginny giggled. "What do you want to do Mrs. Malfoy?

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know." She said before pushing him on the bed and tickling his side. She laughed at him, squirm under her, but he flipped her over, and performed his own torture. "UNCLE, UNCLE!" Ginny shrieked. Draco ceased his tickling, but didn't make a move to get off her. Instead he lowered his head to meet hers and kissed her. It was soft and gentle, but Ginny pulled his head down to her pushing his lips into hers making it more intense. He slid his tongue on her lips and was accepted in. He began to pull away, but she still forced his lips to hers. Finally they pulled apart.

Draco smirked. "I knew there was a reason I married you!" He said reaching down to tickle her again After several minute of their childish game's Ginny sat up.

""So, we're in Spain, what do you want to do?" Ginny asked, brushing back her hair.

"Well lunch sounds good to me. You can make a guy hungry Gin. What about you?"

"Lunch sounds good, let me just put something more comfortable on, I really don't want to be walking around in this dress." She said standing up. "You don't mind if I change right, I mean you are my husband."

Draco looked at Ginny. "Um, you change here, no. I um I don't care, I rather have to get out of these robes too. We are in Muggle Madrid, right?" He asked before pulling his trunk out of his pocket, he placed them on the floor and made the normal size again. Opening his he pulled out shorts a t-shirt and flip flops. Ginny did the same, and once they had changed they took each others hands and headed out to dinner.

Ginny laughed when they reached the door. It was dark out. "Draco I think we have the wrong meal in mind. I believe it is dinner. Do you think there are reservations?"

"Do you want to go some place fancy or do you want to experience Spain from a tourist's point of view?"

Touring, sound good to me." Ginny said pulling her hand out of Draco's and wrapping her arm around his waist.

Draco did the same. "Me too. Come on."

/-/-/-/-/

It was after midnight when they returned from their walk under the stars. "Gin, I'm glad I got to marry you." Draco said, as the strolled back to the hotel.

"Really?" Ginny asked laying her head against his chest. They walked in silence a moment before he answered.

"Yeah, I mean if I hadn't, I would have never gotten to know this side of you. And I am glad now that I know more about you, that I got to have you. You are mine Ginevra Malfoy, for the rest of our lives."

"Draco, did that chocolate frog on the train make you loopy? Or was there something in that soda?" Ginny asked looking at him.

"I don't know, but I think that I like this. I think we are going to enjoy our lives together. You may not know this, but this past year, you've been on my mind a lot. I think that's why I did this, married you. The alcohol messed up my brain, so that my deepest, darkest secret was revealed."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Why didn't you just tell me?" She asked walking backwards into the hotel. He followed her not breaking eye contact.

"I'm a Malfoy, I was afraid of rejection, and I though that maybe it would ruin my reputation. But apparently, now I don't have to worry about rejection, I have you for life. And my reputation doesn't matter-."

"Draco where is this coming from?"

"I don't know Gin, but I have to say it." Draco reached out to take her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Draco, what you're telling me is that you wanted to marry me. Ok, I would have if you had just asked me. I mean sure it takes some getting used to but-,"

"Don't you realize, you are the first person I have ever told about my feelings and you are blowing up over it!"

"Yes, Master Malfoy! I am so sorry your highn-ASS, but I think you are forgetting something too. This has ruined my life, my reputation. You aren't the only one in this relationship you know-,"

"GINEVRA!" Draco screamed grabbing her wrists. "Don't you get it. I said none of that matters to me anymore. Didn't you hear me? I said I am glad to be married to you, and I don't care what anyone thinks, and you go blowing up in my face about how this messed up your life." Ginny tried to pull her wrists away from Draco's grasp, but even having 6 brothers pull that stunt on her numerous times didn't put her up against Draco's strong arms. "Now look, we are going to go upstairs and sort this out in the privacy of our room." He said before opening the door and ushering her in.

When the room's door was shut, Draco let go of Ginny and she flopped on the bed, facing away from him. He shook his head, and sat on the edge, grabbing her waist before she turned away from him again. "Tell me what has gotten into you." Ginny shook her head.

"No, nothings wrong." She lied trying to avoid his gaze.

"Ginny, tell me I am your husband now. You can trust me with your feelings, I told you that down stairs."

"Draco, that's just it. Us out there, it suddenly clicked, I'm married. I mean earlier it was all just a fuzzy dream, it couldn't possibly be real. Now look I am here, on my honey moon and I am fighting with the man I am to spend the rest of my life with. I yelled at the man, who stood up for me against his own father, and who, who promised me my safety, and I know I will get it from him. But for now I am 16 years old, I am not even of age yet. I can't apperate, or do magic out of school, and I am married. Oh Merlin, I am rambling now." Ginny said with a husky voice as tears came to her eyes. "Oh, Draco this isn't how I hoped my honey moon would be." She said sitting up and laying her head on his should.

"Gin, okay look. Don't cry Baby Girl, you've done enough of that for the both of us, and probably all your brothers and their partners." Draco said getting a small laugh out of Ginny. "There you go. Look at me." He said tilting her chin up so he could look at her teary cinnamon eyes. "Look around you, it may have clicked, our situation here, but I don't think that you've truly seen what we have here. Again I say, for the umpteenth time today, this is a rather hilarious predicament we are in here."

"You're right. Look at us, 2 enemy's, forced together by marriage, sitting in a Honey moon suite in Madrid, Spain, fighting over their lost reputations." Ginny sighed. "I'm glad I got to spend this ridiculous night with you though. I don't think it would have been the same with any other guys at school."

"I wouldn't put it down to Blaise Zambini, but then I also wouldn't let him touch you. Not after what Tom and Greg did to you-,"

"Please don't bring that up." Ginny said, placing her hand on his chest, and fiddling with a cross that hung from a golden chain.

"I think you need to talk about it. I mean, I am the son of the man who put you through that hell, and your husband. You can tell me these things." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"No, not yet. Soon, but I think we need to know more about each other first." She said pulling away and leaning against the numerous pillows on the bed. Draco crawled over to her and pulled her to him, so they lay together her head resting on his chest.

"Ask me what ever you want." Draco said rubbing small circles on her shoulder, she wore only a camisole so his soft hands touched her bare skin, making her shiver.

"What's it like being an only child?" She asked after a moment.

Draco smiled. "Well compared to you I don't know, tell me about your brothers and then I will tell you how we are different. Sound good?" Ginny nodded against his chest.

"Ok, first there is Bill, he works at Gringotts, and married Fleur. You know from the Tournament in your fourth year."

"The Veela?" Draco cut in.

Ginny nodded, "Uh-huh, then there is Charlie, he works in Romania with dragons. He's always had a passion for them, and he has passed it on to me, hence the reason I probably married a guy whose name means Dragon. Any way, then comes Percy, the prat whom I haven't spoken to in ages, because the Ministry is too important, he's a suck up. If it wasn't for the red hair I would say he didn't belong, I mean he wears glasses, none of us do. Plus there is the good boy attitude, none of us have that. The twins Fred and George are next, but then you know them. The own the Joke Shop in Hogesmade, with the money that Harry gave them-,"

"Potty gave them money?" Draco asked is fingers stopped moving.

"Yeah, I mean the kids is rich, and so he gave all the tournament money to them. That's why they skipped their seventh year. Ron is next, you know all about him I suppose though. And me, we all grew up at the Burrow. We used to play Quidditch in the back yard, and picked apples in the orchard. Dad always brought home muggle things for us to fool around with. But, slowly all my brothers left for school until I was the last one. I'm the only girl and get way to over protected, be warned I might add, and never except anything Fred and George give you to eat or drink. So I mean I did a lot of things with them growing up. The good side was we all had shared chores, so no one had a whole load unless the covered for someone, and until they all went to Hogwarts I always had someone to play with. There was always some one to hold me when I cried and to pick me up when I fell down." She paused.

"The bad sides?" He asked slowly as she remembered her childhood, now so far off as she was a married woman, and had to start a life as that.

"The bad sides where there wasn't a lot of money to go around, and being the youngest what I got had been through 5 very rough boys, seeing in that Percy never ripped or tore or stained clothing. Life was always interesting though, and I liked it, though I can't say the punishment were fun. I got one rarely, because usually my brothers got the blame instead of the sweet little princess, but that was because they took it from me most of the time. Other wise, it was like degnoming the garden, a tedious task, or picking up rotten apples."

"Oh, when you said punishment weren't fun, I thought that you meant your parents beat you. I know that's not fun."

"Oh, no my parents never lay a hand on me. They said good discipline wasn't physical, and that it was wrong to hit for misdeeds. Draco did your father hit you?"

"Yes, actually Gin, he did. All my life, right up even to me going home this past Christmas." He said, his hand now moving down to where it rest on her stomach. "I never wanted to go home, but I couldn't put me mother through that misery, so I went and I endured punishments as my father called them for the troubles I caused. He has a dungeon, and in it a stalk, he would put me in it and beat me with whips, all the while threatening that next time he would use something worse something like a metal chain, or Avada Kadavra."

Ginny gasped and rolled over onto her stomach to look him in the eye. "Draco, this is serious. He could really hurt you, and threatening, that's worse then the actual doing."

"I don't mean to frighten you more, but he did really hurt me. I remember one time, I was like 7 or 8 and I was riding a broom around the house even though he'd said not to. I swerved to miss a house elf and hit a wall. I had a concussion and um, a bunch of bumps and bruises, but my father didn't think that me getting hurt would be enough of a lesson. I was whipped, and the house elf, well lets just say, she learned not to get in the way of me."

"Draco, what if he thinks we didn't learn our lesson. What if he thinks we still need to be punished?" Ginny asked cowering into him.

"Ginny, I told you I won't let him hurt you." He said tightening his grip on her. "No matter what. I promise, he can do what he wants to me, but he won't lay a finger on you."

"I don't want to see you hurt either, what did your mother say?"

"She hated, she would pull me into her arms after each time and do what she could to close up my cuts. I had welts and bruises. One time he actually broke my tail bone."

"He broke your tail bone, Draco you can go to the Ministry, have him committed. It is illegal-,"

"Ginny do you realize that my father is a criminal, and that most everything he did and now does is illegal?"

"I," Gin started, but stopped when Draco shook his head. "I'm really sorry about your childhood. I mean here I was complaining about the brothers and no money, yet you had no brothers, and plenty of money, yet your life even as a child was so much worse than mine. I couldn't imagine what it must be like, I mean I don't remember ever getting even spanked."

"Hell, I'd take my fathers abuse any day over what he put you through with Tom Riddle." Draco said seriously, he reached up and touched her check. "Well, now let me finish my childhood before you think I was like a sack of flour to my father to have fun with. I got everything I ever wanted, and things I didn't. I mean I just wanted to be a normal kid, but my father wanted me to be a death eater. I had lessons on etiquette from my mother, and I know dark spells that could make your blood run cold. I liked it at first you know, everyone like fears me now because of it though. But like at 11 and 12 you know I was like 'Oh I always have the latest brooms, and the newest robes. I have the best owl, and brand new everything every year even though I could have used last years edition.' But then like this past year it was all too much. I wanted to stop it, get a little freedom from my dictator parents, but I knew if I became the person I want to be, everyone would think I was under the imperious curse. You are the only one who will probably ever know this side of me."

"Draco," Ginny said looking at him with concern filled eyes. She kissed him softly. "I wish I knew. I hated you, and it wasn't even you I was hating."

"I know, but you know me now." Draco nearly whispered, pulling her close again as she rolled onto her back. "I wish we could stay like this forever." He said after a moment. He kissed her hair and reached his other hand to take hers.

"Why can't we?" Ginny asked snuggling closed to him.

"Remember? We have to find a house, and I have to go to Snape. None of this is ringing a bell?" Draco asked flicking his wand so the light turned off.

"Oh, Draco, that's reality though, this isn't. I don't want to go back to that. I like this little world of just you and me. I think I am falling in love." She whispered closing her eyes. "I think I am falling in love with my husband."

Draco smiled in the dark. "I already love my wife." Ginny's eyes flew open. Draco, feeling her stir at his comment continued. "I've never loved anything, ever Gin. Not a horse, or an owl. Not even a toy. I had my parents, but that isn't the same love. I never felt this way, so I think I love you."

"Draco, you never loved anything?" Draco shook his head. "Have you ever been loved?" The question scarred her, but she had to know.

"My mother always told me how much she loved me. But no, I don't think so. It wasn't as if I ever had a little brother or sister that looked up to me, or elder that thought of me as the lovable little brother. I never had anything like you did."

"That's changing this minute Draco. We have this love. Even if it isn't the love of some people, we have it and it will grow and grow."

"I know. Now come on get some sleep, we can discuss more in the morning."

/-/-/-/-/

Ginny stirred, squinting against the bright light that filtered into the bedroom. She lay in Draco's arms, a place that disgusted her yesterday morning, but made her feel safe today. "Draco, you up?" She asked, peeking at his closed eyes. A small smile came across his face.

"Yes, Baby Girl I'm up." He said, "It's just too bright. Even with out yesterday's hangover." Ginny giggled. "Do me a favor, I took off my watch, what time is it?" Ginny rolled over and glanced at the heart shaped alarm clock on the night stand. Sitting bolt up she turned to Draco. "What? Is it late?"

"Is 2:30 late?"

"2:30?" Draco asked also sitting up. "Oh man Gin, we gotta go. Are you hungry?" He asked jumping off the bed and sliding his feet into his flip-flops.

"I can wait, if it is urgent." She said pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"No if your, hungry we'll eat. We can apartment shop later, though I do expect your parents will want to see us, huh?"

"If we go to my parents, then there is no need to eat. If we do Mum will just make us eat again. Then we can go apartment shopping." She said putting on a skirt and new camisole. She turned back to Draco who'd also changed.

"Ok come on, we need to check out."


	4. Finding a Flat

**A/N: Please put the torches out and return your pitchforks to the shed. I am so sorry that this hasn't been updated since... January 22nd, but I went to Florida in February and recently took my CMT's so I haven't had a chance to get on here. Plus I am working on my thesis paper, so I do apologize. Warning: Don't hurt me I realize this, Draco is OoC in this story, he's a little bit more open to Ginny then I want him to be, but I suppose I can fix that in coming chapters. Ok love to all and Cookies! (updated)**

**/BratieBrunette/**

**P.S. Disclaimer should be disclaiming!**

"Oh Ginny. Hello dear, we were wondering if you'd stop in today." Molly said when Draco and Ginny apparated into the living room.

"Yeah, we thought we'd drop by before apartment hunting." Ginny said hugging each of her parents.

"You haven't gone yet?" Arthur asked putting down his paper. "It is near 3:00."

"Yes, well we had a rather late start this afternoon. We didn't awaken until about half hour ago." Draco said, suddenly wishing he hadn't for fear of what his in-laws would think had made them so tired the night before. "We had a late night, we went out to dinner and walked around Spain until about midnight." He decided to make a quick excuse.

"Ah, well have you eaten yet?" Molly asked standing up, she bustled into the kitchen, Arthur rolling his eyes.

"Not yet, Mum, we were actually hoping you'd feed us." Ginny said following her mother. She tried to help, but Molly sat her at the table with Draco, and went about her work. Arthur followed the small family into the kitchen.

"Gin, it is you. What happened yesterday, I didn't see you at the station." Ron said coming into the kitchen. Ginny looked at Draco.

"We didn't go to the station. We uh, had reservations and had to get to the hotel to check in. We apparated out."

"Ginevra you are under age!" Molly said placing a plate in front of her. There was a hotdog, potato salad, beans, and corn on the cob. She also placed bowls of salad by each plate.

"Mum, Draco and I side along apparated, don't worry." Ginny said squirting ketchup on the American picnic food.

"Still Ginevra apparating off a speeding train isn't the smartest move." Arthur said taking the chocolate cake his wife handed him. "What kind of apartment are the two of you looking for?"

Ginny looked at Draco and shrugged. " A bedroom, kitchen and bathroom?" She asked.

"What ever Gin wants I'm happy with." Draco said taking a bite of the potato salad which he had to admit was pretty good for not being made by a house elf.

"Afternoon Weasleys," Harry said as he and Hermione came through the door. He looked at Ginny and Draco and then to Ron. "We thought you two had disappeared," he said with a grin.

"Not disappear Harry, disapparate." Ron said also eating his chocolate cake. Harry and Hermione each took a piece and sat beside him.

"How was the honeymoon, Gin?" Hermione asked.

Ginny's fork paused on it's way to her mouth. How would she describe their night? "Well let's just say it wasn't the average honeymoon." She said simply looking at Draco who nodded.

"So you stayed off my sister?" Ron looked at Draco who smirked.

"Ronald." Mrs. Weasley said as she sat down with a glass of iced tea.

"Um, yeah sure." Draco said poking the beans. He turned to Gin. "We talked mostly."

Molly nodded. "I would assume in your positions that's what would be the best idea. How are things between you two now?" She looked between the two.

"Mum, it's only been a day. And we have to go check out that apartment. We'll get back to you kay?" Ginny asked before taking Draco's hand. "We'll be back to pack my room later. Thanks for lunch!" She called as she and Draco disapparated with a snap.

"Sorry to leave so suddenly, I just thought maybe you would want out of there." Ginny said as the reappeared in Hogsmade.

"Ginny, I'm a big boy, I think I can stand up for myself against your parents and brother, and Potty and the Mud-blood."

"DRACO! Hermione is not a, a 'Mud-blood." Ginny said anger in her voice.

"Yes, she is. She isn't a pure blood." Draco replied. "Oh here's the place, come on lets go in." Ginny scowled at the sudden interruption in the conversation, but followed Draco into the real-estate agency.

"Hello," A middle age witch said greeting them upon their entering through the door. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, we heard you would be coming to us today." Draco nodded, looking strangely at the overly cheerful woman. "Well come on I have some exquisite little places for you two." She said before leading them out of the office. "By the way, I am Heather Lucus.

They walked several blocks before stopping in front of a small house, it was painted tan with dark green shutters. "Here is a little number, just right for the newly weds." The woman said leading them up the block.

"Um-" Ginny started before being cut off by Draco.

"We are looking for some kind of apartment Ma'am, not a house." He said looking at Ginny, then back to their agent.

"Oh, well I was informed you would be wanting a house." 'Heather Lucus' said a frown forming on her face.

"Well you have been misinformed." Draco said once again refraining Ginny from finishing her sentence.

"Oh, well then if you will apparate with me to the other side of town, we can meet outside of Honey Dukes and look at the apartments on that side of town." Ms. Lucus' cheery side had been dropped at the idea of selling an apartment. She disapparated leaving Ginny standing there with Draco, alone in front of the cozy little home.

"What was that about Draco?" She asked, moving herself into his line of view, which was staring at the house behind her.

"I was dealing with a problem," He said simply before looking down at her.

"Yeah, realized that. Um, what I meant was why was it every time I made a move to say something to her you took it upon your self to say it for me. I may be a woman Draco, but that doesn't mean I am a small and inferior person. I am still a human, and I deserve that much respect, especially from my husband." She said. "And Hermione is NOT a mud-blood!" She said before grabbing his arm. "Lets go."

Draco stood there staring at her. "What ever, you bloody women make no sense." He said as they apparated to the specified destination.

/-/-/-/-/

"Mum, we're back." Ginny said as she and Draco apparated into the kitchen. She immediately pulled out of his grasp and landed herself on a chair in the living room.

"Did you find something?" Arthur asked looking away from his newspaper.

Ginny looked at Draco, "Why don't you answer that one Draco, you've answered all the other ones we've been asked today." She said tightly.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Draco nodded. "Yes sir, we found a quaint little flat near Honey Dukes." He said.

"Good, good, that's wonderful" Mrs. Weasley said as she folded laundry. She had heard the tone of voice Ginny had spoken to him in, and realized sometime between lunch and now they had encountered a problem. "So when will you two be moving in?"

Draco shrugged. "When ever Gin wants to I guess." He mumbled.

"How do I know when I want to though. I don't know anything remember?" Molly looked at her daughter.

"Ginny dear, can you carry this basket upstairs for me please?" She asked. Watching her daughter stand and lift the wicker basket she followed the younger woman upstairs. "Just place it in my room please."

Ginny nodded. "Here?" She asked placing it on the bed. "Any clothes for me. Because I am guessing you unpacked my trunk for me right?"

"No, I thought that might be a private thing so you can do it now. However I would like to talk to you. I know you and Draco don't really get along so well, but what happened? At lunch everything seemed good."

Ginny glared at her mother. "Do you know what it's like to have a husband answer all questions. Or not let you talk. And want to be the one making the deal? I mean sure I got to say 'Oh I like this one, the tile is nice,' but I didn't get to make any of the deals. He wouldn't even let me talk about how much we were going to pay for it. I just feel so inferior. I don't want to be married to a guy whose going to treat me like a child, or just someone less than him." She sat on her parent's bed. "I will kill myself before I learn to live with him. I don't know, but I have this feeling he is going to do a lot of things that erk me I really do."

"Ginny I don't think I ever told you this. And I didn't know how, but I never knew your father before we married. It was a pure blood to pure blood marriage. Our parents had worked together at the ministry, and wanted to keep the pure bloods in the family. We knew each other, but I must say I loathed him. He was one of the guys that always thought they could be funny, when really they were stupid gits and quite mean. But any who. We got married, and I fell in love with him. I realized that I loved him, and that he wasn't such a horrible bloke. I am guessing Draco isn't either. Think about it. This is as new to him as it is to you. He doesn't know what he is doing, he's never had to care for anyone but himself. Think about it Ginny."

Ginny was left standing there as her mother left to put laundry in Ron's room. Her parents didn't marry on their own? Why had she never known. 'This is nothing like that. She knew she was getting married, I woke up married that is completely different. Ok, maybe not so much. Goodness, I guess I will just have to see what happens.' She thought before heading back down the stairs. The air in the room told that her father had also had a little talk with Draco. When she looked at him, he looked up to meet her gaze. She looked away, and invited him up to her room. "Can you please come help me pack. I would really appreciate it." She said slowly.

"Of course." Draco said rising quickly, only making Ginny more curious of what her father had said. Maybe he would tell her. The man nodded and returned to his paper as his daughter and son-in-law climbed the stairs.

"Draco, what did my dad say to you?" She asked as she began to pull things out of the trunk. "Cause Mum talked to me, and I realized that this isn't going to be as easy as I think, and that it's brand new for you also." She started. "And I mean, it's not like I am forgiving you for being an ass about the flat, but I get it you have never done anything like that before. You have never been in a situation where you are responsible for someone other than yourself." She was rambling now, but he was listening so she couldn't very well stop and have an awkward moment. "And I have come to the realization that if the two of use work together, like we've been saying all along that we can learn these things, and make new experiences together." She finished.

"Are you done?" Draco asked, in a tone that Ginny wasn't sure if he wanted a turn to talk, or he just wanted to know if she was done going on. When she nodded he continued. "Good, because you've got it figured out quite well. I know like you said, I was being an ass, I should have let you have more say and all, but I don't know, I guess this whole thing is confusing and I am trying to take it in stride, yet I can't because I keep tripping and falling back and I'm making no progress." As he was talking he was walking closer.

"Now are you done?" Ginny asked with a smile. He shrugged but nodded, only increasing her smile. "Good, then kiss me!" She said loving the smile that came across his face before his lips crashed into hers.


	5. The Magic Words

**A/N: iight guys here it is. Tell me what you think. And don't say Draco is OoC I kno he is! I like him like that, that is how I portray him in my mind. Ok? On with the chappie! (updated)**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**

"Ginny?" Ron asked as he knocked on the girls bedroom. Closing his eyes, he shook his head. He wasn't going to walk in there. Not when HE was in there with her. Just then the door opened, and Ginny's head popped out.

"What Ron, I'm trying to pack." She said sounding a little irritated.

"Mum says dinner's ready." He said looking at her strangely. She nodded and closed the door before he could say further. Shaking his head he headed back down to the kitchen.

"What did he want?" Draco asked from where he lay lounged on the bed.

"Dinner is ready" Ginny replied before moving back to the bed and relaxing into him. He nodded. "I'm starving, but I have no energy to go down stairs." She said laughing at herself. "I suppose though we have to get up. They're gonna want to see us after we've been holed up in here for how ever many hours it's been." She said sitting up.

"Oh it hasn't been that long. And as your husband... I have every right to lock you in a bedroom and do what I please with you." He said kissing her as he too sat up.

"My being your wife doesn't matter, I am underage and have 6 brothers." She said with a smile before she kicked her legs back of the edge and stood up. Grabbing her shorts and cami she slid back into her clothes. "Draco... what's school gonna be like?" She asked quietly.

He didn't answer for a few moments. Zipping his shorts, he turned to her. "I don't know Gin. I mean I can't be your husband in class, I have to treat you like a student." He watched her nod. "We can do this. Look we've been married 2 days and we know that much. In the past 48 hours we have overcome so much." He finished.

Ginny looked at him. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Draco?" She asked with a smile. Draco once again shrugged before kissing her and the two left the room.

"How's the packing going?" Molly asked she passes then a porkchop each. Ginny looked at Draco, seeing a slight smirk cross his face.

"I realized it's going to take a lot more time than I thought." She answered pushing her peas around her plate.

"Would you like me to help or do you think you and Draco have it under control?" She asked sitting down next to her daughter.

Ginny looked at Draco again. "Up to you Mum, if you'd like to help that would be great, but I am sure we can handle it, right Draco?" She asked with hint of a smile.

"Of course we can handle it." He said a little too strongly, rolling his eyes he continued with his supper.

/-/-/-/-/

"Well, we're all moved in, what now?" Draco asked as he and Ginny threw them selves on the couch the next afternoon.

"Well lets see, we're unpacked, we've snogged each other to out hearts desire, we've been in the bedroom twice. I don't think there is much left to do." Ginny said with a small grin as she leaned back into Draco's embrace. Her stomach let out a very audible growl. "Except maybe eat."

"You think? Merlin you are just like your brothers you all eat like pigs. Seriously it is disgusting." Draco replied shaking his head.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy. I eat when I am hungry, it's not like I gorge or anything." She said sitting up. Shaking her head she stood up. "Never mind I think I lost my appetite. I am going over to see Hermione and Harry. Don't bother waiting around for me to get back." She said before stepping into the fire place.

"I just hope our children don't have your hunger streaks. My Gringotts vault will drain painfully quick." He said also standing. She whipped around and looked him dead in the eye.

"Don't think I am going to be baring your children Draco Malfoy. You might as well find someone else." She said her face red with anger.

"Someone else? Someone else? How the fuck and I supposed to do that when I am married to you? It's permanent. FOREVER. Have you forgotten?" He asked looking at her like she had retarded written across her forehead.

"How the hell could I have forgotten MALFOY! I have been with you for the past 72 hours. I have slept with you, kissed you, I have eaten every meal with you. I have your damned rings on my fingers, and they won't come off!" She screamed pulling at the rings. They slid off.

Draco and Ginny both stood there. Neither spoke, only stared at the jewelry in her hands. "They weren't supposed to come off." She whispered. He looked up and met her eyes, they were filled with fear and brimming with tears. "They weren't supposed to come off." She said again. She shook her head holding the rings in her hands. "I was mad, they shouldn't have come off." Her voice was shaky.

"Ginny it's ok, this could be good. I mean we have tried to work at this for the past 3 days. We've tried to stabilize a life together, but the rings came off. Maybe we don't have to. Maybe it isn't permanent after all. Your underage, maybe the spell doesn't work." He said then looked down at his own hand. Taking the ring in his other hand, he gently pulled. The ring slid off his finger.

"Draco I am scared. What could have happened? Why did me getting mad make the rings removable?" She asked as tears streamed down her face. Wiping them away she looked at him. "So is it over? Can I go home and act like this was all a bad dream?" She had started out strong, but ended in just a whisper.

"Do you want to?" He didn't look her in the eye. He knew her answer. She wanted to put all of this behind her if she could. The past couple of days weren't real. They were some made up fantasy.

"Maybe in the future we could, you know try again. But if, if the rings coming off means that we don't have to be married anymore then yes I would like to go home." She said softly. "I'll just go now." And with that she turned and walked into the fire place, her hand tightly gripping the rings. She could feel the sharp diamond of the engagement ring cutting into her palm, but the tears were already streaming down her face so it didn't matter how much it hurt.

/-/-/-/-/

"Ginny dear, what's wrong did something happen?" Molly Weasley asked as her daughter stepped out of the fire place. She watched the girl nod, and extending her hand she opened it to reveal two rings in her palm. "Oh Ginny," She breathed, embracing her daughter in a tight hug. She felt her go limp in her arms and felt her heart break as she held the heart broken women. After some moments she held Ginny at arms length. "Would you like to talk about this over a cup of tea?"

"Why Mum, why did they come off? You said it was permanent everyone knows that, and they didn't come off before why now?" Her voice was still husky from crying.

"I don't know dear, I haven't the foggiest. But I do know that if you were supposed to be married it wouldn't have happened. Maybe you just weren't meant for each other, ya?" Molly tried very hard to lighten the spirits of her daughter as she lead her to the kitchen and placed her in a char. At that moment 3 pops were at the back door. A loud rapping knock followed. Turning from the stove Mrs. Weasley opened the door. "Well, Mr. Malfoy I was wondering how long I should wait to start the tea." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes Molly, I do believe a cup of tea would be excellent so we can discuss this matter." Narcissa spoke from her perch on her husbands arm.

"Narcissa." He said in a low voice. "May I ask if you have any bourbon? I think that would be better than tea for me thank you." Lucius' attitude was nauseating. Ginny shook her head as she realized Draco was just like him. Draco, he was out there too. Shit.

"And Draco what would you like dear?" Molly asked turning back to tend to her tea and Mr. Weasley entered the kitchen.

"Water is fine," a small voice came from behind his parents. Ginny could tell there was a lot of emotion in his voice, as it wasn't it's usually demand.

"Hello again, Lucius." Arthur said reaching out his hand for a shake. The former merely looked at the hand in disgust, shaking it, then saying a scourgifying spell under his breath.

"Well I believe we should get this matter settled right now." He said after looking around the small kitchen. Sitting himself in one of the chairs, he looked at Ginny. "Well Ginevra what do you have to say for yourself?" He asked her.

"Excuse me? What makes you think this was Ginny's fault?" Molly asked. Turning from the counter where she was preparing tea. She passed one to Narcissa and sat down beside her, the same positions that they had taken in Hogesmade only days earlier. Ginny only felt more uncomfortable however knowing Draco was so close.

"Well she is the one who pulled off her rings is she not?" Lucius' tone told that because of this she obviously did something offensive.

"Umm I'm sorry, but he is the one who started bad mouthing my family and then he brought our children into the conversation! I just got really angry and he went on about how he was stuck to me and then I pulled at the rings. They weren't supposed to come off!" Ginny said spilling her story. She shot Draco a glance, but he was starring at a knot in the table.

"Well what would posses you to do such a thing?" Lucius seemed to think he was running the discussion.

"Lucius, why don't you ask your son why he enraged my daughter as he did?" Arthur couldn't stand that Draco was being favored in this battle.

"Fine, Draco what do you have to say for your self?" He asked in a manner that told he really didn't care what Draco said and that it was all Ginny's fault.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know." He said not looking at anyone.

"Don't go there Malfoy, you know what you did!" Ginny said suddenly standing up. "Do you see what I mean. How can I not get pissed off at him?" Lucius gave her a look, but rolling her eyes at him she turned to Draco. "I truly don't understand you. One minute you're this great guy and the next you're an ass! I.. I... GRRR!" She said before stomping out of the room. She was half way up to her own when she realized that it was empty. Going back into the kitchen, and noticing it seemed everyone was waiting for her she threw herself back in her chair.

"Ginevera." Arthur said taking his daughters hand. "I think you and Draco need to talk about this. It's obvious you really haven't done much of that." He said taking the calm, nonviolent way out.

"Fine. We'll go to the apple orchard." She stood again and lead Draco out the door. "What the hell is up with that Draco? You brought your parents? I thought you wanted out of this marriage as much as I did." She said leaning against one of the trees.

"I thought I did. But I guess I was wrong." He said picking up a small, rotting apple and throwing it as far as he could. "I mean sure, I never wanted to be married at 17, much less to you. But now that it happened, I don't think I would want it any other way. I love you Ginny."

Ginny stared at him. Suddenly her rings zoomed out of her pocket and back onto her finger. Closing her eyes, she let her head hang. "I guess that was the magic word." She said with a slight chuckle. Opening her eyes again, she looked at him. Her cinnamon eyes were sparkling with tears. "Love is what it takes to make a marriage work." She said slowly noticing his ring was back on his finger as well.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry about all that shit I said earlier. I really should have, I don't know what got into me. I guess I was just teasing you about it, but you took it wrong and when you said you were going to Potter's, that just set me off. Knowing you needed comfort, and he was the one you were going to for it hurt. Knowing I caused the pain that needed to be healed, hurt even more." Draco was back to his sensitive self. Unlike the one that Ginny had known at school.

"Wanna go back inside? Now that we have this worked out?" Ginny asked wiping away the tears.

"Do you really think we have this all worked out? I mean your dad I will admit was right. We don't know very much about each other, we don't talk. Except for that little bit that night of our honeymoon." Draco walked closer and pulled Ginny into his arms.

"Was does it have to be so hard?" Ginny asked, her voice muffled by Draco's chest. She felt him shrug and continued. "Why does it look so easy, but it isn't. How come I have never been more mad at anyone, and you saying you were sorry and loved me made me forgive you. Marriage baffles me."

Draco held her at arms length. "You baffle me." He said kissing her. "We're being watched." He whispered against her lips. "I think it is time to go back inside."

Ginny nodded and turned back to the Burrow. "Baffling as it is, I think we can get through this." Ginny whispered as Draco grabbed her hand. He nodded and they walked back inside.

/-/-/-/-/-

"Narcissa, I don't believe that, that girl truly wishes to be with Draco. I think she is doing this because she has to. They say you learn to love, but I don't think she ever will." Lucius said as he and his wife ate dinner that night back at the manor."

"Oh Lucius, don't be silly, she loves our son already. She's such a young thing, this has to be hard on her." His wife answered.

"Yes, hm well, I don't think I would put it past her to cheat." He answered shaking his head. "I am sorry I cannot eat in this predicament, that girl, her whole family, they give me indigestion. And her attitude where does she get off thinking she can say some of the things she said. Really 7 children all gone to waste in bad parenting. You would think they never disciplined them. A good whipping never hurt anyone. Look how Draco turned out. Did well to him."


	6. Summer Vacation

**A/N: Lyrics for Next Contestant by Nickelback, inspired this chapter. It's just fluff though I need to pass time to get them back to Hogwarts before I can post the BIG chappie! Love and cookies. (updated)**

**/Bratiebrunette/**

I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works  
They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next contestant

Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant

I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone is coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next contestant

Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant

I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next contestant

Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This somebody's getting hurt

There goes the next contestant

The rest of the summer was rather uneventful. Draco went up to the school every morning at dawn sometimes not getting home until well after midnight. Severus Snape took him on day trips, they went all over the world learning about planets and ingredients used in potions. Ginny stayed at home or visited Harry and Hermione. Sometimes she went to her mothers, other she visited Fleur who was due for a baby in October, and Ginny could hardly wait. To pass the rest of the time she got a job waitressing for Rosmerta at the Three Broom Sticks. Though being married to a Malfoy they didn't need the money, but she liked knowing she was at least brining in some of the income.

Draco walked into the Three Broomsticks his eyes finding Ginny's red hair instantly. She stood at a table, mugs of butter beer in both hands. She laughed, and smacked a guy on the shoulder. Draco chuckled, but it slid off his face when the guy reached out and pinched her butt. He walked up to the table and punched the guy in the face.

"DRACO! Stop it!" Ginny screamed grabbing Draco's arms. She pulled him into the corner. "What the bloody hell was that?" She asked her face starting to turn red like her hair. He didn't answer, only starred into her eyes. "Draco." Her voice was deadly. She looked back to the table were the men were now staring at her, the one Draco knocked out holding a napkin to his lip.

"He touched you Gin." Draco said not understanding why it wasn't obvious why he had punched him.

"Yeah Draco, but so what it's Thad he's an old friend of Bill's. Don't take it personally ok?" Ginny reached out to touch his arm, but he pulled it away.

"So it doesn't bother you that guys reach out and touch your butt?" He asked gesturing to the full bar. "I mean cause for some reason I don't think it is right, I mean one you're my wife, and two these guys are older Gin, I, I don't get it."

"They have never hurt me ok? It is just light fun. Besides most of the time they're drunk. So no I don't take it personally. What if I do? What if I get it. Will you do anything about?"

"I don't think that there is anything I can do!"

"Exactly so just stop it and go home. I will be there in a minute. GO!" She said when he didn't move. "And do me a favor quit worrying about me. I may be your wife, but I am still very able to protect myself. You don't have to fight my battles you know!"

"No? I don't huh, so if Vincent Crabbe were to walk into this bar, I should just say 'Hi' and walk out, let you deal with him?" He asked looking at her as her eyes grew wide with fear.

"NO! Draco that's different though!" She said sounding exasperated.

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT DIFFERENT!" Draco was now quite enraged.

"He scares me and I know you'll protect me from him, but like Thad, he's Thad it's... Thad." She said lamely knowing she wasn't getting the point across.

"Yeah, well I want to protect you. But if you don't want me too, don't come crying to me when something happens. I will be at the flat." With that he turned and walked out the door.

Ginny rushed to Thad's side. "Hey you ok? I am really sorry about that. He's just a little over protective of me." She explained.

"Overprotective? I know that isn't one of your brothers, so he must be the lucky boy who gets to call you his girlfriend?" The man next to Thad asked.

"Husband actually." Ginny replied taking away the once again empty mugs. Both men looked at her.

"But you can't be of marrying age yet. I remember when you were just a wee little girl on your brother's shoulders. What do they have to say about that?" Thad asked looking at the still very "wee" girl.

"Not much, they just deal with it. Look it's after midnight, and we are closing so you might wanna head home. I can set a port key for you, I don't think that apperating would be so smart right now if you know what I mean." She said as the men rose from their chairs, making the wood screech against the floors below.

"Yes, well you get home to that husband. He must have been worried. Do tell the young chap I apologize. What was his name again Ginevra?"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." She answered inwardly cringing just awaiting the comment. She had gotten so many this summer. 'You married a Malfoy?' 'Oh that girl, what a gold digger.' 'A Weasley with a Malfoy, she must be some sort of slut.' Well SHE was tired of hearing it. There was nothing she could do, though she wished she could tell of those stupid gossipers and hex them back to their teenage hood. She only feared the up coming Hogwarts year, when he would be her teacher. She could just imagine the rumors of her getting into this for good grades. Maybe she would have Draco fail he just to show. Or would that be to obvious?

"Well if he is anything like his father I say good luck. However if he isn't then you've got a fine mate who looks willing to look after and care for you." Thad answered before hugging her and taking the lightbulb she handed them. With a nod, the two men had left the tiny establishment.

"Ginevra, what happened with Thadius tonight? I saw Mr. Malfoy hit him." Madam Rosmerta said as Ginny helped her clean up that night. Setting the chair on the table she shrugged.

"He was being Thad, and Draco was being Draco. It won't happen again I promise, and Thad said don't worry about it so I don't think you will have to think you lost business. I will talk to Draco." She said as she grabbed the broom and started sweeping the now very dusty floor.

"Yes, I would be very happy if you did that. He is a good boy Ginevra, you are lucky to have snagged him, but I don't want him coming in here and acting like that. If it happens again, though I don't look forward to, I will have to let you go do you understand." Ginny nodded. "Now go, I can manage here. Go talk to him. He loves you and wants to protect you, that's all. Go on I have run this ball for many years with out you." Ginny smiled and walked across the room to hug her boss. In the time of a month that Ginny had worked under her watchful eye, Rosmerta had taken a fondness of the energetic red head. She had heard her story, and taking her under her wing became her mentor.

"Thanks. I will. I am sure that it could take a while to get things through his thick skull, but you're right." She said before nodding and leaving, walking down the road to her flat's building. "Draco I am home!" She said as she walked through the door. "Draco where are you?"

"Right here." Draco's voice came from the small office down the hall. She dropped her purse and headed to the room.

"Hey, look we need to talk." She said sitting on his desk to his left, so that they were facing each other.

"Really about what?" He asked putting down his quill and looking at her.

"Don't act like a smart ass Draco Lucius Malfoy! You know very well what I want to talk about. I want to talk about you and you role as my body guard." He looked at her darkly at being called such a name.

"Fine, me first. All I want to say is that I love you, and if anything were to happen in which you would get hurt I would feel horrid. I could never forgive my self. And I guess with him it was more me being jealous than me thinking you needed protection." He murmured the end of his little speech.

"Thought so. Look I don't want you to take anything that happens down there seriously. Unless of course I tell you some guy is creeping me out. But that was Thad, he was Bill's best mate, I grew up with him around the Burrow. It isn' t a big deal ok?" She asked brushing back a strand of his blonde hair.

"I know, I know, but I just don' t like other guys touching you." He said. "Maybe you should quit. Stay home where I know that no one will bother you." he sighed. "Come on I need to get up to Hogwarts early. It's time for bed, and I am not going with out you." He said kissing her hand and rising. "Lets go."

/-/-/-/-/

Finally the day arrived when Draco's sessions were over.

"Well Gin, what do you want to do? We have two WHOLE weeks to spend together and nothing to interrupt us." He said as they sat out on their porch swing one lazy August evening.

"Not nothing Draco. We have Sunday brunches with your parents. And Thursday dinner's with mine. I still work at the Three Broom Sticks, and Saturday is Harry and Hermione's wedding. For a teacher you aren't very organized with your plans!" She said with a sly smile.

"Hey, sometimes I am a spur of the moment man, like now." He said leaning in and kissing her. "I definitely wasn't planning on doing that 10 minutes ago." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, well I don't think we have time to do much right now. I've got to get to work." She stood up. "See you later my spur of the moment man." She said walking into the house.

/-/-/-/-/

"So I'll see you at the feast right?" Draco asked as he stood with Ginny at the platform.

"Unless the train crashes and I die. Or I sneak into the Head Boy's room for a little fun." She said jokingly. He got an alarmed look on his face. "Draco, I wasn't serious." She told him softly.

"But the train it could-,"

"No, we are all very capable wizards and witches, nothing will happen, calm down. I love you and will see you in a little bit ok?" She asked, she kissed him softly. "Bye." Waving she climbed onto the train and sat down near a window in a compartment with Collin. She waved to Draco as the train pushed forward.

"So, I am guessing it was a good summer, huh?" Collin asked looking at Ginny. "The two of you seem a lot happier."

"Huh? Yeah we are. Col, look you can't tell anyone this, but," She looked her friend in the eye. "I think I might-,"

"GINNY!" Cassidy said in her overly high pitched voice as she walked in to the compartment. "Or should I say Mrs. Malfoy."

_**A/N: Evil, I know, but hey it's posted. You will find out what Ginny might be next time. This was a fluff chap so deal with it! More Love and Cookies!**_

/Bratiebrunette/


	7. Punishments

**A/N: The song in this chapter is Never Again by Nickelback...Hey I like them! It is on their Silver Side Up CD. The other song on last chappie was on thier All The Right Reasons cd. Here it is! ( You might want a box of tissues, and keep away from all breakables!) _OMG so i came on and read this like a year later, and it was full of typos. but i fixeded it all! lol_**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**

He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
He's time to run when you see him  
Coming licking his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never Again

I hear a scream, from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me, Go back to bed  
I'm terrified, She'll wind up Dead  
In his hands, She's just a woman  
Never Again

Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I have  
Seen him this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again

Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Lookin just as sweet as he can  
Never Again

Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I have  
Seen him this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again

Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure

He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger just as fast as she can  
Never Again

Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I have  
Seen him this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again

It was the the middle of October. Ginny and Draco had been back at school for 3 weeks now. It was all going smoothly, and no one seemed to know that they were indeed married. When Dumbledore had introduced Draco and Mr. Malfoy the potions teacher, he also announced teachers were off limits to the students, so that must have told them something about Draco and Ginny's marriage.

That Wednesday, Draco had done a very important potion with his seventh years, and had gone back down after dinner to finish putting the supplies away. Ginny hadn't been at dinner, but had told him earlier she had a lot of homework. He figured when he was done he would go see her. It was 8:00 and he was almost finished.

At that time, Ron stepped out of the fireplace in Ginny's head girl room. It was dark except for the glowing embers in the fire. He however, could make out a figure on the bed. Stepping closer, he found Ginny laying on the bed, both hand laying on her abdomen and one knee bent up. The other lay straight with a bag of ice on it. Looking at her face, he found it purple and swollen, a trail of blood was running from her nose. She was breathing still, but Ron was freaked out.

Checking to see what other parts of his baby sister were injured he pulled up her pant leg to see huge black and blue bruises, and an extremely swollen knee. Softly touching it he received a Ginny yelped. Her eyes fluttering open and she was able to focus and see her brother bent over her. Screaming she realized it was Ron and took a deep breath.

"Ron," She said trying to sit up but groaning in pain as she fell against the pillow again.

"I'll kill him." Ron said before striding out the door.

/-/-/-/-/

"MALFOY!" He screamed throwing open the dungeon doors. "WHERE ARE YOU FERRET!"

"Weasley something wrong?" Draco asked stepping out of the supply room.

"Don't act stupid. I know what happened. I just saw Ginny, I'm going to KILL YOU!" Ron pulled his wand breathing heavily.

"So she told you?" He asked a scared look on his face

"She didn't have to tell me it was kind of obvious! Just looking at her!" Ron replied.

"Wait, I don't think we are talking about the same thing. What are you talking about?" Draco asked also pulling his wand. "Besides, I haven't talked Ginny since she had class after lunch. I don't think I saw her at dinner. What's going on?"

"DON'T ACT STUPID! You know what is going on." Ron took a step closer to his brother-in-law. "You know she is up there bruised and broken, unable to move, YOU DID IT!"

"WHAT?" Draco asked furiously. "Bruised and broken. I had no idea. Where is she?" Draco pocketed his wand, as Ron looked at him.

"MALFOY! Stop acting innocent why'd you do it?" He asked stubbornly. H e was refusing the fact that Draco didn't do it.

Stepping into the fire place, Draco disappeared in a burst of green smoke. He appeared in Ginny's room seconds later. Running to her bed side, Draco's breath hitched in his throat. Ron stumbled out of the fire place a moment later. "Weasley! Why didn't you take her to the hospital wing!" Draco asked standing up again. He scooped his wife up as carefully as he could, although she still grimaced in pain. Walking to the door he gestured to Ron, who ran to throw it open, and both men passed through and crossed the common room. Gryffindors watched as they left the portrait, questioning Ginny's presence in the professor's arms.

"Gin who did this?" Draco asked, as he glanced over at Ron.

"I..I fell..." Ginny said closing her eyes as her body throbbed in pain.

"Yeah right, you fell after who pushed you?" Ron asked watching Draco make his way down the steps.

"No one." She answered her eyes still closed.

"We can always use a Veriteseum potion." Draco said striding into the hospital wing. Ron again opened the door.

"MADAME POMFREY!" The overly protective brother yelled looking around the empty space.

"Mr. Weasley what are you going on about. Oh my what happened here?" She asked coming out of her office. "Here place her here." she said opening a curtain to a vacant bed.

"Dunno, Ron found her like this in her room. I swear I didn't do it." Draco said falling into a chair nest to the bed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ginevra, who did this to you?" Madame Pomfrey asked checking her over and receiving painful screeches from her patient. She stopped prodding the girl's ribs and stood, waiting for an answer.

"It wasn't Draco." She said quietly.

"Who was it!" He asked looking at her, tears were in his eyes. His voice was hushed, almost as if he didn't want to know. "Gin?"

"Gin-Bug, they will be punished. Aurors take abuse like this seriously. We take 'em to Azkaban. You've been beaten, and who ever did this will get locked up for it." Ron said wiping Ginny's hair off her forehead to uncover a scratch lightly bleeding on her hair line.

"Please boys, I need to care for Ginevra now. You go speak to Albus, see if any one has flooed into her room and if not ask those in the common room who went in there. I doubt it was anyone in the school, it had to have been an outsider.

Draco and Ron nodded and left swiftly. "Sorry mate, I shouldn't have assumed it was you. I just saw her like that and I guess I flipped out. Gin's strong, I've never seen anyone do anything like to her."

Draco nodded, " I know it would be something that would fit me huh? Abusive husband I mean. LikeI didn't want to marry her, so I would take anger out on her." Ron nodded reaching the stair case. "Sugar quills." Draco told the gargoyle and the two ran up the stairs.

"Enter." Dumbledore said before either could knock. Both walked into the head masters office. "Sit, explain." Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk wearing a grave expression.

Once the story was told, Dumbledore lifted a piece of paper. "Mr. Weasley you flood into the room correct?" Dumbledore asked, continuing when Ron nodded. "What time was this?"

Ron shrugged. "'Bout 30 minutes of so I would say." He said taking into consideration his trip to the dungeons, back down to the hospital wing after flooing from Draco's classroom.

"And we could assume Ginevra was like that how long before you found her?"

Again Ron shrugged. "I don't know if she was sleeping or unconscious, but she wasn't awake when I arrived."

"Well lets say this occurred an hour before you arrived. At that time several people flooed in. Mr. Potter was in here speaking to me, it says here a Mrs. Jackson flooed in, I believe she is the mother of a Ravenclaw first year, and you father Draco, was he in to see you?"

Draco grabbed the arms of the chair, his knuckles going as white as his face, Ron, however turned red, matching his hair. When he turned to look at Draco, he was gone. Looking back he saw the door slam and heard hurried footsteps on the stairs.

/-/-/-/-/

"FATHER! Where are you? I KNOW YOU"RE HERE!" Draco said walking into the main hall from the foyer where he had apperated into moments before. Seeing it was empty he ran down to the study.

"Draco dear, your home. What is wrong? And what is all the racket about?" Narcissa asked descending the stairs eloquently.

"Where is he? Where is that bumbling idiot?"

Narcissa stared blankly at her son. "Who?"

"Mother don't play games with me! Where is the disgusting man that I call my father? WHERE IS HE?"

" He's upstairs lying down." His mother answered watching as her son passed her on the stairs taking two at a time. "Draco?" She called after him as she hurried after his as fast as her heels would allow her. Reaching out she grabbed his arm. "What is the meaning of this?" She asked seeing how enraged the look on her sons face was.

"Mum, do you have any idea what he did to Gin? He nearly killed her not to mention-,"

"What is going on out here?" Lucius asked stepping out of his bed chambers. He tied his robe as he walked toward them. "Draco what are you doing here?"

"Father, you know why I am here. You know very well what the answer to that is." Draco looked angered as he spat those words. "I should be asking you WHY! Why'd you do that to her?"

Lucius sighed. "Boy, she did that on her own accord."

"Excuse me?" Draco was tired of all his excuses.

" She brought it upon herself." Lucius simply stated. Father and son stared at each other.

"How the sam hell did she do that?"

"The bloody witch is pregnant Draco!" Lucius' calm cover was wearing.

"Yes, I know! I'm the father! It's mine!"

"No boy, it isn't. You are not the father of that girl's child! And quite frankly I didn't think it was right for her to have done that to you, she needed to be punished for her actions."

Draco let out a bellowing yell, then turned and hit the wall with extreme force. "Damn it." He said as a nauseating sound came from his hand. Turning around, cradling the injury Draco looked at his father. "Even if it wasn't my child, which I KNOW it is, it wouldn't be you duty to punish her. It would be mine, and I would NEVER do a thing like that to her. She isn't mother, and I am not you. I grew up with you hurting her," He pointed to his mother, "when ever she did something you didn't like, and I can't stand it. I would never lay a finger on her. ESPECIALLY if it were for some stupid reason like that." With an evil glare to his father, and a pop he was gone.

Ron was still sitting with Dumbledore when he apperated into he Head Masters office. "Mate everything okay?" He asked when he saw Draco's hand.

"I'm going to go check on Gin." Was all he got for an answer as Draco descended the steps.

"Mr. Malfoy." Madame Pomfrey said as Draco entered the hospital wing. "She is sleeping. I gave her a sleeping draught to she should walk up in the morning. Now if you'd please come with me to my office there are several things we need to discuss."

Draco nodded gravely. He knew what was coming. He followed her into the little room adjoined to the hospital section.

"I assume you were aware of your wife's pregnancy. Correct?" she asked.

Draco felt numb, but found his head moved as he nodded. "Is everything okay?" His voice was hoarse, and just opening his mouth made him want to vomit right then and there.

"Actually, I am sorry, but she had a miscarriage. The baby was most likely traumatized by the stress put on Ginevra's body."

Draco closed his eyes. Memories flashing through his mind of his mother all of the times laying on the floor unable to get up having done something to get his father riled up. Images of his childhood were next, how his father beat him as well, when he couldn't repel a curse or make a potion correctly. All the times his father had resorted to beating and abuse when his temper got out of hand. Sighing he opened his eyes that were now brimmed with tears.

"You may go see her if you want. I have mended the bones and stopped the bleeding however the bruises remain. I have taken care of the embryo so she is no longer pregnant. I did everything I could. I didn't tell her though so you may want to inform her when she wakes up, yes?"

Draco nodded and reached for the doorknob. He turned around. "Thank you so much I don' t know what I would have done if no one could heal her." He said the tears threatening to spill. With out waiting for her to respond he left the room.

Ginny lay there, though asleep, with her brow creased. Draco didn't know if touching her would startle her, so he sat beside her. After several minutes, Madame Pomfrey checked in on them Noticing his crippled arm, she prodded it with her wand, getting a yelp and a string of curse words from Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, you hand is broken again. Why is it you resort to hitting things? Walls I assume."

Draco glared at her. "I think I have a right to be mad right now Poppy." He said bitterly as he felt his hand tingle and regain movement. "Thanks," he said quietly.

"I can conjure up another bed if you wish to stay the night with her." Poppy said quietly. She watched Draco shake his head.

"Actually can I bring her down to my room. I think she would be more comfortable down there." He said not taking his eyes of her.

"Well I guess that's fine. There is nothing more I can do for her. Good luck, and good night Draco." She said and headed off to her office.

"Come on Gin." He said scooping her up again. She was light and it pained him to see her this way. His heart was ripped in pieces, like he had never felt before, and the news of his unborn child's death was like a dagger. For someone who had never loved, or been loved, it was a strong feeling for a person he hadn't ever met.

She moved in his arms, bringing her hand to her face. "I hurt all over." She mumbled.

"Shhhh, Gin it's okay, I'm taking you down to our room." Draco said leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Draco?" She asked, opening her eyes.

"Hi Baby." He said smiling, though he looked happy to see her and was, he was dying on the inside. "Close your eyes. We're going to go to bed once we get in the door." Then after muttering the password, "Ginevra" the portrait to his suite nodded and swung open. Walking in he took her to their bedroom and placed her on their bed. "Here, get under the covers Babe." He said covering her in the dark green blankets.

She nodded and smiled. "Thank you Draco. I love you." She whispered. He nodded and left the room.

Starting a fire he threw himself on the couch. He had a lot to think about. She loved him, after all the things his father had done to her, and yet she still loved him. Shaking his head the thoughts went back to their unborn baby, and when she had told him.

_Flash back:_

"_Draco we need to talk." Ginny said as they sat together their first Friday night in his suite. He nodded, massaging her shoulders as they lay on the couch in front of the fire. "It's serious." She said sitting up. She turned to face him._

"_What Ginny? Why do you look so-,"_

"_BECAUSE DRACO! Because, we, I," Ginny sighed. "You practiced this a million and one times." She told her self getting a strange look from her husband._

"_Ginny you're scaring me. What's goin' on?" He said reaching up to touch her cheek. She looked at him, her eyes sparkling with tears._

"_I'm pregnant Draco." She said quietly. He looked at her._

"_Really? Really, your pregnant?" He asked breaking out in smile._

"_That wasn't the reaction I thought I would get." She said as he stood up and pulled her with him._

"_We're going to be parents?" He asked looking excited._

"_What has gotten into you. Don't you see how problematic this could be?" She asked looking at him._

"_Yes, very, but for some reason, that news completely thrills me." He said shaking his head. "Oh, Gin." Finally she too broke out in a smile. He kissed her deeply and meaningfully._

"_What do you think of that. Married in June, already pregnant in September." She said shaking her head._

"_Yes indeed. We should celebrate."_

_End Flashback_

He snorted. There was something about Ginny and having his baby with her that just made him warm all over. He did love her, and knew that she had learned in their time together to love him. Hopefully they could get through this together.

"Malfoy." Ron's voice came from behind the portrait. He stood and opened the door. "How is she?"

"She's asleep in the bedroom. She woke up on the way down here." He said quietly.

"How is she otherwise?"

"Well Poppy was able to fix the broken bones, and heal the cuts. But she is still bruised up pretty bad. And she lost the baby." He replied.

"Baby? What baby?" Ron asked looking at the blond that stood in front of him.

"Gin was pregnant. She isn't anymore though. That is why my father beat her. He thought she had been unfaithful, and the child wasn't mine so she needed to be punished. I am so mad at him. I just-" He shook his head. Ron merely stared at him.

"My little sister was pregnant?" he asked looking at Draco. "Well maybe it was for the best that she had a miscarriage then."

"For the best, my father beating the shit out of my wife is for the best!" Draco gave him a bewildered look.

"Well I mean she's so young maybe it is a good thing that she lost the baby."

"I don't believe this. Leave! Get out of my house. GO!" Draco said. Ron nodded and left as Draco headed to his bedroom, and his wife. He should have been there, he should have been protecting her. It was obvious she couldn't fight her own battles. Shaking his head he climbed into bed next to her, and pulled her to him. She snuggled against him until she was in her favorite spot. With a slight smile, but still boiling insides, he fell askeep.

**A/N: I KNOW SO SAD! Here it is you all wanted it so I took my time on this B-E-A-Utiful Sunday morning to post it for you. I hope it was worth it. Love and cookies to reviewers**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**


	8. The Morning After

**A/N: Yesterday I went from school to softball practice, home then to Girl Scouts. Tonight I had a s-ball game, it went from 3:30-7. Tomorrow I am on a field trip then to practice. Thursday I have a game, and Friday, though there is no school, there is no way I can get on here, I have to do the yard work. Saturday is Opening Day for Trout season, me and my friend are going all day, and Sunday is Easter. The soonest possible time I can get ANYTHING to you is Tuesday, possible Monday if you're very lucky. Don't be expecting it though.**

**Also Just to clear things up for some of you that were confused by the last chapter. I have written the next morning, it is short, but I wanted to get something up for you guys(updated)**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**

Draco and Ginny lay in bed the next morning, not caring that they had missed breakfast and classes. Dumbledore knew where they were so why did it matter. Draco held Ginny, not ever wanting to let her go. Not wanting to have to face reality where she could get hurt. He wanted her in his arms where he could keep her safe.

"Draco tell me what happened last night." She said softly as she played with his wedding band. She felt him sigh underneath her.

"Ron found you up here last night. He thought I had beaten the shit out of you so he came down and starts all this bull. Well he tells me that you're hurt, and I just lost it. I got up here as quick as I could. Then we got you too the hospital wing, and went to see Dumbledore. I just wish I had been here to protect you. It's all my fault."

"Draco Malfoy, this in no way is your fault. You wouldn't have been able to stop him. He would have put a binding spell on you and made you watch. Taught you a lesson as well." She was propped up on her elbow speaking to him, but as she discussed her abuser, she lay back down in Draco's arms. She felt him securely wrap his arm around her shoulder and knew for the little while she was there, she was safe.

"Who ever thought this would happen. A Malfoy and a Weasley, laying in bed, happily married. If you would have told me this a year ago, I would have said you drank a confusion potion, but-," Draco said being cut off by Ginny.

"I never cheated on you Draco. I don't know where he got that from. I have been as faithful to you, as a girl in my circumstances could. This baby is your's." She said laying her hand on her stomach protectively.

Draco closed his eyes, and willed himself not to cry. Something he had never had to do before, having not cried. "Ginny, honey look. Last night, you lost the baby." He said feeling his voice come out thickly. Swallowing the tears he continued, not wanting the room to be silent as Ginny wasn't talking. "Poppy says the baby was traumatized because so much stress was put on your body. You aren't pregnant anymore." He said quietly. He felt a wet spot on his shoulder and knew she was silently sobbing. When she began to shake he pulled her to him and they lay there, not moving or making any sound.

"He killed his own grandchild." She said softly. That took Draco's mind somewhere he hadn't thought of.

"Look let's put this behind us. We can completely forget about it." He said trying to rid his memory of the horrible night.

"This is something that we knew we would encounter Draco. We knew this marriage wouldn't be easy." Ginny replied. Then after a moment she asked the question Draco was dreading. "What did Ron say when he found out?"

Pretending he had no idea what she was talking about he put on his clueless face. "What did your brother say when he found out what?" He asked innocently.

"Draco I am not in the mood for games, what did he say?" She asked, and Draco could tell she was getting frustrated.

"He said that maybe it was a good thing you lost the baby last night ok?" Draco asked getting out of bed. "He said you were to young, and that maybe it wasn't so bad that you didn't have to go through with it after all." He shook his head. "I don't get why I was so devastated about it an everyone else thought it was for the best. I don't know, maybe I thought having this baby would make our marriage easier. Maybe I thought it would show people that we actually can be civil, and love each other. I don't know Ginny, I don't know." He said. "I have to teach a class, hang out here if you want." He said before grabbing clothes and striding out of the room.

Ginny sighed, she knew she had hit a nerve. Sitting in the peacefulness suddenly scared her. Jumping up from the bed she ran across the room and out the door. "DRACO, WAIT!" She said as she ran into the bathroom where he was getting in the shower.

"What?" He asked looking at her, there was fear written all over her face.

"Please don't leave me alone, I'm scared." She replied.

Draco swore to himself, not letting Ginny know that her comment pissed him off, not at her of course, but at his father. He had taken one of the strongest women he knew, and turned her into a fearful person. He had promised he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Why was this happening to him. He was just trying to make his marriage work, why was he being thrown all these curve balls. All he knew was he was up at bat, and he had 3 balls, and 2 strikes. One more strike and he was out. Another ball and he would move on. Or he could hit the grand slam and bring everyone home. How he was going to do that however was beyond him. All he knew was he couldn't strike out. Not when it came to Ginny. He hoped for a hit or a ball and then he could move on past this.

/-/-/-/-/

"Harry we have to go in and get Lucius Malfoy today." Ron said as he and Harry got ready for their rounds that morning.

"Aurors have been after that man for ages, why is today such an important day to get him?" Harry asked taking a sip of coffee as he put his feet on his desk to read a report on the death eater sightings.

"Because last night he broke into Gin's room and beat her to a pulp." Ron answered. Harry looked up from the papers in his hand.

"WHAT! That bloody ferret, I bet he was in on it too huh. Maybe we should take them both in." Harry said jumping to his feet.

"Nah, Malfoy had nothing to do with it. All I know is that if it weren't for him though, she wouldn't be where she is now. Apparently, Malfoy Sr. Found out that Gin was pregnant, which unfortunately she was. Now he thought this meant Ginny had cheated, because he assumed she wouldn't be happy to be Draco's wife, there for it wouldn't be his child. So taught her the only lesson he knew how to teach, by abusing. Ferret's mad though. He looked about ready to kill.

Harry looked at his friend in disbelief.

/-/-/-/-/

"Gin how 'bout I take you up to the Burrow for the day. I have to make and appearance before someone starts a ridiculous rumor again. Goodness already knows that Gryffindor saw you last night when I was taking you down to the hospital wing."

Ginny nodded as she munched on an apple. "If you think that is best. I mean wouldn't it be easier to got to 'Mione's. I don't want my mom to find out about this. If we keep it secret I won't have so much to deal with. She will be all over me. And you to probably. And then she'll be out to kill your dad, and I just can't deal with that right now so-,"

"So I'll go with you. I will tell her what happened. She'll probably get even more mad if she finds out from Ron before you tell her." Draco said pulling her in for a hug that she looked like she needed.

"I know. But I'm scared still." She said, Draco sighed again. So much for fearless.

"You told me this summer that you could fight your own battles. You can't go back on your word now." He said with a smile.

"Fine, but I would rather go to 'Mione's." She said turning to throw her apple core away. Draco smiled, maybe she still is a little trooper! He thought.

**A/N: I didn't just spend 4 hrs a s-ball game to leave the rules out of my fan-fics. Hope that though short I was able to clear some things up for you guys that were confused. Like I said, I am evil about cliff hangers, and you're going to have to wait until next week to find out what happens! Love and Cookies to reviewers as always!**

**/Bratiebrunette/**


	9. Memories

**A/N: Ok Ok so here it is. I told u it would be up Monday didn't I? I would have helped if I hadn't fallen asleep at 3:30 PM, and slept until 6. But hey I am up and able to type now. There was a reviewer whom I was unable to reply to, my computer froze and I lost the message so who ever that was I am sorry. I have like 15 others in there to reply to right now though. ANY WAY this story was basically thrown together I didn't know what to write so here it is. Have fun. Love and Cookies! (Updated)**

**/BratieBrunette27/**

"Draco, Ginny lovely to see you dears. How are you?" Molly asked as her daughter and son-in-law walked into the kitchen that noontime. "Lunch?" She asked watching both nod. "What brings you here? Don't you have classes?" She asked her back turned to the counter.

"Um yes, I do but Gin was given a couple days off. I need to get back though and thought I would leave her with you is that ok?" Draco asked taking the chicken sandwich he was handed.

"Everything ok, Gin?" Molly asked handing her daughter a sandwich as well before sitting her self across from them at the large table.

Ginny looked at Draco and shrugged. "You tell her." She whispered. The mother eyed both suspiciously.

"Something happened to Ginny last night Ma'am. She was attacked, physically, by none other than my father." He said watching Molly's rage grow.

"WHY? WHY DID HE DO THAT TO HER?" She asked furiously.

Draco looked down at his half eaten sandwich. He had suddenly lost his appetite. "He thought he needed to teach her a lesson. A lesson she didn't need to learn. She didn't do anything wrong. It was that bastard's fault." He said slowly getting angry as he told the events of the evening before.

"What lesson might that be?" Molly asked squeezing her tea cup so hard that it looked like it was going to break. They could tell she was trying to keep her calm, for the sake of Ginny, but try as she might it wasn't working so well.

"I got pregnant. And he didn't believe that it was Draco's. It was Mum. The baby was Draco's. But now he'll never know. He killed my baby Mum. He killed his own grandchild!" Ginny said her voice raising. She started sobbing.

"Oh, Ginbug, don't' cry. Mummy's here. Draco please go back to work, I have her. Go on!" Molly said racing from her seat to her daughter's side.

"Don't, Don't be mad at him Mum. He didn't do anything wrong." Ginny said standing up for her husband. This only made her cry harder.

Draco stood from his chair nodding. "I'll go. I will come back and pick you up a little while later ok love?" He asked. He saw Ginny nod and with a pop apperated away.

"Ginny. Why didn't' you come last night. Are you okay?" Moly asked standing up. She walked to her cabinet and opened the door. Taking out a tiny bottle she pulled out the cork and handed it to her. "Here it's a calming draught."

Ginny shook her head. "I am fine, really Mum." She said wiping her tears away. "Draco already tried to give me a memory potion before we left. Said that I shouldn't have to live with the memories. I am fine truly though." She took a sip of the tea her mother handed her. "I was scarred. I remember seeing him coming out of the fire place and I was just like. 'Oh my god. What is he doing here?' Then he gives me this evil look and says….

_Flashback:_

"_Ginevra, Ginevra, Ginevra. Why is it that you were unfaithful to my son?" Lucius asked as he strode across the room. Ginny who had stood beside her bed looked at him._

"_What in the world are you talking about Lucius?" She asked as he brushed his fingers on her cheek._

"_You know very well what the hell I am talking about." He said smashing his fist into the side of her head, sending her crumpled onto her bed. "I know your little secret. I know that you are indeed pregnant, and I also know, that regretfully it will not be the child of my son. And regretfully, you will now have to pay for that little deed. Your mistake will not be looked over Ginevra." He said in an icy tone._

_Ginny looked at him from her bed, her hand on the now swelling check. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I have never done anything with another man. Draco is my one and only. Well he has been since we got married at least." She said thinking back._

"_Don't lie to my girl!" he yelled taking out his wand and levitating her before sending her crashing into the wall. She slumped down to the baseboard. "Who was he? Potter?" He asked taking a step closer to Ginny who coward into the corner. "Huh? What about Blaise Zabini, I saw the two of you, talking it all up at the dinner party over the summer. Who was he? A minion of Draco's, or a filthy Gryffindor? Was he even a pure blood Ginevra?"_

"_HE WAS DRACO!" Ginny scream standing up, only to get a clucking sound from Lucius._

"_To think a filthy mud-blood was inside the wife of my son." He said before throwing her at the brick fireplace. Her forehead hit the corner and sent blood gushing._

"_Please, stop!" Ginny begged. "I didn't do anything. I swear, I swear on the life of this baby that it is his." She said sobbing._

"_Why do you think you can lie to me Ginevra? I know the truth so it isn't even worth it!" He said kicking her crumbled body. "You have to learn to stop lying." He said shaking his head._

"_So what will Draco say when his child is born with raven black hair? He might be a bit surprised by that. Don't put him through that it is bad enough that he has to be married to you, you stupid whore! You are a slut you know that. You are way to loose, and Draco needs to shorten his leash. The amount of trust he has in you is nauseating, and look where it got him." Again Lucius used his wand to throw the young mother at the wall, this time she landed on her trunk._

"_Oof," Ginny said. Grabbing her stomach in pain. "What's going on?" She asked as she realized her pants where now covered in blood. She started screaming in agony and pain._

_With an evil smile Lucius stepped back into the fire place. "Tootles Ginevra." He said with a wave._

_End Flash back_

Molly looked at her young daughter. "I will kill him." She said her face red.

"Mum did you hear about Gin?" Ron asked as he ran in the kitchen door. "Oh hello sis." He said noticing the tear staind, blotchy cheeks, and his mothers red face. "Guessing so."

"Can you do anything about him?" Molly asked her voice deep with rage.

"He is at the trial. Ginny if you go and say he is guilty. He gets the kiss of death. Hell I could personally Avada Kedavra him for you if you wish." He said watching his sisters eyes grow wide with fear.

"I'll go, but I want Draco to come to." She said quietly.

Ron nodded and stepped into the fire place. "I'll go get him. Mum can you get her over to the Ministry please?" Ron asked before disappeaing in a cloud of green smoke.

"Well, this is happening quite fast." She said standing. "Come algon Ginny we should be getting there. Goodness knows Ron and Draco will probably arrive first." She said. "We'll side along apperate much faster, and we can get your father too is you wish." She said before pulling her daughter to her and apperating away from the Burrow

/-/-/-/-/

"Molly, Ginevra, there you two are. I have been wondering whether I should have sent Ron or gone myself!" He said with a chuckle, though it was obvious he was rather shaken by the news.

"Ginny!" Draco said rushing towards her. She ran into his arms. "It's ok baby, we'll get through this together." He whispered against the top of her head, kissing her hair lightly.

"I'm scarred. I don't wanna see him." She said, her voicemuffled by his chest.

"Be strong, we'll all be here with you." He answered her as a pair of high heels clicked there way toward them.

"Weasleys! I am so sorry. When Draco arrived last night I had no idea what was going on! How are you Ginny?" Mrs. Malfoy asked looking the red head over. "Brutal isn't he. I have been on the bad side of his wand more times than I can even tell you. Horrible it is." She said tears misting in her eyes.

"Will you be pressing charges as well?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I have more accounts of abuse against Lucius than any other woman against her husband. They've been after him a LONG time. Of course I will." She said. "Husband or not, we have nothing like what you and Draco have." She said shaking her head. "But this isnt' about me. This is about you and, well good luck." She said embracing her daugter-in-law. "Remember, look him in they eye, and show no fear." She whispered in her ear.

A short wizard walked out of two large double doors at that moment. "Ginevra and Narcissa Malfoy?" He asked before leading them into the room.

"Wait!" Ginny shouted, making the tiny man halt in mid step. "What about my husband?"

"Is he not the one you are prosecuting?" The wizard asked.

"No, that one is my father-in-law. Her husband." She answered pointing at Narcissa.

"Very well him too. Let's go."

/-/-/-/-/

After 3 hours and many harsh stares, Lucius Alexander Paul Oliver Malfoy was sentenced to death.AvadaKedavra was performedat 6:27 that night.

"You did it Gin!" Draco said when they had returned to the Weasley house hold for dinner. "You are safe now!" He said kissing her lovingly.

**A/N: All right, I know it is short, but hey I'm on vacation I have other things to do then be holed up on a computer. My lovely reviewers thanks ahead of time and I should be able to reply to everyone's reviews. Still don't know what is going to happen next, but there is their biggest hurtle. Now more cliff hangers, well until something else happens. Love and Cookies, tell me if you don't get something!**

**/Brateibrunette27**/


	10. The Cassener Root

**A/N: AHH, runs screaming to the corner and hides don't hurt me! Hey I know it's been a while since I updated, but I have had softball and homework, and some family stuff, so I haven't exactly had a chance to get on here. Plus being the big Cadet I am I had to work the Girl Scout Father Daughter dance last night. And I went to a birthday party yesterday, and shopping. I got the best dress ever for my graduation in June! Then when I got home they were doing mantenece so I couldn't upload anything. Ok now that I have gone back and read, I have refreshed my memory, oh and BY THE WAY ****ABSOLUTE FLUFF! Oh yeah love and cookies to those who review... I need 2 think of a new food to give away... NAH! (updated)**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**

"Draco! Where is my Herbology book?" Ginny asked looking under the bed.

"I don't know where did you do your homework?" Draco asked walking into the bedroom. It was a month after the event had happened, and November was upon them. The leaves on the trees around the school and in the Forbidden Forest had long since turned to the autumn colors of red, yellow, orange, and brown. The days were now chillier and going to the Green house for Herbology and out to Care of Magical Creatures wasn't so much fun any more. On this particular morning Ginny was trying to procrastinate as long as she could, though she truly didn't know where the book was.

"Well I was doing my homework in here, but we kind of got sidetracked." Ginny answered with Draco's trade mark smirk on her face. She had become accustomed to using this sly look when ever she had a smart comment for him, and found it amusing that he liked it.

"Yes, well I wasn't really expecting to find you down here, usually Wednesday nights you are up in your room. So like any one who finds his wife after a long day, and mind you it was a rather rough day, I had a right to-,"

"FOUND IT!" She shouted after throwing a pair of pajama pants, that it had apparently been under, at his face. "What was that you were saying, I missed it." She said with an evil smile. He just glared at her before wrapping his arms around her.

"You know what? I don't know why I even deal with you." He said shaking his head before kissing her nose.

"Hmmm, maybe because I am stuck to you forever?" She questioned rasing her eyebrows in an it's-so-obvious-it's-stupid look.

"That could be it, or I just like knowing that when ever I want to I can-," Once again Draco was interrupted, this time not by Ginny, but by Dumbledore knocking on his door. Draco sighed. "Get to class, I will finish with you later." He said letting her go.

"Is that a threat?" Ginny asked wrapping her cloak around her.

"No it's a promise!" He said smacking her butt as she walked towards the portrait hole. "No, floo out, I don't want Dumbledore knowing you were down here!" He said chasing after her.

"You know he knows." She answered before pulling open the door to find a very amused Albus Dumbledore standing in front of the door. "Professor," She said quietly not being able to conceal the small smile that fell on her lips.

"Ah, Ginevra." He replied, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Ginny nodded, walking up the corridor and bursting into a fit of giggles when she knew she was out of ear shot.

"Ginny," Collin said catching up with her as she made it to the front door. "What's so funny?"

Ginny shook her head, "Don't worry about it Colliflower," She answered as the were met by a gust of cold air.

"Ok what ever. Where were you last night girl. I so needed to talk to you. Don't tell me you were down there with Draco." He said looking at her, his eyebrows raised, anticipating her answer.

Ginny looked innocently at the ceiling, but she couldn't help smiling and that completely blew her cover.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be down there! What happens when Professor Dumbledore finds out?" He asked as the pushed their way through the wind to the green house.

"He knows, he came to speak to Draco this morning and I bumped into him in the door way. That's why I was laughing, the look on his face was so funny. He knew I was in there and I can only imagine what he was thinking when I walked out!" Ginny giggled softly to herself.

Collin smiled, he had seen her after she had been attacked and it was not a pretty sight, she was constantly looking around corners and hated being alone. Now she was almost back to her normal self, though she was still not liking to be alone in the room where the dreadful night had taken place. He, along with their friend Cassidy had spent many nights in there with her, or out in the common room where she was sure there were plenty of witnesses.

"Hurry inside, and do shut the door." Professor Sprout said as the walked into the much warmer green house. Ginny pulled the door shut behind them and they walked over to their usual work table.

"Gin, where were you last night?" Cassidy asked from across Collin. Ginny smiled, but class started before she could respond."

"Does anyone in here know what a Cassener root is?" The professor asked, when no one responded, she reminded them, "Open your books, go ahead take a peek. I will pass one around."

A small ginger-like root was passed around the room. When is reached Ginny she merely looked at it and burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" Cassidy asked.

"It...it... it looks like a...a.." She couldn't answer between the giggles and gasps for breath. She leaned over the counter, grabbing her sides.

"A WHAT?" Collin asked looking at it.

"A shriveled up..." This started a whole peal of laughter between the three.

"IT DOES!" Cassidy said as she fell to her knees from laughing so hard.

Collin tried to pass it to Ginny, but she refused to take it. "EWW, I'm not touching it." She said backing up only laughing harder.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Feraura, and Mr. Creevey, please calm your selves and quit interrupting my class!" Their teacher scolded. Other student's had began looking at them.

"If you do not wish to calm down, you can leave my class. Or I can take House Points." Ginny looked sideways through her tear filled eyes, she met Cassidy's eyes and the three picked up their belongings and walked out of the room.

"You know what? We got in trouble and I don't really care. We have the next 2 hours to our selves now." Collin said as they walked back up to the castle.

"Ya, except getting kicked out of class, especially in seventh year isn't the smartest thing to do right now though is it. We probably missed the homework, and how are we going to do it if we don't know what it is?" Cassidy asked.

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. "You...You are going to do 'it' with the Cassener root?" She asked falling to the hard, cold, ground laughing. Cassidy got a look of horror on her face.

"GINNY!" She said as she went after her friend. Ginny stopped laughing and got up and ran into the castle. Looking back to see how far Cassidy was behind her she hadn't realized she slammed into something rather solid.

"WOAH Gin!" The voice said as strong arms steadied her. She knew that voice. Her eyes grew wide.

"Draco." She whispered, not being in class and being caught by your husband, who is a teacher, is almost as bad as being caught by a parent.

"What are you doing, Miss Weasley," He tried to contain his smile as he called her by her maiden name. "I believe you are supposed to be in Herbology. As are the two of you?" He said pointing at Cassidy and Collin.

Ginny frowned. "We kinda got kicked out." Collin answered after a moment seeing that his other two best friends weren't going to say anything.

"Kicked out?" Draco asked looking at Ginny, who had smiled, a look of innocence covering her features.

"Draco, er Professor Malfoy, do you know what the Cassener root it?" Ginny asked looking at him, trying to hide the smile that covered her features.

Draco closed his eyes, slowly licking his lips. "Don't tell me that's what you were doing today in Herbology." He said opening his eyes. Cassidy and Ginny were both on the floor laughing Collin leaning against the wall.

"We weren't doing 'it' Professor, though Ginny seemed to think Cassidy was. We were studying it." Collin answered when he had calmed some.

"Ginny you started all of this, huh?" Draco asked with a chuckle. When she didn't respond he continued. "Look guys you're going to get in ever bigger trouble if McGonagall finds out you were hanging out in the tower all morning. Go on down to the flat and hang out there, ok?" He instructed, walking away with a wave of his hand.

"We got to go int to the teacher's personal living space?" Cassidy asked, suddenly serious.

"Well technically it is your best friend's living space, as I am his wife, there for I live there as well, but yes you get to go down there. Let's go quick before like Draco said McGonagall finds us!" Ginny said and broke into a run.

When they reached the portrait hole, Ginny said the password. "Wait, his password is your name?" Cassidy asked as the walked in to the spacious living room. "What is someone walks by and says it? Will the portrait just swing open?"

"Well first of all, this portrait is of Draco's Great-Great-Great-Grandfather, he was once a potions professor here, as well. He knows only to open if Draco or I say the password, and besides no one knows my name is Ginevra. To everyone I am Ginny." She said throwing her bag on the couch and walking to the small kitchenette. "Butter beer?"

"Thanks," Cassidy said catching the bottle and walking around the room. "This place is huge!" she commented.

"Not really, our flat is way bigger." Ginny said flinging herself on the couch.

"Oh right, you also have a flat, I forgot about that. Where is it agian, Hogsmade?" Collin asked from the recliner.

"Ya, you'll have to show it to us next Hogsmade Weekend." Cassidy's voice came from down the hall where she was in the loo taking in the marble bath tub, and silver faucet handles.

"Well it's closed for the school year, but we decided to open it back up for Christmas, that way we aren't intruding on his mother's space, or back at my house. Maybe you can come visit for a few days."

"Ya if he doesn't hold you prisoner in the bedroom for two weeks." Collin said now getting up to examine a picture of Ginny and Draco at a wedding they had attended together over the summer, that sat on the mantle.

"Oh please. I would get hungry." Ginny replied, chucking to herself.

No one replied and they all sat in silence sipping their beverages. The fire was on in the fireplace and Ginny got up to add another piece of wood. Watching the flames grow larger still no one spoke.

"What's it like to be married?" Cassidy asked quietly from where she had sat down beside Ginny, both leaning against the couch.

Ginny shrugged. "I got introduced to marriage in an unusual way." She replied, not speaking for a few minutes afterwards. "And I mean, I hated it at first. Merlin to be married to Draco Malfoy, the most Arrogant ferret on the planet. Then not being able to do anything about it because it was a wizard marriage, was horrible. But we got over it and the summer was hard, but I now realize that marrying Draco wasn't so bad after all, and that I learned to live with him, love him even."

"You were lucky." Collin whispered, breaking the eery quietness of the all too serious moment.

"In some ways, I mean I don't know what would happen if I still thought he was an ass, I mean I do think that sometimes he is, but that is just," She shrugged. "When it came to what happened with the baby and Lucius though. I don't think a husband could have been more supportive. The baby was his, I didn't lie." She was speaking in a whisper, but Collin and Cassidy were dead silent, waiting for her to continue. "I wouldn't want any other man to father my kids. He's incredible."

Their moment of thought was interrupted when the fire went out and with a swoosh and pop Harry was in the fire place. After stepping out, the fire lit back up again.

"Oi, Ginny what are you doing down here?" He asked wiping away the soot on his shirt.

"HARRY! I have white carpet, and I just cleaned it!" Ginny said in her best Molly impression.

"Sorry Mother," He said casting a quick scourgifying charm on the spot where he stood. "Anyway where is Malfoy?"

"I'm right here." She answered grinning at him. His face took on a serious look.

"I see that and I would like to know why, but I need to find your other half." He answered looking into the kitchen.

"He isn't in there. I don't know where he is. I am here because I got kicked out of Herbology." Ginny answered.

Harry looked at her. "How the hell did you get kicked out of Herbology?" He asked turning so he could look at Ginny's friends as well.

"Harry, I am sure you know of the Cassener root?" Ginny asked. She saw Harry close his eyes and nod, a small smile on his lips.

"Yes, I am very aware of the Cassener root. Ron and I had a hard time doing anything serious in that class last year. Hermione had to put a calming charm on herself just so she could work, and that's when you know it's pretty bad." The three seventh years nodded. "Any way... so you don't know where Malfoy is?"

Ginny shook her head. "Dumbledore was came down here this morning as I was leaving for class, to talk to him, he may be up there." She answered.

"I don't even want to know what you were doing down here this morning, but hey it's none of my business. I'll talk to you guys later ok?" He asked before re-entering the fire place and with a swish and pop disappeared.

He wasn't gone 4 seconds another swish and pop brought Hermione into the room.

"Ginny why aren't you in class?" She asked the moment she saw the three occupants of the room. She hadn't even stepped out of the fire or explained her presence yet.

"Hermione, now don't get mad, but I got kicked out of Herbology. WAIT," She said holding up one hand before her friend could say anything. "It was the same lesson you could barely get through last year." She answered.

Hermione nodded knowingly. "The Cassener root?" She asked.

All three nodded, "I don't know why she would even show that to seventh years, that is just so senseless, though I don't think a younger age level would take it any better. She probably thought we were mature enough. Guess that tells you who still needs to grow up." Cassidy spoke up for the first time.

"Yes, well, have you seen my fiancé? I seem to have lost him. We were in Diagon Alley, and he was talking to some one when he came up to me and said something about talking to Malfoy. Has he been through here?"

"Ya, just went up to the head master's office. Why what's up?" Ginny asked standing up to offer the soon-to-be-bride a drink.

"I don't know." Hermione answered, shaking her head to the offer of a refreshment. Ginny could tell however that Hermione did know something, but she didn't question.

"Well I will head up there and see what I find out." She said and with a wave was gone.

"Interesting." Collin piped up from the corner. "Well if there will be no more interruptions I say we start our homework."

"What homework we weren't in class long enough to get homework. " Cassidy said standing up and reaching for her bag.

Collin looked down at his hands in his lap. "I didn't exactly get a chance to finish my transfigurations homework last night." He answered sheepishly.

"Nice Collin, real nice." Cassidy said taking out one of her trashy romance novels.

/-/-/-/-/

Draco what was going on earlier?" Ginny asked as she felt Draco crawl into bed beside her that night. The rest of the day had gone normally, but she hadn't seen Draco, not having Potions that day. She had been waiting up for him, but fell asleep before he had returned.

"Nothing, why?" He asked pulling her too him. Half asleep she scooted towards him.

"Well," She said laying her head on his chest. "Dumbledore came to talk to you, then Harry flooed in so he could talk to you. And Hermione came in looking for Harry, and though she denies it, she knows something. So what's up?"

Draco sighed. "You are too smart for your own good you know that?" He asked kissing her hand.

"Not as smart as Hermione, but sure why not?" Ginny asked softly. "But quit stalling, what are you not telling me?"

"Well, I'm sure your aware of the fact that he-who-must-not-be-named is gone. But his followers are not. And unlike last time things are happening." Ginny stayed silent that idea rolling around through her head.

"So what's gonna happen?" She asked, she was afraid to know the answer, but knew that it would intervene in her life at some point, so she might as well know.

"Potter, your brothers, and I, along with the other aurors, and some of the kids that were in the DA? Well we are going to war. It isn't for a long time off, but Dumbledore wanted to talk to me about it. Potter knew already, but rumors were spreading around Diagon Alley so he thought he would come and see how far our planning had gotten.

"Why you? Aren't you linked to all these people, your dad and aunt being who they are?"

"That's exactly why I have to do this." He answered softly. "Because I am so directly related to them, I have to help get rid of them."

Ginny shook her head. Tears were about to spill. "My brothers, which brothers?"

"Well obviously Ron, and also Fred, George, and Charlie." He knew she didn't want to hear this, all her men going off to war, but it wasn't what he wanted either.

"Don't worry about it Ginny. This is why I wasn't going to tell you." He said. "Now come on, get some sleep."

Ginny nodded, and nestled closer to her husband, however sleep was the last thing on her mind.

/-/-/-/-/

Friday, finally.

"Gin what's up? You look...horrible." Cassidy said as Ginny sat next to her at breakfast that morning.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." Ginny said taking a piece of toast. "No not because of that." She answered, not smiling. Collin who had been, shrugged. "Don't worry about it ok?" She asked. Both friends looked up at Draco who was sitting beside Dumbledore. He was also tired looking, then looking to Dumbledore's right, they saw, none other than Harry Potter.

"Gin, why is Harry sitting at the head table?" Collin asked, looking at the raven haired boy.

Ginny's neck nearly snapped, her head whipped up so fast. "Shit." She mumbled under her breath. Draco looked at her, his eye catching her's, she gave a slight smile.

At this point Dumbledore stood. "Students, good morning. I am sad to say that Professor Hillby had to resign. However in his place we have the great HARRY POTTER!" The student body all stood clapping and whooping, only the Slytherins had stayed seated, rolling their eyes.

Ginny too was sitting. 'Harry is replacing Defense Against the Dark Arts? Not good, not good, not good.' A look of panic must have taken over her features, because Collin turned to her.

"If this has anything to do with why you didn't sleep last night, I am sure everything is going to be ok." He said giving her a one armed hug.

Ginny nodded, 'Ya... we are all safe if Harry is here.' she thought. Putting on a small smile she joined in with the rest of the school as they congratulated Harry.

Only Draco saw this little piece. He hoped she wouldn't worry. With his father gone the death eaters were no match.

A/N: Here it is. Hope you liked it. There is a sort of cliff hanger but hey don't worry it's nothing big, just some idea I got. Love and cookies

/Bratiebrunette27/


	11. Safe Means Together

**A/N: See A/N at bottom. Here is Chappie 11 Hope you like it! (updated)**

**/bratiebrunette27/**

"I'm going with you."

"What?" Draco asked, Ginny had knocked on his door that night. She never knocked and the minute he pulled the door open, she had said that. He was taken completely by surprise.

"I'm going with you." She answered defiantly.

"No, Ginny you cannot go. I will not allow you. You can't risk yourself." He answered pulling her into the room, so as not to attract stares of passing students as they made their way back to common rooms for curfew.

"Draco, remember the night we got married, we said that it would be tough, but we would work together to accomplish things? Team work, if you go I go."

Draco shook his head. "Why? I have to do this, you don't. You can stay here where it is safe, I don't want you out on the battle front, NO!" He said sitting in the recliner, but leaning forward so his head rested on his hands. He stared at the floor a few moments, neither spoke.

"Because," Ginny answered slowly. Her voice was hushed as she spoke. "I need to go because, if something happens to you, I won' t be able to go on alone. I lost our baby because of your father, and I will not loose you to him too!" She said sitting in his lap.

He sat back and looked at her. "What? If I do die, it would be so you would be safe, and, and so if at that point I do have an heir, then he or she would be safe. You are the most important thing I have in this world Gin, and if this war is farther off and we do have a child between now and then, I am sure they will be a very big part of my life too. I want you to be protected, not killing yourself out of sorrow." He said knowing he was rambling, but yet knowing she understood him.

"I am safe, I am safe when I am with you, there for if you go, I go. It's the only way I will truly feel safe." She answered, kissing his forehead.

"Why bother, you aren't going to let down and give up. We will talk about this later though." He said kissing her.

There moment was interrupted however when Harry flooed in. "Malfoy, oh and Gin, Hi." he said casting a glance at Ginny and raising an eyebrow.

"Don't bother keeping secrets Potter, she will find out any way. What's up?" Draco asked shoving Ginny of his lap.

She stood with a "humph." Angered that their moment had been disturbed. "Doesn't matter, I'll just go see Mione" She said turning to walk down the hall.

/-/-/-/-/

"Gin, can I ask you a question?" Hermione said as they sat in Harry and Hermione's new living space that evening.

"Technically you just did, 'Mione, but sure." Ginny was tired, and worried. She had tried to look at some good point, but it wasn't happening.

"Do you want to be my Maid-of-Honor, at my wedding?" She asked smiling. She knew that this whole thing was bothering Ginny, and had devoted herself to making her best friend happy.

Ginny gapped. "Really! Really!" Ginny asked changing her position so she was kneeling on the couch.

"Really, really." Hermione answered quietly.

"YES!" Ginny screamed throwing herself at Hermione. She hugged her extremely tight.

"Careful Gin!" Hermione shrieked.

Ginny pulled away from her friend wide eyed. Hermione looked at her hands clasped in her lap. "Hermione what's wrong?"

"Look, you can't tell ANYONE this! Not even Draco, 'cause Harry doesn't know yet. And I am too worried with the whole death eater thing that he'll flip. He already wants to postpone the wedding until all is said and done and taken care of. I talked him out of it, but-,"

"HERMIONE SPILL!" Ginny said looking seriously at the girl in front of her.

"I'm pregnant." The voice was no more than a mere whisper.

Ginny stared shell shocked. 'This can't be happening, not Hermione and Harry, not now.' she thought, a million things running through her mind.

"Don't tell Harry please! I don't want to worry him!" Hermione had tears in her eyes. "Ginny, I'm so scared, I don't know what to do!" She was sobbing now.

"Hermione shhh, shh it's gonna be ok!" Ginny said using a cheerful voice. "You are going to bring one of the smartest, most powerful witch or wizards this planet has ever seen into the world." She said comfortingly.

"No, Gin, it's not going to be okay." Hermione said wiping away the tears. "Look I am almost positive Draco hasn't told you this yet, but the death eaters, they're going to get to Harry, and Draco, and Ron, in the worst way possible. Dammit Ginny, there aren't going to _torture_ them, they aren't going to _kill_ them! They are going to _weaken_ them! They will kill you, me, this baby, your parents! Anyone who they love, and any one who's death will cause them to be devastated. They are going to take away everyone that they don't want to loose. That is the game they are playing. That is the sick, twisted, game that they are playing."

Tonight was NOT Ginny's night. She didn't move. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to throw something. Hell she wanted to run into Draco's arms and never leave. But she could move. Her mind went blank and it was as if nothing made sense.

"Ginny." Hermione called softly.

"I'm scared." Ginny answered, swallowing thickly.

"Me too."

/-/-/-/-/

"Potter, do you think that we should do something, I mean with Ginny and Hermione? Isn't there someplace we can put them so they'll be safe, and we won't have to worry about them getting hurt or found?" Draco asked, as they played pool in the teachers lounge that night. All of the staff had been warned and were conversing about what to do.

"Malfoy, you know as well as I do, that you can never stop worrying. It's a constant feeling. But," He said shrugging. "I don't know where we could put them so we worry any less." He said as he shot a ball into a corner pocket.

"What about head quarters, Ginny has mentioned some place that you guys have. What about that? Wouldn't the head quarters of The Order of the Phoenix, be an EXTREMELY safe place for them?" Draco asked as he chalked his pool stick.

"How do you know about the Order?" Harry asked looking up from where he was about to take a shot.

"Dumbledore told me." Draco said, as if he were going to continue, but he didn't.

"Oh, well right now, I think that here at Hogwarts is one of the safest place they can be. Then when summer comes, they can be moved to Grimmauld." Harry liked the sound of that idea, and knew being on the same page as Draco with that might make things a little easier.

"Well, I guess we should head back up and go check on them. Herm's been acting kinda funny lately. Doesn't like not knowing where I am. I told her all of this so she knows, and she's scared. She's terrified." Harry said looking kinda defeated. "I mean I wish I could tell her she was safe and it all is going to be ok, but I can't, because I don't know that. Merlin, it kills me to know I am the one who has to protect her, and I can't do anything about this."

"Ginny doesn't know half this shit, and neither of us got much sleep last night over it. She kept rolling over and sighing, it was horrible." Draco said. "Don't think that this will happen often Potter, but I feel the same way with Gin, you do with Hermione."

"Come on, let's go." Harry said and then lead Draco out of the room.

/-/-/-/-/

Hermione and Ginny had been sitting in silence for a while now. Neither of them talking, not knowing exactly what to say. They found the silence comforting, yet eery. The sound of the door opening made them both jump. When they heard Harry and Draco talking, Hermione turned to her friend.

"Calm, cool, and collecting." She whispered quickly. Before staring into the fire. Ginny nodded and grabbed a book out of her bag to pretend to be reading.

"Hey girls." Harry said walking into the kitchenette and grabbing two butter beers.

"Hey Hare." Hermione answered absent mindedly.

"Everything okay?" Draco asked placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder from behind the couch and feeling and seeing her jump.

"Everything's fine." She answered quietly. Then shaking her head and waking up to reality she looked at Hermione. "'Mione's just asked me to be the Maid-of-Honor in the wedding!" She said in a fake voice.

Draco nodded, taking a sip of the beverage. "Well, I'll just finish this up and we can head home okay?" He asked looking strangely at her as she began to gaze into the fire as well. He would take to her when they got down to his rooms.

"Fine."

Draco met Harry's eye and saw him shrug. "Herm, you look tired, why don't you go to bed sweety?" Harry asked setting down the bottle on the counter. She made no move to answer.

"Babe come on." He said squatting in front of her. He took her hand in his and met her eyes.

"Harry I have to tell you something." She said quietly, and Draco saw Ginny's eyes go wide.

"What?" He asked tenderly.

Hermione seemed to think on the question a minute. Then taking a deep breath she turned to look at Ginny. "I'll tell you later." She said taking his extended hand, and using it to help her get up. "Night Gin, Draco." She said, a smile on half her lips.

Ginny turned to Draco, "Come on lets go home."

/-/-/-/-/

"Gin, what was up with you and Hermione when we got there. The truth please?" Draco asked putting the kettle on the stove for tea.

"She told me about the death eaters. She told me what they're planning on doing. Draco compared to them, we have nothing to worry about, but I am SO scared." She said hugging him tightly. She lay her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you think, that you could go stay at Grimmauld for a while?" Draco asked quietly into her hair.

"I told you, I am going too." She answered, her voice muffled by his chest.

"No, Gin you know what they are going to do now. You know that they are just going to kill you that much sooner if you go out to the battle front. If I loose you, I will never ever forgive my self, and if your brothers and Potter live through this too, they won't forgive me either. I can't let you go." He said hugging her a little tighter.

Ginny licked her lips. "Draco, what are we going to do?" She asked shakily. He could her the tremor in her voice, and noticed she'd gone several shades paler.

"Be strong, stay safe. What ever we can do." He answered

"Yes, what ever you can do." A sarcastic voice drawled from behind them. Still gripping her tightly, they turned around.

Ginny looked like she saw a ghost, scratch that... she did. Draco felt her go limp in his arms, and looking down saw she had passed out. Closing his eyes, he lay her on the couch. Then he turned to his father

"What the HELL are you doing here!" He asked completely outraged. "YOU'RE DEAD! YOU CAN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh, oh my dear boy. See that is one of the pleasures of becoming a ghost." He said smirking. "She looks pale boy, what have you done to her?" He asked softly touching the back of his translucent hand to her check.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Draco screamed.

"Now, now Draco, do keep your voice down, no need to yell." Lucius instructed.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Oh, so now we don't take orders from our father. What a shame." Lucius clucked his tongue.

"What do you want?"

"I was simply coming to say that, well my dear boy, the Dark Lord may be dead, as am I, however, the death eaters WILL win this battle. And unfortunately for you, you may loose something rather precious with it. Mind you Draco, she may soon be with her child. And you will be free."

Draco's nostrils flared as he tried to keep his cool. "You are in the after world. I assume that in some way you will end up seeing the baby. When it is 'born' in 6 months anyway. You will then see that the baby is no more Potter's than it is Dumbledore's. The child is mine. And regrettably, you lost your life over it. Now I will go kill the rest of your little death eater friends, or lock them in Azkaban, which ever is more painful."

Lucius smirked at his son. "Really Draco, I pity you. Having to do something like this for your wife. An unfaithful girl who doesn't even love you. Let her die, and you will be able to do as you wish."

"LEAVE! GET OUT OF HERE. NOW!" Draco shouted. "AND DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT COMING BACK!" With a pop, Lucius was gone. Draco rushed to the side of the couch. "Gin, Ginny wake up baby." He said smoothing her hair.

Ginny's faced scrunched up, but she opened her eyes. "What happened?" She asked placing her hand on her forehead.

Draco took a deep breath. "Nothin', don't worry about it. Come on let's get you to bed." He scooping her up and carrying her down the hall. Ginny lay her head on his chest.

"What did he want?" She asked quietly.

"Nothin', don't worry about it." He answered placing her on the bed. "Get some sleep, you look so tired."

Ginny nodded, and using her wand magically changed into her night clothes. Snuggling under the warm covers as Draco lit a fire she smiled. Watching him rise again, she looked him in the eye. "Coming to bed too?" She questioned.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm gonna go blow of some steam for a little bit." He replied sitting beside her on the edge of the bed. Suddenly the sound of the tea kettle screaming from the kitchen interrupted him. "You wanna a cup of tea?"

"Sure, I'll-,"

"No, I'll get it, you stay here." Draco responded standing up.

"Draco, I'm not a sick little girl. I can do things my self." Ginny said sitting up.

"No, but you won't let me help you or protect you in any other way, so I might as well serve my purpose as your husband in some way." He said kissing her forehead.

"What would everyone say if they could see this Draco Malfoy now? The sweet, caring, over-protective man you are?" Ginny asked a smile on her face.

Draco's eyes grew wide. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this. I have already given up some of my rudeness to you, I don't need people thinking I am a total sap!" He said, then regaining his cool he looked smuggly at her. "What would they say about you? Hm Miss Ginny Weasley, turned Mrs. Ginevra Malfoy? What do you think about that?"

"I think you should go get my tea!" She answered smartly, smirking at him.

"You know, if I wasn't so, so, all right I don't know what I am feeling, but if I wasn't you would be in trouble right now!" He said pushing her foot as he walked out of the room.

Ginny shook her head, what had her life come to?

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I know I know it is kinda late, but hey I have had no life. I don't go out, or even call friends any more. But May 22 everything should be clean, no after school activities to account for. Love and Cookies for reviewing!**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**


	12. What Lies Ahead

**A/N: Here you go. And it's early too! Boo YA! Alright just so you know ahead of time, this story is still in 2005. I know that isn't when Ginny's seventh year takes place in J.K.'s books, but my story follows what's going on today. So ya, this is still 2005. I use dates in the chapter, so you need to know these things. Love and cookies to reviewers as always!(updated)**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**

"So... have you told Harry yet?" Ginny asked Hermione. It was a week later and life had settled some. No more news had been heard about the death eaters, and Ginny thought maybe they had retreated.

"No, I can't tell him Gin." She said playing with her tea cup.

"You realize he's gonna notice pretty soon." Ginny said with a smile. She hadn't smiled much in a while, but things were looking brighter.

"Harry's been so wrapped up in the whole battle thing he hasn't been here lately, he's off in his own little world. Gosh, he used to tell me everything, now he won't. I don't know if he doesn't want to scare me or what, but we don't talk any more. He did say things were mellowing out a little. That maybe they aren't really going to do anything, just scare us."

Ginny nodded. "That seems reasonable."

"I'll tell him tonight. Only if you and Draco are here. I need moral support on this. If he flips Draco can at least hold him off me. I mean not to mention this war and everything, but we aren't even married yet, and I don't know there is something special about this baby." She said placing her hand on her still flat abdomen

Ginny nodded. She had thought the same about her and Draco's baby. It was a strong one, a very magical one at that. She was sure he or she would have been an amazing which or wizard. An extremely spoiled one at least.

"Ginny, look I know you were pregnant, but you never talk about it. Can you? Now?" Ginny looked at her friend.

"I don't know, it'll be hard." Ginny could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "I was scared, just like you. I figured it would be a problematic pregnancy, and Draco and I raising a child when we were still kids ourselves scared the shit out of me. But Draco was thrilled. He was so excited. I mean I was so afraid he would loose it and get mad, but he wasn't. I don't think I'd ever seen him so happy. And losing that baby devastated him. I guess he thought it was a way to prove to the world that is possible for a Weasley and a Malfoy to love. It was the hard evidence he needed." Tears were streaming down her face, but Ginny knew this was closure. "I thought it was my fault. I felt so guilty, I shouldn't have let him hit me, I should have been more cautious." She wiped away her tears. "I've put it behind me now though." She said sighing heavily.

Hermione was silent for a minute. "He really does love you. And I bet you two will be great parents when the day comes that you do have kids." Hermione said softly taking Ginny's hand.

"Ya right, like that's gonna happen anytime soon." Ginny said half snorting.

"Lets go look." Hermione said suddenly standing.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked placing her tea cup on the coffee table.

"Working at the Ministry as I do. I have come to acquire a lookascope. Shows you the future. Want to take a peek?" Hermione asked devilishly.

"If you had this why didn't you know you were going to get pregnant?" Ginny asked following Hermione to the back bedroom she shared with Harry.

"I haven't used it yet. I really had no need to see my future." She answered shrugging going into the closet she pulled out a telescope looking object. "Here just look through the little hole and you should be taken to a scene that will take place in your future." She said standing up the object on a tripod.

"This is nothing like Tom Riddle's diary right?" Ginny asked looking at it.

"No, that was a memory, hence it already happened. This hasn't happened yet."

"But how do I know it will take me into the future I want to see."

"Stop asking questions and just look already!" Hermione shrieked. Ginny smiled and leaned in, closing one eye so she could see through the small hole.

Then she was falling. Like going into a pensive. She landed with a thud, except there was no thud, not was it hard where she landed. Looking around she recognized their flat in Hogsmade. Looking into the kitchen she could see herself at the stove, a small strawberry blonde girl with a pony tail on the top of her head sat at the table with a coloring book and crayons. She looked about four.

"_Mummy, when will Daddy be home?" The little girl asked._

"_I don't know Payton, when the war is over." Ginny answered. _

"_Mummy, will you tell him about Cole when he gets home?" It was obvious the girl often asked questions by the way Ginny sighed and turned to look at her._

"_Yes, I will tell Daddy about Cole when he gets home." The 17 year old Ginny's eyes grew wide, her future self was about 7 months pregnant._

"_Does he miss me and Spency?" Ginny squatted down beside the girl._

"_I have told you a thousand times, yes. Daddy misses you and Spencer very much. He writes it in ALL his letters! Now go put your book away, it's time for dinner." Ginny said helping the little girl down from the chair. Young Ginny watched as the two walked down the hall and into the room they now used as Draco's office. There asleep in a crib on the side of the room was a baby Ginny guessed was about 18 months old. Picking up the baby who yawned and cuddled against his mother's side the young mother turned back to Payton. "Come on, lets go eat."_

_At dinner the girl continued asking question. "When will the war be over so Daddy can come home?" She asked pushing her pasta around her bowl._

_Ginny turned away from Spencer in his high chair who was munching happily on a piece of bread. "Payton sweety, I told you I don't know. The war has only been going on for 6 months remember?"_

"_Yes Mummy, I remember. But how come Daddy had to go?"_

_Ginny shook her head. "Because baby girl, he had to go fight the bad people. Now eat your dinner."_

"_Grandfather's bad people right?" Ginny turned back to the girl._

"_Who told you that?" She asked looking strangely at her daughter. The small girl smiled knowing she had struck gold._

"_Grampa said so. He also said that Daddy was a good man for fighting against them. Carter says they are really mean. Are they Mummy?"_

"_I need to tell you Godparents to watch what they tell that boy of theirs." Ginny said shaking her head. "Look baby girl. No more questions-,"_

"_ONE MORE! Please?" Payton interrupted._

"_Fine, what?"_

"_How come the mean guys waited so long? I heard Gramma tell Grampa that they were being bad when you were still in school. That was before I was born!"_

"_You're right, you were born in the October after I graduated school, and I was still at Hogwarts when they started being mean. Then they didn't attack until 5 years later."_

Ginny suddenly felt like a muggle vacuum was turned on and she was sucked away from the scene. Landing back in Hermione's bedroom her friend looked at her with a smile. "So?"

"We're safe." Was all she said before walking over to the bed and sitting down. "The death eaters don't attack for another 5 years. The calendar on the wall said January, and apparently they guys had been gone for 6 months, so they left in June or July. I have 3 kids, or 2 and I'm pregnant. Payton I'd say is four, Spencer is around 18 months. And seeing in how apparently Draco is unaware of my pregnancy, I am seven or eight months pregnant. Oh by the way, your son Carter, needs to learn not to tell my Payton things about the war."

"So, do you think it was a glimpse, or something that will come in handy sooner?" Hermione asked. "Carter you said?"

Ginny nodded. Then spoke after a moment. "It's so strange. Seeing me, and knowing those kids are mine, and, and Draco's. I mean sure I thought about this when I was pregnant, but I guess that I never realized what was at the other end of that road. That a living breathing child would be our responsibility." She sat there soaking it in. "Hermione!"

Hermione who had sat down on the bed beside her looked sideways at her friend. "What?"

"My future self said that Payton was born in October, and I am assuming that is this coming, because I said, "They 'started being mean' when I was in school then you were born in October," So that must mean in January..." She trailed off knowing that Hermione knew what she meant.

"So, it's November. ALMOST December, what are you going to do?" Hermione asked smiling mischievously at her friend.

"Spend as much time as I can with Draco?" Ginny asked slyly. "No, I am going to go tell him and Harry about what I saw. This could help a lot."

"NO!" Hermione barked. "You can't. The Ministry doesn't exactly know that I have this, they, well they would get really pissed at me if they find out that I have it and used it. Then people were going around telling other's futures. I could loose my job Gin."

"But, 'Mione, I tell Draco EVERYTHING." Ginny whispered. "How can I not tell him about us having children, and being safe and, and-,"

"YOU CAN'T! I tell Harry everything too, but this is one of those things you can't. Obviously in the future you had good reason not to tell him about your most recent pregnancy." She finished in her old 'so-ha' voice.

"THEN WHY DID YOU TELL ME TO GO! WHY DID YOU LET ME SEE!" Ginny stood, she was now mad. This was good, this was something that Draco _needed_ to hear. "I'll keep it a secret for now, but I am going to tell Draco at some point. This isn't something that I can't not tell him!" She said before stopping out of the room, and slamming the door to their flat shut. Back in the passage she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hey I was just coming in to get you." Draco said, moving to touch her, but dropping his hand when a student walked by.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked at Draco, standing beside Harry, suddenly smiling evilly she turned to her ex-crush. "Hey Harry, um Hermione has something REAL important to tell you, why don't you go in and talk to her?" She asked sweetly. Harry nodded and went into his living quarters.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked as they walked down towards their own flat in the dungeons.

"Hermione is pregnant." Ginny answered, taking his hand when no one was looking.

"She is?" Draco asked, shaking his head he looked at her. "EW!"

Ginny smiled. "We need to talk too." She said when they had reached their portrait a few moments later.

"What are you going to tell me you are pregnant too?" Draco asked with a laugh. Ginny walked inside not answering. Draco followed the door swinging shut behind them. "Are you?"

Ginny shook her head. "Nah, but you can't tell anyone what I am about to tell you. Hell I'm not supposed to tell you, but I need to. Hermione has a lookascope. I went to the future. I got see-,"

"GINNY!" Draco said looking at her. "Why the hell did you do that! Those things aren't safe, people have been stuck in those scenes for ever, they don't come back. I can't believe you would do that, we don't even know if these things are true."

Ginny quit smiling. "I came back didn't I? Do you want to know what I saw or not?"

"Spill." Draco said softly.

Ginny walked forward and wrapped her arms around him. "It January, 5 years from now. I was at our flat in Hogsmade, and there was little girl sitting at the kitchen table. Draco it was our daughter."

Ginny felt Draco freeze. "Our daughter? What, what was her name, how old was she?" Ginny smiled against his chest.

"Her name's Payton, she's 4. Draco we have this little girl in October, in 11 months, we'll be parents." She said softly. Draco didn't answer. "Then Payton, she started asking all these questions. You were at war. Draco they don't attack until June four years from now. That means that although they have started all this shit, they don't attack us for almost 5 years." She said smiling. "We're safe."

"And you never have to go." Draco said slowly. "If you are there taking care of our daughter that means that you never went to war, right?"

"Daughter and son. After the whole inquiry, I walk down the hall and pick up a little boy, Spencer." She said, knowing that in the future Draco hadn't known about Cole, so his present self probably shouldn't know either.

"Payton and Spencer Malfoy." Draco said taking a minute to soak it in. "What do they look like?"

Ginny smiled, unwrapping her arms, and taking him by the hand. She lead him over to the couch and they sat down together. "Payton could be your twin. She's got that platinum blonde hair of yours, and your blue eyes. She's got my freckles though, and unfortunately your attitude and mine combined."

Draco snorted, "That can't be good." he said shaking his head.

Ginny smiled, "No probably not, I don't think I'd like to see her as a teenager. But then Spencer, or Spency as Payton refers to him has a combination of our hair, kind of a strawberry blond, and green eyes. He's adorable."

"Do you think I could go see for myself?" Draco asked.

Ginny shook her head. "I wasn't even supposed to tell you, Hermione's gonna kill me. Besides I... Never mind, no you can't see it."

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY MALFOY!" Ginny gulped. She turned to the fire and saw her mother's face.

"Hello Mum, what, what brings you to our fire place?" She asked uncomfortably.

"Harry and Hermione just popped in, Hermione is VERY upset!" Molly answered.

Ginny sighed. "I know. But-,"

"BUT NOTHING MISSY!" Her mother screamed. "You and Draco get your little fanny's over here, right NOW!"

Ginny turned to Draco. "See, I told you. Mum killing me is even worse than Hermione doing it!" She said pulling herself off the couch. "Because DAMN Death Eaters everything is so FUCKED up!"

"Now, now Ginevra no need to swear." Ginny's anger suddenly grew. Turning around she looked straight in to the translucent eyes of her "Father-in-law."

"I'm not scared of you any more Lucius. So you can leave now, you can't hurt me, or Draco or anyone else any more, so just get out of here." She said turning to grab some floo powder.

"Ginevra, have you ever heard of the Life Fire potion? No, well it brings ghosts back to life. I have Severus brewing me up a nice vile so you better start being nice to me. You know what I can do. By the way, I know about Payton, and Spencer, and Cole. For I too have been to the future. Good night kids." He said before disappearing.

"If he wasn't dead, I'd kill him." Draco said, wrapping Ginny in a warm embrace. "Come on lets go to your Mum's before I too get killed for not getting you over there on time." Ginny nodded, and received a warm, loving, kiss from Draco.

/-/-/-/-/

"Ginny, I don't get you, why would you do something like that to her. I thought she was one of your best friends." Molly said as they all found themselves around the kitchen table 20 minutes later. It was Ginny, Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Molly.

"Mum, Hermione and I were talking. Then she brought up the whole having kids thing, and said I could go to the future and look, see my kids. So I did, and I found out some pretty important information, but she said I couldn't tell Draco, or Harry. Well I got really mad. I didn't tell Harry anything, just that Hermione needed to tell him something."

"I see, and Hermione was this something you wanted to tell Harry?" She asked, suddenly becoming an interrogator.

"Well, it is rather important. And I do need to tell Harry, but so far only Ginny knows and she swore to keep it a secret. However I now assume she has told Malfoy here everything. Right Malfoy?" Hermione asked, looking ready to kill him.

Draco shrugged. "I know some things, I don't know what EVERYTHING is." He said slowly, knowing no matter what he said the out come wasn't going to be good.

"Fine," Hermione said turning to Ginny. "Tell everyone what you saw."

Ginny gulped. "Mum, I got to see your grandchildren. They're so beautiful. This is January, 5 years from now. Payton, our little girl is 4, and Spencer is 18 months. But it wasn't a good time. Draco was at war. The Death Eaters attack in June of 2009. My vision is as I said in January of 2010. We're safe for the next four years!"

Molly looked at her daughter. "You're sure? You're absolutely sure?" She asked. Ginny nodded, and the mother stood to embrace her yong daughter. "OH, everything is going to be ok!"

Ginny nodded, _'Ya, everything is going to be ok...'_

**A/N: There, chapter 12! YA it's up! Well I need reviews, good ones too, on account of I just updated on the 9th, and I have already updated again! Love and cookies to those that do!**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**


	13. Surprise, Surprise

**A/N: Damn I am good, I am still getting reviews from Chap 12, and WOO HOO here is 13. I wrote this one fast, I haven't had a lot of hw so I was able to get on here and type. I like this chapter, it kinda jumps around a lot but I like it. As I already said. Happy Reading! OO wait Hogsmade has been spelled wrong this entire time. I was reading Harry Potter, ya I started defanficing my mind by rereading the real ones, and I found out that is it spelt HogsmEade, with that E thrown in there. Love and cookies to reviewers! (updated)**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**

"Hermione, what was the news that you needed to tell Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked after everyone had calmed down.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Well, now I assume would be the best time to just say it, wouldn't it." She looked to Ginny, whom she had forgiven in the moments of merry chaos. Ginny nodded. "Harry, you're,… I'm,… we're,... GINNY tell him!"

Everyone swung around to look at Ginny, who had flushed red. Closing her eyes she smiled, then opening them she stared Harry right in the eye. "Harry, you're going to be a father." She said softly.

Draco slung his arm over Ginny smirking, as she slumped down in her seat. Hermione was nervously playing with her fingernails in her lap. Molly jumped up and embraced Hermione, all the while Harry sat there, staring into space. Shocked at what he had just heard. "You're sure?" He asked quietly after Molly had sat back down, dabbing her eyes with an old handkerchief that had appeared out of no where.

Hermione looked at her fiancé and nodded. "Positive, I'm 6 weeks along, due in August," She said trailing off, not liking the look on his face.

"What about this war, we aren't even married! How can I take care of you, and save the world from Death Eaters, plus teach 7 classes of Defense Against the Dark Arts, all while raising a baby?" He asked. "I'm going out."

"Harry, don't go!" Ginny said jumping out of her chair and throwing herself in front of him. "Don't have that attitude. I was pregnant once too, and that is the last thing that a girl wants to hear from the father of her child. The response is what makes having a child all the worth while. Carter is going to be a phenomenal kid. Don't walk out on him now."

"Carter?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows. "Can I assume you learned this on your little trek to the future as well?"

Ginny nodded, "Ya I did. You can't have that attitude. Watch, when Hermione gets further along, and once he is born, you will hate walking out of his room at night. Don't deny this. Ask Draco."

Harry glanced over Ginny's head to the blond who had gone wide-eyed. "What?"

Draco shook his head. "I can't believe I am telling thee Harry Scar Head Potter this, but," Taking a pause for a deep breath he continued. "Ginny was 8 weeks pregnant when she lost that baby, I have never been so devastated in my life."

There was silence before Ginny went to sit on his lap. This was the first time he had talked to anyone other than herself about losing the baby, or Ginny being pregnant in general. "It's okay Baby," she whispered in his ear, kissing him softly on the cheek. "You guys stay here, talk, me and lover-boy here are heading home." She announced standing up.

/-/-/-/-/

"Gin?" Draco said from the bedroom, where he was turning down the blankets for the night.

"What?" Ginny asked from the bathroom. "Hold on." Stepping out of the bathroom in a skimpy, red, night piece.

"Um..."

Ginny smirked. "Lose your train of thought?" She asked sexually.

Draco nodded. "Lucius, when he came he mentioned Payton and Spencer, but who was Cole?" Ginny's heart leapt.

After a moment she decided to answer, it wouldn't hurt her future too much she guessed. "I am pregnant. IN THE FUTURE!" Ginny laughed softly. "In my vision, or what ever you want to call it, I am about 7 months pregnant. You don't know this though. I am assuming, that I don't tell you because you are away, and have enough to worry about with two kids, and so you don't feel that you need to come home. I mean there are a thousand possibilities, but you don't know. And I figured, if I didn't want you to know in the future, it obviously wouldn't be smart to tell you now. But I guess it won't be such a big deal." She said nodding. Draco stared at her.

"So in the next 5 years," He said holding up and hand to show five fingers. "We have 3 kids?"

Ginny nodded. "Pretty much."

"Then we better start practicing!" He said in a low voice, capturing her mouth with his.

"I didn't put this skimpy piece on for nothin'" Ginny said with a smirk.

/-/-/-/-/

"It's time to get up." Draco announced the next morning. He'd awoken unfortunately do, to the alarm clock screaming. "Get up you lazy bums, it's Monday, Get up you lazy bums, it's Monday."

Ginny who was strewn half way across his abdomen snuggled closer. "5 more minutes? PLEASE DRACO!" She asked in a half awake voice.

"Nope, come on, time for breakfast." He said moving to sit up. Ginny however had rearranged herself so she was now laying in his arms. "Ginny, I am serious, up now!"

"Oh come on, you're supposed to be my husband Draco Malfoy, not my mother. I already have one of those." She said waking up slightly, to her displeasure. "You are a teacher, you can excuse me from my classes right! I don't wanna go, hell it isn't even my fault I didn't sleep, it's your's!"

"You were only a willing participant now come on before I physically pull you out of bed!"

Ginny growled, but threw back the covers, exposing her laying in Draco's shirt. How she had come to be in it, she had NO idea. Throwing her legs over the edge of the bed she rubbed her temples.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Draco told her, and she could feel his weight lift off the edge of the bed.

"NOT If I get there first!" She said running by him.

Draco reached out and grabbed her waist. "There is room for two in our shower you know." He whispered in her ear. "Besides, we are running late as it is, it would be so much faster."

"Ya, but we would get nothing done, and you know it. It would just take longer to get clean."

Draco nodded, nipping her ear. "I know."

/-/-/-/-/

Draco sat in his class room later that morning, feet kicked up on his desk as he waited for his seventh years to come in, Ginny's class. A small knock at the door tore his mind off of what Ginny had seen... his kids.

"Mr. Malfoy? Draco?" A petit blond asked from the door way, she was maybe 25.

Draco threw his feet back on the floor and stood. "Yes, I am Draco Malfoy, how can I help you?" He asked, thinking that the woman looked strangely familiar.

"I'm Morgan Gilmore. I was your father's secretary until about 3 years ago?" She said.

A light bulb went off in Draco's head. "Ah yes, I remember now. I thought you looked familiar. What can I help you with Ms. Gilmore?"

"I was informed that your father, Sir Lucius Malfoy, was sentenced to death, near a month ago."

Draco nodded, "Yes that is true. He was arrested for many accounts of abuse, including that of my wife." He answered, feeling the need to explain to the young woman the account of her old bosses death.

"Your wife, you're married?" She asked, as Ginny ran into the room and said "Draco."

"Ah, yes, here she is now, my wife Ginevra Malfoy."

"It's nice to meet you. I was wondering if you, and your wife of course, would join me for dinner tonight? There is something I wish to discuss with you."

Ginny looked at Draco, who shrugged. "What is it Monday? Gin are you free?"

Ginny nodded, "Ya, just got to ask Dumbledore if I can leave with you." She said walking closer to him so she could get a good look at the woman.

"It's settled then, I will talk to Dumbledore, and we can meet you in Hogsmeade at say 7?" Draco asked looking at his planner.

"Actually I... 5 would work better." Morgan informed them.

"Fine." Draco responded, "That's fine, we'll see you then, then." He looked confused a moment "Sorry."

Ginny giggled softly, realizing how stupid the "Then, then" made him sound when he was trying to be so formal and business like.

Ms. Gilmore nodded and left the room. "What was that all about?" Ginny asked, as more people flowed into the room.

"Take your seat Miss Weasley." Was all Draco said.

A disgusted look took over Ginny's face. Without another word she headed to her seat beside Cassidy and Collin.

"What's with you?" Cassidy asked as she slammed her books on the work table.

"My husband is being an ass. He isn't telling me some thing." She answered pulling out a piece of parchment and beginning to take the notes on the board.

"All right, settle down. Notes are on the board, start the potion when you are finished, all the supplies should be in the closet." Draco said. "I will be walking around passing out Friday's tests."

Ginny's hand writing was miserably sloppy, and she was glad that Snape wasn't going to see them or she'd have to write them over, probably 20 more times in her neatest writing. Just as she was getting ready stand to collect her materials Draco appeared. Giving him a look that told she was mad she took her test. "How'd I do?"

"I left you a little note, we can discuss it after class." Was all Draco said in reply. Ginny rolled her eyes. His teacher mode sometimes really made her feel left out. "Mr. Creevey, I believe that I asked for essence of mouse, not essence of moose. That will not make the potion you were assigned. And I really wouldn't want you blowing up my class room today, or any of the other students in here."

Collin blushed. Then turned to Ginny when Draco had moved on. "What's up his ass? Why is he acting like Snape?"

Ginny however wasn't paying attention. She was reading the note Draco had left her it said:

_Gin,_

_That was Morgan Gilmore, she was my father's secretary. She came in regards to my father. I have no idea what she wishes to speak to us about. Don't be mad at me. See me after class though._

_Love Draco._

Ginny folded her test paper, and looked up at Draco who was pointing out to a Slytherin girl that she was supposed to chop, not shred her Lilac petals.

"What'd it say?" Collin asked when he had returned with the mouse essence.

"Nothing, just wanted to know why I did so poorly. It's fine." She said catching Draco's eye. She nodded, smiling. She saw a faint smile on his lips too, but knew that this was still bothering him.

/-/-/-/-/

"SO you have NO idea what she wants?" Ginny said from the front table that she was sitting on swinging her legs back and forth.

"No, well. My father, you know never truly treated my mother with ANY respect, and so in that I believe that he may have slept around some. What scares me, is that in the death of my father, she is coming back to say she had his child."

Ginny stared at Draco. "But, no, you don't' think." She couldn't make a coherent sentence and the thought of Lucius having more children was horrible. The one he had he'd terrorized the life of already.

Draco shrugged.

/-/-/-/-/

"I'm so glad you two could meet me here tonight." Morgan started off saying as they reached the table where she was already sitting.

"No problem, what was it you needed to tell us about?

Morgan was quite a moment. "I worked for your father as a secretary, from the time I graduate Hogwarts, until I was 22. At that point I had to leave. I couldn't work for your father anymore. I mean Lucius, he, he was a good man, but not such a great boss. I loved your father, I wasn't very close to my own and loved knowing that he looked out for me at work. Well one day the love spread a little too far, and I got pregnant."

Draco who had guessed it was coming still seemed shocked. Breaking out of the trance he threw Ginny and "I-told-you-so" look. "I have a sibling then?" He asked, knowing what a dumb question it was, but afraid to hear the truth all the same.

"Yes, Alyssa. Alyssa is 21 months old. But Draco, I can't take care of her anymore. I'm getting married, and my husband doesn't want to raise Lucius Malfoy's baby. I couldn't give her to your mother to raise, and so I thought I would hand custody over to you for you to raise her." She said in a rush of words. Draco and Ginny almost didn't understand her, but held onto every word.

"You want us to raise Alyssa?" Ginny asked quietly. "But Draco teaches all day, and, I'm, I'm still a student how could we?"

"You're leaving me with my father's mistake? You're leaving me with my father's responsibility" Draco asked looking furious. "You went and slept with my father, and are now asking me to raise his child!"

"Draco," Ginny said softly.

"Did you see this in your vision. Did you see a fourth kid, Alyssa. How old would she be 7? Huh, Gin? Was there a little 7-year-old in the house too?" He asked. "No, no I'm not taking his responsibility. Why didn't you tell him! Why did you run away?"

Morgan had tears in here eyes. "Don't you get it? I knew he was no good. I knew how brutal he was to you. Why would I put my child through that! That's like handing your child to the lions. Why would I do that if I didn't have to?"

"But still you want me to raise his child? I'm 18-fuckin-years-old. How in the hell do you expect me, and my 17-year-old wife to raise a 21 month old?" Draco asked. His voice had risen and he was starting to get a lot of attention. Ginny would have slid down in he seat at all the people staring at her, except she really wanted to know the answers to these questions.

My husband doesn't want her. He says he could never raise a child that wasn't his, he says that, that he'll never raise Lucius Malfoy's daughter. Mind you is a very loving kind of guy."

"Who the hell is your husband?"

"Charlie Weasley."

Ginny felt like she was going to die. This wasn't happening, no, no, no. Draco looked at Ginny.

"Charles Arthur Weasley?" Ginny asked hoping there was another Charlie Weasley in England.

"Yes, you know him. He is English, but I met him in Romania."

Ginny moved forward as she smacked her forehead on the table. "Thas ma brother" She said, into the table.

"GINNY!" Ginny lifted her head.

"Nice to meet you future-sister-in-law. Glad to know I was informed of your engagement!" She said sweetly.

"Well this makes it all the more perfect. I'm surprised Charlie's never mentioned you were married to Draco."

"Ya, well my brothers weren't too keen on it. Why it more perfect?" She asked now rubbing her temples.

"Well, I could still be her aunt. I could still be there for her. You're family. Please think about it." She said rising from her chair. She nodded to them, then grabbing her coat off the back of the chair walked out of the restaurant.

Draco looked at Ginny. "What has are life come to? First I marry a Weasley, then I find out my father has beaten the shit out of her. On top of that, his daughter is being given to me and the Weasley wife to raise because her mother is marrying a Weasley, who doesn't want her." He said. "Come on let's go back to school, I have NO appetite and if I stay here I will be tempted to down as much alcohol as I can get my hands on, and we both know what happened last time I did that." He said standing.

Ginny too rose. "Draco, look, you may not want to see it, but there is a possibility that this girl could have been some where during my vision."

Draco shook his head as they walked out into the chilly night air. Being November it was dark, and he took Ginny's gloved hand in his. "No, don't you think Payton would have asked about Alyssa too?"

Ginny shrugged, "Hey I was just throwing it out there. What are we going to do?"

"What else are we going to do Gin? We're going to take her." His answer surprised Ginny, that really wasn't what she was expecting.

"What?" She asked stopping in the middle of the cobble stone street so she could look at him more clearly. There wasn't any light, but she could make out the features on his face.

"Lucius Malfoy has already devastated one of our child's lives. If we have the chance to make the life of this little girl the best it can possibly be why shouldn't we?" He asked. "I have no idea how you are supposed to finish school, and how I'm going to work during the next 6 months, but I'm sure we'll find a way."

"Your brain is on high speed isn't it? Constantly thinking."

Draco nodded, and they started walking again. "She'll never replace the child we lost." He said so softly Ginny wasn't sure he'd said it at all.

"I know." She whispered back. "But she will help fill in that void."

"How do you know that? We haven't yet met her." He said letting go of her hand and wrapping his arms around her as it was getting colder.

"If she's anything like her older brother. She's cute, and witty and lovable. And there may be that outer shell that makes everyone think ASS HOLE, but once you see through that, it's a really good person inside."

Draco smiled, nodding. "I was shocked ok. I shouldn't have been that mean to her, I just wasn't expecting that she was going try and force feed us custody you know?"

"Ya... Draco remember when your dad came yesterday, and said he'd also seen that future. Do you think he knows about Alyssa?"

Draco was quiet. "I don't know."

/-/-/-/-/

"What is the great pleasure I have, getting to be called by my son, whom I remember said he disowned me?" Lucius said as he glided into Ginny and Draco's living room that night.

"We need to ask you if you are aware of the fact that you have a daughter. A 21 month old named Alyssa?" Draco asked, standing up to regard his father.

"I have a what? How old? Who is she?" He asked looking at them as if they'd asked if he had four heads.

"A daughter, her name is Alyssa and she is 21 months old. Her mother is Morgan Gilmore, an ex-secretary and mistress of your's?" Ginny asked, seeing him recognize the name.

"Yes, well little Miss Gilmore always wanted something from me. I guess she got it. Her own little me. Alyssa you say, that's cute I guess. You're sure she is mine, and not some gold digger who wants child support right?" Lucius asked Sitting cross legged in an armchair.

"So you admit there is a possibility that she is your's?" Ginny asked.

Lucius nodded.

"Morgan is getting married, and her husband doesn't wish to raise your child, so she has asked me and Gin to raise Alyssa." Draco told him, watching the expression on the ghost's face.

"You, raise this little sister, I guess you could call her. Why would you do that?" Lucius asked. "Who is this husband that doesn't wish to raise her. I should give him a piece of my mind, not willing to raise a Malfoy. We are pureblood, some of the only ones left, he should be damn proud to raise my daughter."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "You aren't taking this as we would have expected, you aren't denying it, you aren't cursing her for not telling you, you aren't forbidding us from taking her. Are you okay with this?" She asked curiously.

"Why shouldn't I be. I'm dead, I can in no way do anything to raise her. If any one should you Draco should. Being her brother, she should at least be raised by a Malfoy, even is her mother would be a betraying Weasley."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! Ginny will be a better mother for her alone, then you ever did for me!" Draco said.

"Dray, calm down." Ginny sat placing her hand on his shoulder. "You said you went to the future. Did you see us being the parents of Alyssa?" She asked.

"I did see a girl, a blond, she did look rather like Draco, but I don't know what I assumed she was to either of you. I really must go now, the Bloody Baron has asked my to join them for cards in the dungeons tonight." He said before gliding back out through that wall.

"Was that any help to us?" Ginny asked, softly.

"I don't know, it could have been." He said obviously thinking things over in his head.

/-/-/-/-/

"CHARLIE'S FLAT!" Ginny said as she threw the Floo Powder down in the grate of the fire place.

"Who'd there?" Her brother's voice asked when she had arrived at her destination.

"Your sister!" She said brushing the soot off her sweat shirt. "Hello dear brother. Oh we need to talk." She said venomously. "Draco will be here, ah now." She said as Draco too arrived in the living room of her brother.

Charlie frowned. "'Bout what?"

"Don't play dumb, Weasley. About your fiancee trying to pawn off my sister on us." Draco drawled, looking around the room of a very dragon obsessed person.

"My fiancee? Your sister? What the bloody hell are you talking about Malfoy?" Charlie asked obviously confused.

"Morgan Gilmore, her daughter Alyssa, who also happens to be the daughter of his father, the one you refuse to raise?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not engaged, nor have I ever refused to raise anyone, I have no idea what you are talking about." He said slowly.

"WEA-," Draco started, obviously getting mad.

"No, Draco he's telling the truth. You know what. We just got played. I don't know who the hell that woman thinks she is, but we have been played." Ginny said. "Sorry Char, we're just gonna go now." She said standing on her tip-toes to kiss he brother on the cheek. "See you are Christmas."

"Ya," He replied still having no clue what was going on.

/-/-/-/-/

"Shit, tell me this isn't happening." Ginny said when they returned to their own flat. Draco was behind, so as she moved out of the fire place, she found her self stuck in a maze of baby toys, a play pen, a crib, a changing table, and a high chair. "This can't be good." She said again looking around at the now cluttered room.

"What the fuck?" Draco asked when he too was back in the room.

"We SO got played here Draco." She said again.

"I realize that you know Gin. Kinda obvious." He shook his head.

A soft sound made both of them look to the crib. "NO way." Ginny said. Both made their way over to the crib, there inside lay a tiny, blond baby girl, with her blue eyes filled with tears. Her dress, an expensive looking one, was disgusting, it was covered in snot, food, and Ginny didn't know what else. "She doesn't look liked a very cared for child." She said softly picking up the tiny toddler.

"Ah, here, a baby bath, and all sorts a soaps. Wanna give her a bath? We're gonna have to do something about her. That much is true, but I don't think we can do anything when she is this dirty." Draco said picking up the items.

"How can a woman have so much, but not use any of it to care for her daughter?" Ginny asked looking at the designer diaper bag, and solid oak crib.

"I don't know, but I can't stand seeing her like this come on, let's get her cleaned up." He said taking the little girl into his arms. She went to him, seeming to not care they had never met before. "I don't want to know what she has gone through these past 21 months."

Ginny shrugged. "She can't go back there. If a woman is willing to give up her own child, and not care. Especially when she is treated like this, we can't send Alyssa back."

"I know, we aren't." Draco answered kissing her on the top of his head. "I've never had a little sister, and this one definitely is mine."

Ginny smiled. Here was the family she always wanted. Sure there was a lot to work out, and the truth would have to unravel at some point, but in some strange way. She knew that this was right.

**A/N: NOT THE END! Don't worry I am not going to quit on you now. I don't know where this chapter came from. But I like it. So ya, read, review. Love and cookies to those that do! Not much more to say here... so ya happy reviewing!**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**


	14. Any More

**A/N: here it is! LOL! It's kinda late, I know, I know, but it's here at least right! Ok I used the song Throw Yourself Away, by Nickelback, on the CD The Long Road in this chappie! It's kinda not what you would expect, but things have been kinda wild on my end and it all came out in a strange chapter. LYL to my reviewers! (updated)**

**/bratiebrunete27/**

Baby's born on a bathroom floor  
Her mother prays that it'll never cry  
But nothing's wrong you've got your prom dress on  
When they ask you'll say "it isn't mine"  
You know there gonna know you lied

Why the hell don't you throw yourself away?  
You know there gonna burn it down

Wash my, hands of this  
You notice how god ain't even helping you out  
You notice how god ain't even helping you  
Why the hell don't you throw yourself away?  
You know there gonna burn it down

So keep the way you're feeling anonymous  
And hide it all until the day you die  
Your secrets safe, at least you thought it was  
You can only keep it for a little while  
And now you're terrified

Why the hell don't you throw yourself away?  
You know there gonna burn it down

Wash my, hands of this  
You notice how god ain't even helping you out  
You notice how god ain't even helping you  
Why the hell don't you throw yourself away?  
You know there gonna burn it down

Baby's born on a bathroom floor  
Her mother prays that it'll never cry  
But nothing's wrong you've got your prom dress on  
When they ask you'll say "it isn't mine"

Damn you for thinking we would never know  
And damn you for thinking we would never mind  
Only reason that you made it this far  
You never asked him, but you never tried

Why the hell don't you throw yourself away?  
Why the hell don't you throw yourself away?  
You know there gonna burn it down  
Wash my, hands of this  
You notice how god ain't even helping you out  
You notice how god ain't even helping you  
Why the hell don't you throw yourself away?  
You know there gonna burn it down

Ginny lay in Draco's arms that night. The flat was quiet, except for their breathing. They had bathed and fed Alyssa, and settled her in her scourgified crib set up in their room for the night. They had no idea what to do with all of their things and Ginny had decided to take the day off from classes to figure it out.

"I'm gonna stay home and help you tomorrow too. I can't have you staying here with Alyssa, when she's my responsibility." He said as he lifted his head to look through the bars of the crib, only feet away from their bed.

"No, Draco you have to teach, don't worry about me, I can handle it." She answered. Alyssa made a slight noise, then in a ruffle of sheets turned over.

"She's so helpless. How could a woman treat her child like that. How can she... I am so at a loss of words here." Draco was struggling with his emotions about Alyssa.

"Draco, she didn't know how to be a mother." Ginny answered softly.

"HA! Morgan didn't care about this child. She never did. And look, now she doesn't even have to take care of her at all." The room suddenly was light as the light of Lucius floated into the room. Draco sat up in the bed, as Lucius moved over to the crib. "She's cute."

"Don't touch her." Draco said throwing off the covers and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Why shouldn't I? She's my daughter is she not?" Lucius asked placing a translucent hand on the baby's back.

"NO! She's not your daughter. She may have your DNA, and she may have come from... ew. But she is more my daughter now, then she has ever been your's. You knew about her. You knew the entire time." He said, the light finally dawning on him.

"I did, you're right. Morgan told me she was pregnant. She didn't want the baby, so she was scared. I told her to wait until you graduated, and then dump her off on you, claim her as your's. I paid for her clothing, and anything she could have wanted. But then I died, and she was stuck raising the child she never wanted with no support. Her plan was brilliant, don't you think?" Lucius asked, looking at all the baby stuff.

"NO, I don't. She gave up her baby. How can anyone do that?" Ginny said. "You killed my baby. You killed it, and you handed us this one. You said I needed to be punished for cheating on Draco, something I NEVER did! And you yourself had an illegitimate child. You need your priorities straightened out."

"Don't talk to me like that Ginevra, I am a full grown man, and you are a mere girl. Don't think you have the authority to talk to me like that you little slut." Lucius said, turning from Alyssa to Ginny.

"Ya, well you know what? You're dead."

"Until I drink the potion that Severus has for me. Then I can come back."

"Uncle Sev would never do that. He thinks it is right that you died. Don't lie." Draco said viciously.

"What has your cheating, slutty, prostitute wife been putting into that head of your's son?" Lucius asked looking from one to the other. "Ah well, I will let you straighten that out." He said, floating out of the room before another word was said.

"Well." Draco said walking over the crib and looking at Alyssa. "You want a cup of tea or something?" Ginny didn't answer. When he turned around to look at her, she was sliding into a pair of jeans, a hoody sweatshirt already pulled over her head. "What are you doing. You can't go after him Ginny."

Ginny still didn't answer. Shoving her feet into her Addidas Slides, a very popular Muggle sandal, that she must admit was comfortable, she left the room. Draco ran after her. "Go back to bed, don't wait up for me." She said slamming the portrait door behind her.

Draco was left in the room alone, except for Alyssa sleeping down the hall. "What the fuck is that crazy witch doing?" He asked as he went into the kitchen. An ear piercing scream came from the bed room, and Draco dropped his glass, running to see what happened.

Alyssa was standing up in her crib, face beat red, crying, and screaming at the top of her lungs. "Mamma, Mamma." She said.

"Shhh." He said picking her up and wiping the tears from her face. "It's alright baby."

/-/-/-/-/

Ginny walked along the empty corridor, not caring if Filch found her. She knew it was past curfew and it being Monday she wasn't even supposed to be in the dungeons, she was supposed to be in the Head Girl room, making sure that everyone had gone to bed. Ah well a prefect could do that for her she didn't care. Actually she didn't even know if she cared about anything. Did she care about Draco? Alyssa? Anyone?

Continuing along through the passages, she came to the front door. Where would she go. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She didn't want to talk about what ever was going on inside her. What ever it was it definitely wasn't good.

"Gin," A soft voice said from behind her. Ginny turned around to see Ron leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" She asked turning in the other direction, but he grabbed her arm.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Where you going. It's like midnight." He said taking her hands in his. "Tell me what's going on."

That was it, Ginny lost it. She fell to her knees, sobbing, with her face in the palms of her hands. Ron too sunk to the floor and pulled her to him. "You were right Ron. W-who was I k-kidding? Draco isn't the man I think he is. He is the man I want him to be. Lucius Malfoy, is evil. He has a daughter. Alyssa, she is 2. And we now have her. Her fuckin' bitch of a mother abandoned her. Left her! How could a mother do that!" She asked.

Ron stayed silent, rubbing her back, not knowing what exactly to say. "I mean I thought things had changed. I thought that we could make this work. But I realized something. Draco didn't change for me, he isn't any different now. I changed for him, and I don't like the person I am with him. I don't want to be a mother! I'm not ready for that, I mean sure I knew that I was pregnant, and that we would have a baby, but I didn't think that it would be like this. I don't want to raise someone else's baby because they don't want to do it anymore. I mean it's Lucius Malfoy's God-damned baby, not mine, and not Draco's."

She stopped, though Ron knew her too well do think she was done. "So what? Are you angry? Or sad, or worried or anxious or what?" He asked.

"All. I mean I am so... it wasn't supposed to turn out this way. I wasn't supposed to get married when I was 16. NOT to Draco BLOODY MALFOY! How could I think I loved him? I don't I never did and I never will. I slept with him, I carried his chid, inside me! Ron, I can't do this anymore, I can't be Mrs. Draco Malfoy. I want out!"

Ron knew what he was about to say would ruin his reputation for hating the blonde slytherin that happened to be his brother-in-law, but he knew it was the only way to cheer his baby sister up. "I think you are just upset about this, Alyssa did you call her? I think it's just that you have so much bottled up inside you that you have to let it all out, and you think by hating Draco, and shit I just said his first name... never mind, and by wishing you weren't married, all the crap you two have gone through will fix it's self, or seem like it never happened. You don't hate him, you love him. And losing his baby devastated you. About Alyssa, I don't know what to tell you. But you two can figure something out." He told her softly. "Now go see him, he probably wants to talk to you too." He stood up, pulling her with him. "Call me if you still want to talk." He said before walking away.

Ginny stood in the dark entrance watching after her brother. What he had said was true, and it made sense, but she didn't want to confront Draco know. She was still mad about what was happening. Deciding on going back to her room, where she was supposed to be anyway, she walked away.

/-/-/-/-/

"Where is Professor Malfoy?"

"He's never NOT here."

"Maybe he's sick."

The seventh years sat in potions that Tuesday morning, baffled by the tardiness of their teacher.

"Gin, where's Draco?" Collin asked leaning across the table to where Ginny was staring absent mindedly at the front board. She came out of her spacing and turned to him.

"How the hell should I know. I'm not his mother, I don't keep tabs on him." She said nastily.

Cassidy shot Collin a glance. "I noticed you were up in your room last night." She told her cautiously.

"It was Monday. I spend Mondays in there in case you haven't noticed." Ginny's answer once again had that hard edge on it.

"Gi-," Collin was interrupted as Draco came into the class room.

"Right, sorry I am late, had a little set back this morning. Take out your books and turn to page 95 please, you're going to be working on the 'Anti-Poison' potion today. I will not be in here so I thought I would give you an easy one." He flicked his wand at the chalk board and his instructions were written on it. When he turned back around, Ginny noticed his eyes were blood shot, and he had bags under them. Knowing his eyes were on her, she raised her hand.

"What is it _Miss Weasley_?" He asked obviously ticked off at her.

"Ya I was just wondering if it was possible for us to get back yesterday's results." Draco starred at her.

"Miss Weasley could I please see you out side?" He asked marching out of the room.

"Ooh, Gin you're in trouble!"

"You aren't supposed to piss of Draco Malfoy, when he already is in a bad mood!" Ginny heard as she walked out of the room.

"Where the hell did you go last night?" He asked rubbing his temples, and walking toward the entrance to their home.

"I went for a walk, is there anything wrong with that?" She asked stepping into the living room, as like him she didn't want to discuss this in the openness of the corridor.

"Well no, except you never came back! And Alyssa didn't sleep all night. She cried for like 5 hours! I finally got her to sleep at like 2 hours ago, and had to spend that time cleaning the apartment, as in her fury, or what ever the hell you want to call it, she did some MAJOR magic!" He said sitting on the couch.

Ginny shrugged. "Okay, so what?" She knew that wasn't a very good answer to tell him when he was in that kind of mood. But her mood wasn't the greatest either.

"I thought we were in this together Ginny!" He said standing up and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Ya, well I didn't ask to raise your father's child. Hell I kinda got told to do so. You know if I never married you, I would never have gotten the shit beat out of me, by your father. I would never have lost a baby, hell I wouldn't even have been PREGNANT! Okay, and if I wasn't married to you I sure as HELL wouldn't have to help you raise your sister! I didn't ask for ANY OF THIS!" She screamed. "I'm moving out. I'll go back to my room, and we can go back to being worst enemies. That just happen to be married. Maybe when you grow up you can come back, but until then."

Draco was sure if his jaw dropped any further he would have been able to fit Big Ben in his mouth. "WHO THE FUCK IS THE ONE BEING IMMATURE HERE GINEVRA?" He bellowed. "DAMMIT! This isn't my fault either so STOP BLAMING ME FOR IT!"

Ginny felt close to tears. "Good Bye Draco Malfoy. Good luck raising Alyssa ALONE!" She screamed running out of the room, knowing full well she couldn't exactly go back to potions. When she got back to the entrance hall she remembered what Ron had said last night, and sobbing silently she made her way up to her room.

Laying on her bed, shaking as she cried, Ginny remembered all the times she had with Draco.

_Her birthday at the muggle amusement park. The week at the beach. Trying to make a pizza the muggle way and ending up completely covered in flour and pizza sauce. The good times and the bad times. He'd been there with her..._

She wasn't going to have his kids. Payton, Spencer, and Cole were only a image. They weren't real, they never were going to be. It took a loving couple to raise kids, and Draco and her weren't. She wanted life back to the way it was.

/-/-/-/-/

"GINNY!" Shaking in his rage, Draco felt the need to break something. After all he had done to protect her and keep her safe, and she walks out on him. What kinda person does that.

Shaking his head, his eye caught the pictures on the mantle. Them at the theme park on her birthday, them on the beach. All their good times gone. In his rage he knocked them all off, in one swipe of his arm. They landed on the stone hearth with a sickening crunch, the glass shattered, the wood fell apart. He didn't care.

Stomping around the flat he still was mad and needed to hurt or break something. He controlled him self though. Glad that he was smart enough to bring Alyssa to the Weasley's he turned back to the door. He had to go face his class, they should be much easier than facing Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, telling them wasn't exactly something he had wanted to do alone.

_Flashback:_

"_Draco dear you look terrible, what are you doing here? Who's that?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she bustled around the kitchen, Ron and Mr. Weasley sitting at the table. Ron looked like he knew something, but he didn't feel like talking to that red-head right then._

"_This is my baby sister, Alyssa, she was my father's illegitimate child, and Ginny and I got saddled with her." Draco answered. "And last night your daughter up and left, and I have no idea where she is, only that I have no one to watch Alyssa today, and I have to teach a class."_

"_Well of course, leave her here, leave her here." Molly said plucking the little girl out of Draco's arms._

"_Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I appreciate it!" Draco said turning back into the floo. "I have to go now, Bye Alyssa. Oh here." He said handing her the bag. "Um she didn't sleep much last night, so if you could get her to take a nap that would be great." He said and then he was gone._

"_My, my, my. He has absolutely no idea what he is doing." Mr. Weasley said with a chuckle. _

"_Yes, well I wonder where Ginny went." Molly said looking at Ron, who shrugged innocently._

_End flash back_

Draco sighed. What was going to happen next! He wasn't sure he could handle it, what ever it was.

_**A/N: OOOH that's evil. Hehehe. That's it. There you have it my people there it is. lol love and cookies to reviewers!**_

**/bratiebrunette_27/_**


	15. Secrets Unfolding

**A/N: Alright here it is. Doesn't make much sense but its' here! Enjoy! Oh ya lyrics are Far Away by Nickelback, on All the right reasons. Love and cookies to reviewers! (updated)**

**/bratiebrunette27/**

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go

"When do you think Malfoy is going to come pick her up?" Ron asked as he sat on the floor of the living room that night. He'd gone to work, only to come back to the Burrow to find Alyssa still there, with no word from his sister or Draco.

"I don't know, I have nothing to dress her in, or a place for her to sleep though, so I hope it is soon." Molly said from the rocking chair where she was beginning to knit the little girl a sweater for Christmas. It was periwinkle blue, to match her eyes.

"I can bring her over if you want. Just see what's going on over there." Ron volunteered. "I need to stop up there anyway."

Molly looked at her son. "Why do you need to go to Hogwarts?" She asked curiously.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Oh, um I was going to see Harry and Hermione." He answered. "I'll just drop in a minute at Malfoy's flat." He said scooping up the little girl.

"Bring her back if Draco or Ginny isn't there." Arthur told his son, liking having a small child in the house again.

/-/-/-/-/

"Mafloy?" Ron called as he stepped out of the fireplace in Draco and Ginny's private quarters.

There was no answer. Shrugging he turned back to the open flame. However he heard something that made him stop. There were voices coming from the back of the flat.

"SHE'S GONE! GONE, and it's all YOUR fault!" the voice was obviously that of Draco, but the one he heard following surprised him.

"My fault. You should be glad, after what she did to you, she's gone, you don't have to deal with her anymore, or for a while at least, seeing in how you are married. Draco if she moves out, then it will be like it was before." Ron knew that voice, but he had to be hearing things, that voice belonged to a dead person.

"No FATHER! Dammit, things will never go back to the way they were before. Before I wasn't happy, Ginny made me happy. Before, before was different, and I can't live with out her! I don't know what to do to get her back!"

Father? But he was dead. Wanting to go in and see what was going on, and wanting to leave, Ron looked at Alyssa. "Come on, let's get outta here." He finally said, not wanting to risk Alyssa in the argument.

Stepping back into the fire, he flooed away. Stepping out in the other end.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Cassidy asked when he stepped into the Gryffindor Common room. "Who's that?"

"Hello love. This is … Alyssa, Malfoy's sister, and apparently now his and Gin's daughter."

Cassidy's jaw dropped. "So that's it." She said, taking his hand and half-dragging him up the stairs to her dormitory.

"I mean, me and Col knew something was up with her, but I never imagined. And then her whole blow out with Draco this morning." Cassidy shook her head.

"What whole blow out?" Ron asked putting Alyssa on Cassidy's bed and handing her a toy from the diaper bag.

"Well this morning in class Draco was like 20 minutes late, she's probably why. And he was in a rotten mood, then Ginny said something and he lost it. They walked outside, both mad as hell, and then he came back at the end of class, more angry then I have ever seen him, but Ginny never came back."

Ron nodded. "Ya, well I was just in Malfoy's rooms and he was fighting with his dad…"

"Yeah, Lucius has been being an ass about everything, and still goes on about her cheating and what not."

"What do you mean. Lucius is still around?" Ron asked

Cassidy nodded, "You didn't know that?"

Ron shook his head. "Cassidy," Both turned around to see Ginny in the door way. "Ron."

"Gin what the hell is going on?" He asked. When he saw the tears well up in her eyes, he walked to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I've messed it up big this time!" She wailed. "His floo is shut off, he changed the password on the portrait, and he's ignoring my owls. What's wrong with me?" Ron held her tighter.

"Um Ron," Cassidy said from behind her. "RON! She's bleeding!" Ron let go of his sister in a flash. Sure enough there was blood running down the length of Ginny's arms. Her sleeves were stained, and so was he assumed the back of his shirt now.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" He asked, grabbing her wrists.

"I had to!" Ginny screamed. "I had to let the pain out!"

"No, no Gin-bug, to let the pain out, you scream, you cry, you DO NOT CUT YOUR WRISTS!" He bellowed.

"It was that or throw it all up! And I already got in enough trouble for that! Don't you see Ron, _SOMETHING_ is wrong! I just walked out on the man I **LOVE**! He _HATES_ me now don't you see. I've _RUINED_ my _ENTIRE_ life!" She sunk to the floor crying, wrists still bleeding. Cassidy looked at her boyfriend, and then to Alyssa who was staring at her "mother."

"Ginny come here girl." Cassidy said, pulling her friend up like a 2 year old. She staggered under the weight, but was able to get her to the fireplace and floo her to Harry and Hermione's flat.

" 'Mione!" She said when they had reached their destination. "HERMIONE!" Cassidy had with much trouble managed to get Ginny on the couch when Hermione and Harry came down the hall way, and Ron flooed in.

"Oh my God! Ginny what happened!" Hermione asked, rushing forward and taking her friends hands into her own. This only made Ginny cry more.

"Did Malfoy do that?" Harry asked quietly. Cassidy shook her head.

"She did, she slit her wrists, to 'let the pain out.'" She informed him, using two fingers as quote marks.

Harry nodded. "Ya, she's just getting over the bulimia thing. She didn't tell anyone, but Malfoy asked me about it."

Hermione had healed her wrists, and was looking up at Ron, when she noticed Alyssa. "Ronald who is that?"

Ron looked confused a minute before realizing she was talking about the blonde in his arms. "Oh right, this is Alyssa. Long story short, Lucius' daughter, who's mother abandoned her with Gin and Malfoy." He said nodding in a matter-of-fact way.

"I'm guessing that she has something to do with the wrist cutting?" Hermione asked. Ginny, Ron, and Cassidy nodded.

"What happened?" Harry questioned softly.

Ron shrugged, but Cassidy answered. "We don't know, she hasn't told us yet." Everyone looked at Ginny.

"Things haven't been good." She said looking at her now cleaned sleeves. "It's been rocky, after the whole Lucius thing, it seemed things were back to normal, they weren't though. I didn't tell anyone, not even Draco, but I started throwing up. I would eat, and then go in the bathroom and throw it all up. Well Draco walked in once and immediately knew what was going on. He got this look on his face, and it scared me. I knew I couldn't do it anymore. I knew that it was hurting him more than me." She stopped for a few minutes, letting everyone realize how messed up she was.

"Gin, you should have told someone, we could have helped you." Hermione said softly.

"I didn't want the help! I wanted to get all the stress out, it wasn't about the food, it was throwing up was the only way I could empty my body of all the evil." Shaking her head, she continued. "When Morgan, that's Alyssa's mom came, I felt this hatred for her, an almost jealousy. I thought Draco was cheating on me with her, and I had just walked in on one of their little meetings. Well that's when this started, she said she needed to tell us something and I ended up cutting my wrist with one of the knives right there in potions."

Cassidy gasped. "WHAT! I didn't see you do that!"

Ginny some what smirked. "I know you didn't." She said softly. "Then we found out about Alyssa. And the weird thing was, she told us that she didn't he because, because she was marrying Charlie and Char didn't want her. I was so mad at him. We went to see him and he was innocent, he had NO idea who Morgan was. I was going to cut right when I got home, but then Alyssa was there. There was baby stuff everywhere! We had to clean her up, she was disgusting! But then Draco went to put her to bed, and I did it again." Ginny let out a sob. "He won't talk to me now, he doesn't want me back! Why didn't you just let Tom KILL ME?" She asked rising and striding towards Harry. She pushed him. "You should have let him kill me. I should be dead!" She screamed, advancing on Harry again. Ron grabbed her and pulled her back.

"He does want you back Gin!" Ron whispered in her ear. "I heard him, he was yelling at his dad for messing things up!"

Ginny shook her head. "I can't go back to him though. I hurt him too much."

Hermione shook her head. "Ginny, you're talking in circles. You don't make any sense. What do you want? That's what is most important." She said taking Ginny back to the couch.

"I want Draco. I want to go back to the days of this summer, when it was me and him, and we didn't have to worry about stupid classes, I want to be his again." She said, and suddenly there were no more tears. Wiping her face with the her palms, she was sober. "I was what the Look-a-scope said I had. I want it bad." The she was standing and walking towards the door. "I have to talk to him." Was all she said and she was gone.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Cassidy, and Alyssa were left in the room, staring at her backside as she walked away. "What the hell is she thinking!" Ron asked, picking up Alyssa again and hurrying after her.

Harry raised his eye brows. "Come on." He finally commanded and the room was emptied.

/-/-/-/-/

"Draco, please, talk to me!" Ginny said banging on the portrait door. "DRACO OPEN UP!"

"Ginevra, Ginevra, Ginevra." Lucius drawled as he floated through the wall. "You've really screwed it up this time. However unlike the last, I will not be fixing it for you. Draco will find a way to end this marriage, and finally be free of you. That's what you want too, isn't it?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, NO! I want Draco! I want him!" She said, continuing to pound on the portrait.

Suddenly the door swung open. "What do you want witch?" He asked moodily, trying not to show the emotions he had inside. He didn't want her seeing how excited he was that she just walked back into his life.

Glaring at Lucius, Ginny pushed Draco back into the apartment, slamming the door behind her. "I want to talk to you. I want to tell you, I have a disease. I want you to help me, because you're the only one that can." She said softly. Draco had to resist enveloping her in a strong, loving hug, at the sight of tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm sick Draco. I make myself throw up, and I cut myself. I screw things up and I don't know how to make it stop! Tom should have killed me, but no, I got away, and I am more messed up than anyone in this school."

Draco was now looking at his wife very strangely. "Gin, Gin-bug, calm down. You should have told me earlier, we could have fixed this. We could have-,"

"NO DRACO!" Ginny screamed, cutting him off. "It wouldn't have made a difference. I want what I saw in my future, I want kids, and I want to be happy. I want to be okay."

Draco was now confussed. "Ginny! You aren't making any sense!" He said frustrated.

"I know," She answered walking towards him, and wrapping her arms around his abdomen. "Everything is just-,"

Draco suddenly felt her dead weight in his arms. Looking down he saw she had passed out. "SHIT!" He said laying her on the couch, and running to the portrait, flinging it open he met the anxious faces of Harry and Ron. However when they saw his scared face, they too freaked out.

"What happened?" Ron asked, seeing the pale boy's face looking like muggle White-Out.

"She just passed out!"

Ron sighed. "Not again." He replied, shaking his head. "Since the Tom thing..." Ron continued shaking his head. "Get her to the hospital wing, she's fine. I should have seen this coming. She'd always act strangely before an episode, I guess though since she hasn't had one in like 2 years, she was done with them. Mate whatever she told you in the past 36 hours don't buy any of it. Riddle messed with her brain, she's-,"

"She was trying to tell me." Draco said softly. "Can you bring her Potter? I have to go talk to some one." He said storming off to the dungeons.

"He's going to talk to his dad." Cassidy informed them, shifting Alyssa from one hip to the other. "He and Draco had a big blow out right after Graduation about it, Draco was mighty pissed off. Apparently Gin didn't tell him the WHOLE Riddle story."

Ron scoffed. "Apparently not."

/-/-/-/-/

"HOW COULD YOU! You've ruined her ENTIRE life now. You put her thru hell as an 11-year-old and it has cared with her all this time! Then what you did to her before! You have it out to get her don't you?" Draco was shaking with rage. "I'm going to have Uncle Sev make that potion. That way I can kill you again! WITH MY OWN HANDS!"

/-/-/-/-/

**A/N: I know, I have a thing for cliffies. I hate um, but I love making all yah'll have to deal with them. Had to get it up, and went brain dead, so that's were it ends! Love and cookies to reviewers!**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**


	16. Truth Be Told

**A/N: Chapter 16 is HERE! LOL YAH! Ok here it is all summing up what happened. Lyrics are Savin' Me by Nickelback, on All the Right Reasons. Sorry it's late, I had finals, and then I was in NYC for my class trip! Love and cookies to reviewers! (updated)**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'.

Ginny woke up in a haze. She knew this haze, and hated it. It meant she had just had another one of her episodes. How long had she been out of it? What had she done to ruin her life this time? Her head was buzzing, and the pillow under her head was suddenly harder than a rock. Moving to get more comfortable, her adjusting caught the attention of someone sitting next to her.

"Gin, Ginny-baby are you awake?" The voice asked. That voice was familiar. Who was it? She wanted to open her eyes and look at their face, but it was as if there was a sticking charm on them, as per usual when this happened.

"It is, oh please wake up." Another voice said, that was her mother she knew that voice.

"Mum?" She was able to croak out, breathing heavy from the energy she had used.

"Yes dear, I'm here. Me, and Daddy, and Ron, and Harry, and Hermione." She said reassuringly.

Draco shot her an evil glare.

"Shh, Draco she won't know who you are, she is always kind of lost right after she wakes up. Knowing her she'll hex you to oblivion for being here." She whispered sternly to her son-in-law.

Draco rolled him eyes.

"Sweet heart, it's Daddy, how are you honey?" Arthur said leaning over the bed and kissing her on the forehead.

"Daddy, my head hurts." She whispered, "I'm so tired."

"Tired! She's been asleep for two days!" Draco was given the look of death by the Weasley Matriarch.

"It's ok honey, go back to sleep, we'll be here when you wake." Molly said softly, brushing back Ginny's hair from her sweat licked face.

"Draco! Where's Draco? Is he here!" Ginny asked suddenly. Her eyes flew open and landed on the blond.

"It's ok babe, I'm right here." Draco said throwing a victory look towards Molly who scowled. "I'm right here." He said again, watching her nod and close her eyes again.

"Come on let's leave her alone." Molly said raising from her seat. Ron nodded, and he, Harry, and Hermione exited the hospital wing. Arthur kissed Ginny again and followed them. "Well come on Draco let's go."

Draco shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving her. I already lost her once in the past 24 hours." He said, feeling emotions he'd only ever felt in his time with Ginny fill him.

"No, I am her mother and I telling you to leave her alone, that it is time for her to rest!" Molly said taking Draco by the arm and trying to pull him up.

"Please Molly, I am her husband, and I want to stay here!" Draco said yanking his arm out of her reach.

"Please Draco, just go. But promise you'll come back..." Ginny's voice came softly from the bed. Molly looked triumphant, but Draco rolled his eyes and stood.

/-/-/-/-/

"Draco, I don't think that anyone has explained to you what happens when Ginny gets these episodes like this." Molly said sitting on the couch in Draco's and Ginny's flat.

"No, no one has really taken the time." Draco said grabbing a butterbeer, and offering to everyone else. Taking a seat in the recliner, Molly waited until he was situated to continue.

"Ginny, as you know was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets, in her first year. She was given Tom Riddles diary that preserved his 16-year-old self. Well during that time, Ginny did things, writing the messages in blood on the wall, killing the roosters, and so on, and then after all was said and done, Ginny began doing things that had no reason behind them, no logic. After about 72 hours of it, she would pass out for days at a time, awaking and not knowing or remembering anything. Then, she'd have these horrid memories of things she did, it mortified her. Now we could usually tell when she was about to have an episode, because she wasn't Ginny. She was another personality we called "Lola"."

"She hasn't had one in many years though. I think she was 14 or 15 when she had her last one. She doesn't like to talk about it much, so that's probably why she didn't tell you. She put it behind her, and moved on-,"

"Moved on?" Draco asked him. Arthur nodded. "When I first found out about the whole ordeal, and how it was my father, I blew up at him. She told me she was over it and had put it in her past, I never knew it was anything this intense." He said shaking his head.

"Yes well, Dumbledore has tried many things to rid her mind of the horrid thing, but there was nothing he could do about it. We had thought she out grew it of course." Molly said making a cup of tea appear and taking a sip.

"And the cutting and bulimia?"

Molly stared at Draco. "Excuse me?"

"This summer she had an issue with throwing up, that was her way of getting the stress out. Now I only witnessed it once, and I told her to stop, but she said she did it quite a bit. And then she started cutting. There was blood everywhere."

Arthur shook his head. "That must have been Lola. I've never thought much on it, but she could have been having mini-attacks. Turning into Lola, but not fully, so that she was able to get back in control, you know." Molly looked mortified.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Draco said raising out of the chair.

"Wait one moment son," Arthur demanded, holding up his hand as a stop signal. "There is another matter we must discuss with you."

"What might that be?" Draco still hadn't slept very much, and was very irritable.

"Alyssa." Ron said from where he was playing with the little girl, on the carpet.

"Oh, right." Draco said sitting back down, he didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Mum, please, just let me take her." Ron was saying getting up to sit next to his mother. "Malfoy and Gin have too much going on in their lives right now. I could take her and Cassidy and I could-,"

"No Ronald, this child is Draco and Ginny's responsibility not your's. Besides, Cassidy is still in school how will you manage that? That is just as bad as Ginny having to raise her."

A smile had come over Draco's face, though he quickly hid it. "Well, Molly, I think and I can't believe I am saying this, but he's right. Just until Gin and I get things settled again, he can take her." He said encouragingly.

Molly shook her head. "He is an auror, he has to work-,"

"Molly, He can take a couple weeks off-," Harry began.

"Harry, Molly's right, not with the Death Eater scare, I don't think that is a good idea."

Harry rolled his eyes, "'Mione, you know I love you, and would do anything to keep you and this baby safe, but there are more than enough of us. They are no threat compared to Voldemort, and I think with Alyssa being who she is, it is more important to keep her safe."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What if I were to take her? I mean my job could be done with out, I could-,"

"No, 'Mione, with the baby coming, a pregnancy and raising a toddler would be too much." Ron said. "I'll take her. Malfoy says it's okay, and she'll be safe. Malfoy Senior, won't be able to see her, if she's not in the castle, and it's just, I think the best idea."

Draco nodded. "I have to agree with the Weasel King here."

Molly shook her head, as did Hermione. "I don't like this," The former said. "Arthur, I don't like this at all."

Arthur shrugged. "There is nothing you or I can do about it, Dear. She is in Draco's custody, and he decides who is the best, and most able to care for her."

Molly shook her head. "I still don't like it. But if you all insist-,"

Draco nodded, "I do."

"Then give my love to Ginny, I think we are all going to head home now."

/-/-/-/-/

**A/N: It's short, I know, but I am brain dead. Here it is, and after my past couple days of sleepless oblivion, you're lucky you even got this. Much love. (No cookies, I will never look at another one again without getting nauseous. We ate so much fuckin junk food in the city, like 1 actual meal in 48 hours!)**

**/bratiebrunette27/**


	17. Putting It Behind Us

**A/N: It's late I know, but life's been hectic, then I got sick and Fanfiction wouldn't let me load. Ah well here it is. Read and review! Love and cookies if you do!(updated)**

**/bratiebrunette27/**

Things were settling in back to normal, almost 2 weeks later when Ginny and Draco finally sat down to talk.

"What did I do this time? What happened while I was... lost?" She asked, grimacing at her way of describing what happened.

"Why don't you tell me what you last remember, and I'll you know, fill the rest in. Of what I know of course." Draco said wondering what she really did last do.

"I remember," Ginny shook her head. "I remember walking into your class room, and that lady was there, then you said we were having dinner. I remember leaving the room at the end of class, but I don't remember ever doing anything afterwards."

Draco took a deep breath. "Well then there is a lot to tell isn't there?" He watched Ginny shrug sheepishly. "Well we did go and meet her, and if you remember what I said, I was right. There was a little girl, named Alyssa whom Morgan, that's the blonde you met, dumped off on us-,"

"Was? What do you mean was? Where is she now?" Ginny asked suddenly panicked. "Please tell me I didn't do anything to her."

Draco shook his head. "No, no," He answered her immediately, not wanting her to take the blame of anything that she couldn't control. "You just said you didn't want to raise her and that it wasn't your job, and why should you have to, then you left." Draco was silent a moment, and Ginny sat there, not saying anything either. "Potter, he told me that you we doing something that you weren't supposed to, now I need you to tell me if you've ever done this or if it was... Lola?"

Ginny looked apprehensively at Draco. "What did I do?"

"You were making yourself throw up, and, and cutting your self. Ginny did you ever do that?" He asked sternly, wanting to hug her, but still keeping his distance, since what had happened.

Ginny's eyes grew wide, as she shook here head. "No."

"So all those times that you've done it in the past, it wasn't you?" He was now concerned, he wanted to find the answers to her problem.

Ginny again shook her head. "I never told you this, but I would blank out for awhile, but then I would suddenly like wake up. I connected this to my episodes, but I didn't think that it was a big deal you know, I hadn't had one in a long time."

"Gin, your parents tried to explain this to me, but what happens to you when this happens?" Draco asked quietly. This was the first time they had talked about it, and he didn't want to stress her out about it.

"Well, you know how I had Tom Riddle's diary?"(Draco nodded) " Well, he would control me, and I would blank out, waking up and having no idea where I was, or what time, on what day it was. With strange things, like rooster feathers and blood all over me. Well even after the book was destroyed, I still had these moments. I just basically fall asleep inside my head, and another personality I guess you could call it takes over. It happens when I get stressed, or if something is going to happen that I'm not looking forward to. That probably explains the things I did, I was stressed, so when I went into my alternate reality, I did things, obviously stupid things." Ginny shrugged. Then suddenly looked up from where she was playing with her acrylic nails to look at Draco. "You never said where Alyssa was."

Draco sighed. "She's with your brother." When Ginny raised her eyebrows, he realized that was rather vague when she had 6 of them. "Ron."

"Wow, he." She stopped. "Can we get her back?"

Draco smiled. "I don't' know if Ron wants to give her up, he is rather attached to that little girl."

"OK, then can we put all this behind us and move on? Christmas is in 2 weeks right? I don't want to be depressed over Christmas!"

"No," Draco said shaking his head. "Don't want to do that."

/-/-/-/-/

Christmas crept up on them faster than they realized.

"I'm going to have to empty my entire vault just to afford all the presents for your family." Draco said moving things around the living room. There were things for Bill, and Charlie, Alyssa, his mother, her parents, the twins, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, Collin, Cassidy, and anyone else in Ginny's family, whom she thought deserved a present.

"It's not like I spent a lot of money on them." Ginny said wrapping a Chudley Cannons fleece blanket, for Ron, in a Christmas bag.

"No, no, you didn't spend a lot, there are just so many presents. Not to mention the fact that I can barely move around my own house. I think there is more in this room now, then there was when all Alyssa's stuff came." Draco replied shaking his head.

"Ya, well quite a bit of this stuff here is for Alyssa too." Ginny said looking around. "Though I was talking to Cassidy and the amount that she and Ron bought for her is unreal. He really is attached to her. I mean I never thought, considering who she is, but then again she has such a lovable personality it is hard not to just adore her."

Draco nodded, "Ya, I know. But the thing it, that she is our responsibility and he has had her for over a month."

Ginny nodded. "Ya, but Draco we are still trying to get back on track and I don't think that is really a good idea if you know what I mean, taking her back right now."

Draco nodded, "I know, it's just I never thought I would rely on a Weasley to take care of something, or someone in this case when I couldn't. It's just a new thing to me. Who's this for?" He asked holding up a package of tube socks.

"Dobby," She answered glancing at it then focusing on wrapping a rather odd shaped box.

"Dobby, as in my old house elf Dobby?" Draco asked surprised. "Why the hell did you get him a present?"

Ginny shook her head. "Draco, because he is Harry's friend, and Hermione is still crazy about the whole SPEW thing, especially now that she is living back in the castle again. It's kind of funny, she refuses to let them clean her's and Harry's flat." She chuckled to her self as she went back to wrapping.

"So Breakfast with your family, and Dinner with my Mum?" Draco asked as he grabbed another present and sat down to wrap it.

"I keep telling you just ask your mother to come over to our house." Ginny paused to peel a piece of tape that had gotten stuck on her arm.

"My mother enjoys organizing these kind of things, Dinner parties are her specialty, and this is the first one she has had with out my father-,"

"EXACTLY! Time to break that tradition, trust me one more person won't make a difference." Ginny said rubbing her now stinging arm.

"No, the house'll just burst." Draco muttered.

Ginny shook her head. "Recluse." She countered.

/-/-/-/-/

"Merry CHRISTMAS!" Ginny screamed as they apparated into the warmth of the house. It was always so cold in Hogwarts after all the kids went home for the vacation. Ginny and Draco had stayed at school, being a teacher and Head Girl, but were spending the day at the Burrow.

Alyssa came flying out of the living room and Draco had only enough time to put presents down to catch her in his arms. "Hey Princess." He said, squeezing her quickly, before placing her back on the ground. At that point she attached herself to Ginny's leg.

Ron laughed from the door way, causing both to look up from the little blond to him. "Looks like she missed you," He said, yawning as he walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. "Little brat had me up at 5:30, She's so psyched for today." He said shaking his head. "Come on Alyssa, let's leave them alone." He held out his hand and Alyssa ran to him, the two walked back into the living room.

Two pops brought Bill and Fleur with baby Pierre. Ginny nearly squealed, she hadn't seen her nephew in so long. Dropping the presents that were in her arms on the kitchen table she took the little boy from his mother's arms. "Oh hello my little Pierre. You have to be the cutest little boy I've ever seen. Look at that hat." She said walking towards the table so she could take of his bunting off. "Oh look at your little hair." She said, her complete attention on the little man.

Bill took that time to talk to Draco. "So I guess she's feeling better, huh?" He asked helping Fleur out of her long coat.

Draco nodded, "Ya, Christmas really cheered her up." He said watching how she reacted with the little bundle she was now carrying towards the living room.

"Just so you know we were going to come see her, we just got really busy." Bill laid his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. She wouldn't have wanted you there anyway. This time it really bothered her, and we've talked and she just wants to put it all behind her." Draco said, feeling a burst of cool air as Fred and George came in stomping the snow off their boots.

"Malfoy." They both said with a slight head nod. They then turned to their brother. "Ah Billius-,"

"Our dear brother-,"

"The answer is no boys." Bill said shaking his head.

"Oh please-,"

"We just want to use your son-,"

"MY WHAT?" Bill said turning to look both boys in the eye. His face was bright red. "What kind of bull shit do you have in mind now that you need to use an innocent 2 month old for!"

Draco's eyes grew wide. The all had that same temper apparently.

Fred and George both blushed. "Baby's go over big with girls when it comes to New Year's Eve parties." They both mumbled.

Draco had to grab the top of a chair at the kitchen table to stop from falling to the floor laughing.

Bill chuckled. "You two are definitely crazy you know that right?" he asked ruffling their hair. "Talk to Fleur." He said before turning to Draco and rolling his eyes.

Draco nodded and walked into the living room before his mouth got him in trouble. That was not what he needed today, Christmas of all days. To get on the bad side of the twins was an absolute NO! NO!

"Hey," Ginny said as he sat beside her on the couch. "Mum said we'll open presents once Charlie and his girlfriend get here." Ginny said. "Percy isn't coming."

"Charlie's girlfriend isn't Morgan Gilmore, Alyssa's mother right?" He asked her quietly.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." he said quickly realizing she had NO IDEA what he was talking about.

Thankfully Charlie did arrive then, interrupting their conversation. Thankfully however his girlfriend turned out to be a girl that had been a 7th year in Ravenclaw when Harry and Ron first started Hogwarts.

/-/-/-/-/

After all the gifts had been opened, and 3 dozen eggs, 3 pounds of bacon, and 10 pounds of potatoes for hash-browns had been eaten, the family found themselves in the living room tinkering with their new gifts.

Ginny relaxed happily against Draco, as they watched their family enjoy the day together. Ron and Alyssa were both intrigued by and interactive story book, Arthur was taking apart Play Station, a muggle toy which Fred and George were looking forward to playing once their dad put it back together. They mean while were going through a new ingredient set whispering quietly and shooting guilty glances at there mother who was reading a new cook book.

"I think we did good." Draco said quietly. He felt Ginny nod, and knew that this was the way things were supposed to be. That this was what happy felt like, and family was something everyone needed, whether it was good or bad, because there is always sunshine after a thunder storm.

"I think that we need to head over to your mother's now, I'm just too full to get up." Ginny said lazily. Draco hummed in agreement.

Molly's head snapped up. "Draco I told you to invite your mother over here, why don't you go call her?" She said, picking up a crying Pierre from the bassinet before Fleur could even register his crying.

"Thanks Mum, but she really wants to have a little Christmas just with me and Ginny, you know now that Father is no longer here. We had a lovely time, and we might stop in later, but I had a wonderful breakfast, and my mother my be disappointed, but I don't' think that I can eat another bite for the next three weeks."

Molly beamed. "Good," She said kissing both of them as they stood.

"Mum, we're just going to leave our presents here, I don't want to bring them all there, and then home. We'll pick them up later." Ginny said kissing the top of her nephew's head. "Bye every one!"

"Bye!" The rest of the family chorused before they disappeared with a pop.

**A/N: Chappie is up! It's _only_ been 2 weeks (sarcasm) but here it is. I like this chapter, it explains things, then is mostly fluff. It's a transition chapter, before more comes. Don't worry this isn't the end! Love and cookies to my reviewers!**

**/bratiebrunette27/**

**P.S. Don't get made at me for the mention of x-mas in June. (Shrugs) **


	18. Looking Better

**A/N: Another chapter. Fan Fiction is up again, and me being FINALLY on summer vacation I was able to come on here and type more, so here it is. R&R for my love and cookies as always! (updated)**

**/bratiebrunette27/**

The two months after Christmas passed very quickly for Draco and Ginny, life was normal again, and with NEWTs coming up, school and homework was really all that Ginny had time for, and Draco too was busy with his work.

/-/-/-/-/

It was Valentines day, and Ginny hadn't seen Draco yet that morning. She waited anxiously in the Great Hall barely touching her oatmeal, (that happened to have heart shaped sprinkles in it, courtesy of the tradition started by Lockhart six years before). Draco came into the room about half way through the meal, and Ginny sighed, relaxing.

"What's with you?" Cassidy asked nudging her friend in the ribs, it had been a while since she had seen Ginny tense. The past couple months had been much better for her friends though.

"Draco's here," Ginny answered. Cassidy nodded, she had noticed his absence at the beginning of the meal.

Soon the post flew in and Draco's eagle owl Talon swooped down in front of Ginny. Cassidy smirked at her. "What do you think it is?"

Ginny shrugged, taking the letter of the owls leg and letting him nibble a piece of toast. While she was reading the note, Cassidy looked up at Draco and saw him watching her intently. Suddenly she heard the scraping of the chair, turning she saw Ginny stand and walk out of the Great Hall. Looking back to Draco she saw that he was smirking. After several seconds he too stood.

/-/-/-/-/

"Draco, Happy Valentine's Day." Ginny said, hugging him as he came in through the door.

"Yes, Happy indeed. Hang on I have to go get your present." He said moving her aside and striding to their bedroom. He came back a moment later with a small box in his hand.

Ginny watched him as he play with the small black thing in his hand. "What is it?"

"What is the point of giving you a present if it isn't a surprise? We need to talk first though."

"About what?" Ginny said looking at him.

"Us," He said, going on to one knee. He held out a small box, popping it open to reveal a platinum engagement ring. The exact ring that Ginny and Hermione had found one day in Diagon Alley. Both said would never be on either of their fingers. A heart shaped diamond was surrounded by smaller pink diamonds. Ginny gasped "I know we're already married and all, but I want to marry you, for real this time. I want a big wedding and a fancy cake, and it will be like, like we well you know. What do you say, will you marry me again?"

Ginny stood there, her hand over her mouth. "Oh Draco," she said. "Yes, yes of course I will marry you!... Again."

Draco stood, "Should I take off your other rings?"

Ginny shrugged. "Try."

Draco nodded and took her wedding band and "engagement ring" (which really wasn't an engagement ring, just a diamond ring that had also been there that hung-over morning) into his fingers and pulled. They both slid off. Smiling he placed the new ring on her finger, then kissed her, hard, meaningfully.

Ginny felt tears slip down her face, "It's like starting all over."

Draco nodded. "Ya," he said gently walking her backwards towards their bedroom.

/-/-/-/-/

6 weeks had passed since their engagement. Ginny was sitting in Potions class staring down at the diamond ring on her left hand. She was trying to pay attention to Draco instructing the class on today's potion however a wave of nausea came over her. Quickly she conjured a bowl, slipping to the floor. Draco looked at her and walked the back of the room as Ginny lost all control. She looked up at him, as he got rid of the bowl.

"Are you ok?" he asked concern in his blue eyes.

"I- I don't know. I felt fine and then it just came over me." She said shrugging.

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing?" He said, helping her up. He supported her back as the stood there. "Continue with your potions." Draco announced to the rest of the class.

Ginny shook her head. "Actually I think I may go back to my room and lay down." She said, Draco nodded.

He leaned over, "I will come check on you later." He said, kissing her quickly on the cheek before anyone noticed.

Ginny grabbed her books and headed out the door. As she walked into the common room, that feeling come back. She rushed into her bathroom, and thought there could be nothing left in her. Slowly she walked out to her bedroom. Pulling back the covers she crawled beneath. Curled up on her side, she was asleep before she knew it.

Draco sat on the edge of Ginny's bed, watching her sleep. He had left during lunch to come check on her. Slowly he reached up and felt her head, no fever. Ginny rolled over, and opened her eyes. "Hi," He said, leaning and kissing her on the forehead. "I was wondering what happened when you didn't come down for lunch."

Ginny nodded, "Sorry I guess I didn't realize how tired I was. With NEWTs and everything I haven't really been sleeping." She sat up and leaned on Draco's shoulder. His hand went around her back, and slowly began rubbing her back.

"Gin, I think we should take you to the hospital wing." Draco said looking at her.

She shook her head. "No, I'm, I'm fine." However when Draco gave her his stern look she nodded. "Fine." Slowly she emerged from the covers, stepping out of the bed. She used her wand to straighten her now wrinkled skirt and slipped her feet into her shoes. "Lets go."

Draco followed Ginny down the stairs and to the hospital wing. As she opened the door, Madame Pomfrey came out of her office.

"Professor Malfoy, Miss Weasley, what seems to be wrong?" She said looking at the two of them.

"It's Ginny she got sick this morning." Draco said, Ginny nodded beside him.

"Well Miss Weasley are you tired?" The healer asked walking Ginny behind the curtain. Ginny nodded, "Professor Malfoy, I suggest that you go eat lunch." Draco turned to Ginny, who nodded, and then headed out of the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey pointed to the bed, where Ginny sat. Pulling out her wand Madame Pomfrey, placed it over her stomach. She nodded then left Ginny alone on the bed.

She returned a moment later, with a piece of parchment in her hand. "Miss Weasley," she said handing her the note. "You are pregnant."

Ginny gasped, "How, what... oh no. But we used contraception! We, we've used every precaution that there is!." Her heart was beating to the point where she knew that Madame Pomfrey could hear it.

"Ginevra, I have a theory, however it is just as much a punch in the dark the anything based on facts, but I have heard it happen before. When wizard comes from a very strong dark magic family, and he chooses not to use those powers, fight for the good, he still has that power in him. Now when they, do as you and Mr. Malfoy did, all that power comes out. Now that power is enough to over ride any spell, charm, or curse. I do believe that this is the case with you and Draco. Now I want you to go eat some lunch." The healer said opening the curtain. "And I suggest that you talk to Mr. Malfoy."

Ginny looked at her and nodded. She stood walking across the large room. How was she supposed to tell Draco about this one?

As she walked into the Great Hall, she saw Draco talking to Harry at the Head Table. Draco looked down noticing her. However she turned away, suddenly feeling that she couldn't look at him.

She sat next to her friends at the Gryffindor table, feeling Draco's eyes on the back of her head. She tried to focus on her friends conversation, and block out the news she was just informed of out of her head. As she spooned mashed potatoes onto her plate she realized that the parchment Madame Pomfrey had handed her, was still clenched in her fist.

She slouched down reading it,

_Conceived February 14th_

_Due November 8th_

_Girl_

She smiled. "Wow," she said under her breath. She spooned some of her lunch into her mouth.

"Gin, what happened this morning?" Cassidy asked looking at her from across the table.

Ginny shrugged, "Wasn't feeling too good, I'm fine now though." She said hopping that was the end of the conversation. Her friend nodded then turned to Collin.

Ginny finished eating then looked up to the head table where Draco was sitting. He wasn't looking at her, but as soon as he looked, she turned away.

"I'm going to class guys." Ginny said stepping over the bench. She walked out the huge doors of the Great Hall and back up to the Gryffindor tower.

As she walked into DADA class, Harry turned to her. He took his feet of the large desk in front of him, and removed his hands from the back of his head.

"Ginny what's going on? Malfoy said you got sick during his class." He said.

Ginny was about to tell him, when the rest of the class walked in. She merely nodded and found her seat.

/-/-/-/-/

Ginny lay on her bed, her DADA book spread across her lap. She was trying to concentrate on the spell, but her mind continuously went back to the small piece of parchment that now lay on her bedside table. She figured out that it must be Payton, but that would mean that she would be born early, roughly a month...

"Hey," A voice said causing her to jump, she looked to see Draco coming out of the fire place. "What's going on?" He asked sitting again at the edge of her bed. He placed his hand on her knee.

Ginny watched as his hand made small circles around her knee cap, but she put her hand on top of his to stop him. "Draco," She started, trying to figure out how to word this. She decided to come out with it. "Payton may be coming into the world after all. I should have realized this a long time ago, but... I'm pregnant." She whispered watching his jaw drop and eyes grow to the size of snitches.

"What!" He said, "How, well I know how but, how?" He looked at her.

Ginny took a deep breath. "According to Madame Pomfrey, because you have a family history of dark wizards, it's in your blood. But since you don't use that power, it stays inside of you, and is only used when we... That power can over ride any spell."

"That's why you have been ignoring me."

Ginny nodded, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said the tears now spilling out.

"No Gin. Don't say that, this isn't your fault.." Draco said wrapping his arms around her.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, because of me everything is going to get screwed up again, things were going good again." She said pulling away. She looked up at him.

"Look, Weasley, if things are messed up, it is completely my fault. Ok?" He said

Ginny smiled, "Fine." She said, then turned to her window at the sound of a tapping on the glass. There sat a school owl on the sill.

Draco stood, and opened the window, allowing the bird to drop the letter from its beak. Draco shut the window, and handed Ginny the letter.

She unrolled it and read it aloud.

_Professor Malfoy and Miss Weasley,_

_Please come to my office at the nearest convenience._

_Professor McGonagall_

"She's worse than Dumbledore. How does she know?" Ginny said handing Draco the note.

"I don't know how, but she does. Well come on I guess we'd better get up there."

Ginny nodded. "Draco, wait." She reached over and picked up the piece of parchment of her bedside table. She handed it to him.

Draco looked at the paper, and felt is heart fluttering. "It's a girl? It really might be Payton, huh?" He asked looking at Ginny.

She nodded, making Draco smile. "Come on then lets go." he said

Ginny climbed off the bed, slipping her hand into his. Draco turned to her, he leaned forward and kissed her, like he had never kissed her before. Just a kiss to tell her that he loved her, nothing more.

"We can't go out there together." He said. "I'll floo back to my office, and meet you at the stairs." Ginny nodded, watching him step back into the fire place.

When Ginny got down there, Draco was waiting. "Miss Weasley," He said a smile at he edge of his lips.

Together they walked to the deputy-Head Mistresses office. "Ready?" Draco asked. Saying the password, he took her hand, and together they walked up the stair case,

When they reached the door, Draco turned to Ginny and said, "What ever happens in there remember I still love you, and I always will."

Ginny nodded, feeling a distant wave of the nausea she had felt that morning. Draco knocked on the door, which slowly opened to show McGonagall sitting behind, a large, old desk. Her hands where folded and placed gingerly on top. She looked up and gestured for them to sit.

Together they sat in the two chairs that faced their professors desk. They looked at her, and she looked back then spoke. "I have come to the understanding that the two of you are not only married, but engaged, and that you are pregnant Miss Weasley with Professor Malfoy here as the father, no?"

Ginny nodded, "But Professor, he was my husband before my professor." she said, afraid of what the head mistress had planned for them.

"Miss Weasley, I am not going to punish you for this nor am I going to do anything that shall consequence Mr. Malfoy, that is your parents doing."

Ginny gasped, her parents, she hadn't even thought about telling them this yet. Professor McGonagall, cleared her throat. "I am here to discuss with the two of you how this will be dealt with in the next 3 months. With out letting any of the students know that there is anything going on between the two of you, or that this is your child Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded, and the professor continued. "I believe Ginny should stay here in Gryffindor Tower, but may want to give up her position of head girl."

"What!" Draco said, causing Ginny to look up at him, we bent forward, his elbows on his knees. His hands slowly rubbing his face.

"Talk about this and come back to me. I give you permission, Mr. Malfoy to take Ginny back to your room for tonight." Professor McGonagall said.

Draco nodded, wrapping his arm around Ginny's waist. A small pop brought them into Draco's living room. He let go of Ginny and walked the length to the kitchen. Then he whipped around and looked at her.

Ginny looked around, "You can apparate in Hogwarts?"

"I have done it," He said, sending a chair crashing to the floor. Ginny jumped, a scared look came over her face. "I have messed up another persons life. Because of me," He said thrusting a thumb into his chest. "You are pregnant. Because of me, you have to step down from head girl. Because of me your entire life is ruined." He said then he turned, and took a glass from the cupboard, he slammed it shut, making Ginny once again jump. Breathing heavily he filled the cup with water, and drank it. He turned to Ginny and threw the glass to the floor, causing it to shatter, sending shards across the marble floor. "It's all my fault." Tears were in his eyes, as he slowly slumped to the floor. He placed his head on his knees and sobbed silently.

Ginny stood in the living room, shocked at what had just happened. Carefully she made her way over the glass, and sat beside him. She wrapped her arm around him, and leaning against him.

"I'm sorry," he said looking at her. His face was red, and streaked with tears.

Ginny shook her head. "No Draco, it isn't your fault. It's probably both our faults. I probably should have been more careful."

"Yeah about what who you pick to marry and sleep with? I wish I never married or fell in love with you." Draco said.

Ginny stood. "What? Why?" I'm not good enough for you? I can't carry this baby for you?" She said her voice raising.

Draco stood too. "Ginny, No. If I hadn't fallen in love with you, you wouldn't be pregnant. You could still be head girl. And you wouldn't worry about getting caught for sneaking around with one of your teachers. You would be just like any other 7th year." he said

"Well, Malfoy," Ginny said. "I am glad you do love me. I don't want to know where I would be now had I not married you. And I am pregnant. So what now? We've been through so much shit together in the past 9 months. We survived marrying each other, being pregnant, losing the baby, everything with me. What's holding you back?" she asked. She had never seen Draco like this, and didn't know what to expect for an answer.

Draco sighed, "I guess, it's just that this baby, Payton, as she will turn out to be, really is going to be born. And after what happened to the other one, I don't know how I'm going to deal with this." He said grabbed her, and placing her on top of the counter. He stood, there, her legs on either side of him, staring into her hazel eyes. "Things haven't exactly gone right since we've been together. There's been a lot of hurt, and I don't know if I can take anymore."

She kissed the top of his head, feeling his arms wrap around her waist. "I know," She said pulling away. "We have to go tell out parents."

Draco stepped back. "What? Why, no, not now."

Ginny nodded. "Ya, baby we got to do this now."

Draco nodded, carefully he helped her off the counter. She stood there, as he quickly repaired the glass, that was spread out across the entire floor. As he bent down to pick the newly restored piece up she spoke to him.

"What do you think they will say?" She asked.

"Well they know we're engaged, so finding out you're pregnant can't be so bad." He said turning to her he smiled. Ginny gasped, "What?" he asked looking at her seriously.

"Draco, I didn't tell my parents we were engaged..." She said trailing of. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"You didn't tell them?" He asked, she shook her head. "I didn't tell my mom either."

Ginny looked at him and smiled. "We are so the same yet different." She said. "I wonder what this baby will be like."

Draco nodded, "Well are you ready?" He asked. She nodded, and they were in her front yard.

The walked slowly up the path to the house. And for the first time, Ginny knocked on her own front door. She could hear her mother rushing to greet them.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" she asked then looked at Draco.

"Can we come in?" Her daughter asked, placing her left hand in the pocket of her robes. Her mother nodded and let them enter into the kitchen. Ginny walked to her mother and kissed her on the cheek. "Hello mum." she said before walking into the living room and doing the same to her father. "Dad." she said.

Draco stood beside Ginny, then sat next to her on the couch. He nodded to each parent.

"What brings you here. Is something wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, what do we owe this surprise?" Her husband asked.

"Mum, Dad." Ginny began, but before she could continue a pop brought Ron into the room.

"Bloody Hell Ginny, what are you doing here? And why is Malfoy?" He asked, Alyssa was with him, asleep in his arms.

"Hush Ron, your sister was trying to tell us something." His mother said. "Continue Ginny."

Ginny nodded, "Well, Draco and I are, well engaged." she said pulling her hand out of her pocket to show her parents. "We're going to get married for real, so that we can put all of this shit behind us and live like a normal, happily married couple." She shrugged. "The rings came off when he put on this one, so I guess that it's right.

Her family gasped, staring at her. She turned to Draco, who gave a small shrug.

"Nice job Malfoy, finally got the balls to do something right." Ron said with a smirk.

"RON!" Ginny scolded rolling her eyes. "Ya, and I've been meaning to get over here and tell you or write or something, but I've been really busy with NEWTs, and I figured, heck if we're already married, who cares if we got engaged... for real anyway."

Molly raised her eye brows. "Well congratulations," She said rising and hugging both Draco and Ginny.

"Actually there is more." Draco answered, after Molly had sat back down.

"What is that?" Arthur asked, looking skeptically at his daughter and son-in-law, (or present and soon to be? Or just future, or wow that's kinda confusing)

"I'm pregnant."

Molly gasped and was out of her seat before anyone could say anything. "Oh, my baby, my little girl. About to be a mum of her own." She said hugging her tightly. "Things are looking better for you. Aren't they?"

"I know Mum." She said, "And they truly are. However, I think we need to go talk to Narcissa."

Molly shook her head. "Oh, please could you go talk to her tomorrow. I need my baby home. Oh, tea, who wants tea? And I believe I can whip up a cake right and quick now. Come then everyone in the kitchen."

Ginny looked at Draco, she was beaming. Draco nodded towards the kitchen, but stayed behind with Ron and Arthur, while the women chatted in the kitchen. He didn't think he'd ever been happier.

"Congrats mate." Ron said, "But I have to go put this sleepy little girl to bed. I'll be down in a minute." Draco nodded and watched as Ron took Alyssa up to bed. He smiled a little. Ron really did love that little girl. And he knew that she was happy with him as her "daddy" too.

"Molly was right you know." Draco jerked out of his revery at the sound of Arthur's voice.

"About what?" He asked, realizing he should have been paying more attention.

"Things looking brighter for you and Gin." Draco nodded and the two men stood to go get their cake.

/-/-/-/-/

As Ginny awoke the thoughts of yesterday all seemed a dream, but as she slowly opened her eyes, she saw the diamond ring sitting on Draco's chest.

She watched as his body slowly moved up and down. She loved to watch him sleep, he just seemed so at peace with the world. She lay there and thought. Would there baby be this way too? Sleep so peacefully, but react differently to the world when awake. What does he dream about?

Other thoughts scurried through her mind, as she watched him. She felt so much love at that moment, and happiness. Then they both were washed away as a she became very uncomfortable and nauseous.

Slowly she untangled her self from Draco and was able to make it in to the bathroom. She sat back against the bath tub, and looked up when the door opened. "Everything ok?" Draco asked, squatting down next to her.

Ginny nodded, "OK as morning sickness gets." She said, then she looked at him. "Go back to bed, I'll be fine." He shook his head.

"Until I know you're ok and you come back with me, I am not going anywhere." He said sitting beside her near the tub, as the alarm went off in his room. "You wanna go back to bed? I don't care if you're late." Draco said standing up.

Ginny shook her head. "I am not taking advantage of this, maybe sometime if I really do need to be late, but I'm fine for now." She said, taking his hand. He pulled her to her feet.

"Ok," he said kissing her forehead. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah I should get back to my room and take a shower too. I'll see you in class." She said. Draco nodded.

/-/-/-/-/

Back in her room, Ginny rang out her wet hair. She pulled her clothes on and walked back into the bathroom. She looked at her self. Groaning she realized that there were circles forming around her eyes, and that her face was pale and rather thin. She put on a little make-up and sighed. "As good as it's gonna get." She said and walked out of the room.

She was late for breakfast and was only able to grab a piece of toast. She munched on it as she headed down to the dungeon. She slipped in to the class, getting looks from several of the kids.

"Sorry I am late professor. I wasn't feeling well this morning." She said.

Draco winked at her and gestured for her to go back to her seat.

She was able to finish her potions by the end of class, and walked it up to Draco as her peers filed out of the room.

"You ok?" Draco asked looking at her. He took the vile from her, but held her hand in his. "You look really pale." he said.

Ginny nodded, "I know, I feel better though."

Draco looked at her. "Did you eat something?" He asked. Ginny sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Draco, I had toast." She said and pulled her hand away from his as another class filtered in.

Ginny headed for the door. Once in the hall, she looked back at him. What was going on? Was he being protective? Or over protective. He sounds like Ron. Maybe it's just that he cares. Ginny nodded.

/-/-/-/-/

The next day, Ginny awoke, feeling again the now not so gross feeling. She took a shower then headed down to breakfast. After everyone headed to do what ever they were going to do on this chilly Saturday, she headed down to Draco's office to tell him she was going to her parents.

"Want me to go with you?" He asked looking at her.

She shook her head. "No, I think I'm going to go on my own. I will come talk to you later though ok?" She asked. She leaned in and kissed him before stepping into his fire place. He nodded.

"Ginny, you're back." Mrs. Weasley said, looking into the fire after Ginny stepped out. "No, Draco?" She asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No Mum, just me. Where's Ron?" She asked sitting at the table.

"Not home, he took Alyssa to the doctor. They should be home any minute now." Her mother replied. "Nothing serious, just a check-up," she said reassuring her daughter after getting a look of horror from Ginny. "How are you feeling?"

Ginny shrugged, "Physically fine, aside from the morning sickness. Emotionally, I have no idea. I mean, I am excited, and scared, and I need to talk to Ron. Then I am happy to think that soon I will have a baby and be married to Draco like a normal couple would be. I just, I don't know what to think."

Her mother nodded, "That's normal pregnancy stuff Gin." She said.

Ginny nodded, "Tell me the truth Mum. What do you think of me being pregnant, and Draco and I doing this marriage thing over again?" she looked at her mother.

Mrs. Weasley looked down at her hands clasped on the table. "I was surprised sweety, I guess I wasn't expecting it. I hope this one goes easier for you than," Molly said slowly.

Ginny nodded. "Me too." She looked at her mother. "It's a girl, she's due in November. Draco and I are almost sure that this little girl is Payton, the one I saw when I went to the future. The only thing is that, Payton was born in November. I guess that means she will come early." Ginny shrugged.

Her mother looked at her. "You will be out of school?" she asked. Ginny nodded. "Well that's good, at least you don't have to worry about anyone saying anything while Draco is still your teacher. What are you going to do in the mean time? You might be showing by Graduation time."

"I know." Ginny said. "But Mum, McG- Professor McGonagall know, and she said we can work it out. Given the circumstances that Draco is my husband."

The door swung open and in walked Ron and Alyssa, who looked absolutely delighted with a huge lollipop in her hand.

/-/-/-/-/

As Ginny stepped out of Draco's fireplace later that night, she found him sitting at his desk, staring off into no where.

"You ok?" She asked, causing him to jump. He looked at her and nodded.

"I had a very interesting day. As did you I assume." He said. Ginny shrugged.

"What happened here?" Ginny asked taking a seat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, as she used her wand to lock the door.

"Well, I have this first year, Tyler whom told me today that his mother would like to meet me. I found no harm in it. So I met her for lunch in Hogsmade. She told me that her mother was a witch, but she was a squib and raised muggle after her mother married a muggle. Well after Tyler got the letter from Hogwarts, she decided now that her son was in the magic world that she should look for her father. She had no luck because he is now dead. Her father, is my father Gin. She is my sister." Ginny's jaw dropped. "Yeah, apparently my father has another kid, again not by my mother, and left when he found out his baby wasn't magic. Tyler mentioned he had a professor Malfoy so she came to see me."

Ginny shook her head, unable to believe what she was hearing."So that's two against your dad isn't it? What's her name?"

"Darcy, and it's scary, I mean she looks like me. Had I met her on the street, I definitely would have been scared. I knew when she walked in we might be related. I told her about Alyssa and well things are definitely getting interesting. How did it go with you your relations speaking of Alyssa and Ron?"

Ginny shrugged, "He wants to keep Alyssa. He's gotten so attached to her."

Draco sighed. "I figured as much. It's all my fault-,"

"Don't even Malfoy." Ginny said cutting him off. "We aren't going through this again tonight." She smiled, "It's not your fault. Oh, are you going to tell your mother? We have to go see her tomorrow any way."

Draco sighed unwrapping his arms from Ginny. "How can I? I don't know if she knows. If she does know I will be eternally pissed, if she doesn't I don't know how to tell her. I mean had she known Darcy, I don't know. I just." He shrugged. "Things will definitely be interesting."

Ginny nodded laughing, though she suddenly silenced as a knock came from behind the door. Ginny scrambled off Draco's lap and to the other side of his desk.

"Come in." Draco said, looking to see who his visitor was. Ginny gasped, it had to be Tyler, he looked just like Draco. "Ginny, this is my nephew Tyler, Tyler this is Ginny Weasley.

Tyler nodded, "She's head girl right?" He asked then looked down. "Oh yeah," he said walking to Draco's desk and handing him the parchment. "Mum, wanted me to give you this." He said. "I have to go up to bed now, it's almost curfew."

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, come on I'll walk you back. "I'll see you tomorrow, Professor Malfoy." She said smiling, he smiled back.

"So, Tyler." Ginny said. "What's it like to find out you have an uncle?" Ginny asked as she walked him back to the common room.

"Well, Weasley, I have to say from what I heard I am just like him." Tyler turned to her. "Good Night." He said as he climbed through the portrait hole.

Ginny's jaw dropped. She ran down the hall and threw open Draco's door. "What?" Draco said standing up.

"That kid is up to no good." She said.

Draco laughed. "I know, he's just like me at that age. Even has 2 body guards. What happened?" He asked looking at her.

"Draco, he called me Weasley, and gave me this look. I don't even know what it was. I don't remember you ever being like that." She said.

"Well, that's because all you remember is the good me." Draco said. Then he sat down again. "Note said come to dinner tomorrow night. She wants you to come."

Ginny looked at him. "Will mini-you be there?" She asked. Draco nodded, "Well then we'll see. Oh, next year keep your eye out for red head Gryffindors, maybe he will be like his uncle." She said raising her eyebrows towards him.

Draco laughed. "Hey you never told me what happened with you and your brother." He said.

Ginny's breath caught in her chest. " All my brothers knew, give Percy I doubt he'd care though. Bill and Charlie aren't so happy that I'm pregnant. Fred and George want to kill you, and Ron, well Ron I think is the only one starting to see you as I do."

Draco nodded, and yawned. "Wanna go to bed?"

"Yeah, but I better go to my own. I have to do rounds tonight. She swooped down and kissed him slowly, lovingly. "I'll see you in the morning." She whispered into his ear. And with one last kiss to his jawbone she left the room.

/-/-/-/-/

As she stepped into the common room Ginny was bombarded with her last year's room mates.

"Oh My Goodness." Rayleigh said grabbing her hand. Ginny cringed they had finally noticed the ring. She was careful of hiding it. In Potions she had to take all jewelry off and othrwise she never used her left hand.

So Jayce was right, you are engaged." Taylor said, now examining the ring. Ginny nodded, here come the questions.

"Who is he?" Morgan ask, causing Ginny to stifle her laughter.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out, um never. No later, I can't tell you now." She said looking down at the ring. Other than when she first got it and the other morning she hadn't looked at it much.

"It's Draco Malfoy isn't it?" Said a voice from behind the group of girls. The crowd parted to reveal Jayce sitting in one of the arm chairs. Ginny walked over and took another.

"You know teacher-student relationships are forbidden." She said. Hopefully this was as far as it would go. She didn't need this right now.

"But Ginny, it would be just like you to sneak around the rules." Morgan said lounging against Rayleigh on the couch.

"No girls, I'm not engaged to Professor Malfoy." She said, groaning inside at how much like a lie that sounded. She knew she didn't sound believable.

"I bet you are. He seemed really worried about you when you got sick the other day, and then let you in late to class yesterday. Almost like he knew you would probably be late." Jayce said looking at her. "Besides there was that rumor last year, that you two got married the night before he graduated. I also heard you guys were pretty hot and heavy over the summer. And if you aren't with him, where are you? You are never around."

Ginny stared at her "friend" in disbelieve, "What are you like stalking me?" She asked, she had snapped, anger filled her again. The hatred she felt toward Lucius now was coming out again. "I don't have to tell you anything. Think what you want, it isn't true!"

She huffed to her room, glad it had a password. Outraged about what was going on she didn't know what else to do. Taking a handful of floo powder she went to the first place she could think of.

"Hermione's Flat" She said, throwing down the powder. Smoke surrounded her and she found her self in the cozy little apartment where Hermione and Harry lived.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Hermione asked getting off the couch, her 6-month-pregnant belly was very round now. She took her friends hand and lead her out of the fire place.

"Rumors." Ginny said, angrily.

Hermione nodded, "Ahh, what was it this time?"

"I told you how Draco proposed to me and all, well now, all the girls I roomed with last year, omitting Cassidy of course are trying to reveal my secret. I don't know how the hell they found out but they did, or Jayce did atleast." Ginny threw herself on the couch. "Yeah, oh, and I am pregnant. My fiancé and I just found out that he has yet another sister, and a nephew who is evil. And if that wasn't enough McGonagall is testing us by saying that we have to figure something out. None of the other students can know about any of this between Draco and I. On top of that I have morning sickness, and NEWTs coming up." Ginny sighed then looked up at her friend, who an expression on her face, that was a mix of shock, and laughter.

"What?" Ginny asked. "Look, I am sorry to unload on you, but who else was I going to tell?"

"Don't worry about it Gin." Hermione said. "It's just when did all this start?"

Ginny looked at her. "Thursday. Yeah 72 wee hours ago. When I found out I was pregnant. Oh, but I got engaged 6 weeks ago, you knew that." she said nodding.

"I don't know what to say other than I am always here for you and good luck oh and of course Congrats on the baby, give this little one here someone to entertain him." Hermione said. She looked at her friend. "Come talk to me any time. Now however I must tell you to get back to your room. As head girl-."

"Hermione please save me. I have to step down as head girl. With this baby and all McGonagall doesn't think I should be doing it, plus sneaking around with a teacher is the biggest No, No and I am here doing it." She laughed. "Night,"

Hermione hugged her. "See you later."

**A/N: Long one huh. AH well it's up. NO don't go expecting a lot from me this summer. I am going home, to Iowa for a week, I have a lot of b-day parties, and all around a lot of shit to do before I start Highschool at the end of August. Love and cookies to my reviewers!**

**/bratiebrunette27/**


	19. Families

**A/N: Ok, it's up. All I have to say is that it only took so long because I went brain dead on how I should handle the whole telling Narcissa thing. I don't like the way it happened, but I guess it fits. Chapter is really long, and I probably should have split it in two, but OBVIOUSLY I didn't! Lol, love and cookies to my reviewers, as per usual!**

**-Bratibrunette27- (Trying out a new sig, I like it)**

**P.S. Check out my new story These Words Are My Own! Hehe **

"I thought I'd come say goodnight." Draco said about half an hour after Ginny had returned to her head girl's room. He had just flooed in, finding her once again attempting to do her DADA homework.

"She knows." was all Ginny said, not even looking up from the book.

"Who knows what?" Draco asked sitting on her bed. He gently took the book out of her hands.

"Jayce, she knows we're together." Draco closed his eyes, sighing.

"I should have know that Jayce Clemens would be the first to figure out our little secret." Ginny nodded. "But I don't think that we should let that bother us right now."

Ginny looked at him, eye brows raised. "Why's that? We still have 3 months to work on this teacher student act."

Draco nodded. "I know, but we got must more important matters to discuss."

"Oh really, what are those?"

"We need to tell my mother about your being pregnant, and...Darcy."

Ginny was silent a moment. "I forgot." She answered sheepishly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it you've had a lot on your mind."

"Ya, like McGonagall, where does she come off? I mean Dumbledore knows that we're together, and he has no problem with it. Why does she come in and get all huffy about it?" Ginny asked sliding down against the pillows, so that she went form a leaning position to a lying.

"Gin-,"

"NO! I don't want to step down from head girl, it'll strike up to many questions. I-,"

"Okay! I get it. I've heard enough. You need to cheer up babe."

Ginny scowled. "What are you talking about? I'm plenty cheerful!"

Draco shook his head. "Look tomorrow's Sunday, and before we go to my Mum's we are going to go to...to- What do you want to do? Just for fun."

Ginny looked thoughtful for a minute. "I want to go to the beach, because this summer I'll be as big as a house, and too huge to where a bathing suit."

Draco shook his head again. "I doubt you'll be that huge come the summer, but if you want to. Maybe we can apparate over to the Philippines. It's nice and warm there now."

"Okay, it's settled. Then we'll go see your Mum, and-What time do we have to be at Darcy's?"

"Six Thirty."

"Wow," Ginny said staring off into space.

"What?"

Ginny shrugged. "Don't you find it kind of odd?" Draco quirked an eyebrow. "All I said was I wanted to go to the beach, and now we're going..."

"Ya, so?" He asked not seeing what she thought was so extraordinary about that.

"I didn't have to beg or plead, there were no, 'If you clean your room, then we'll go,' or what ever. It was purely...ok."

Draco shrugged. "When you have the money it helps." They both stayed silent a minute before Draco suddenly spoke. "I have an idea."

Ginny looked apprehensively at her husband. "I'm afraid to find out what it is." She teased, giving him an expecting look.

"Hey, it's a good idea!" He said playing hurt.

Ginny snorted, "Yeah okay, what is it?"

"Well I was going to tell you but now I don't know if I want to, you talking to me like that." Ginny threw him an 'all-right-no-more-kidding,-tell-me' look. "Fine, I was going to say we should take Alyssa for the day." He said shrugging.

Ginny's eyebrows flew up. "Alyssa, but-but why?"

Draco avoided eye contact. "To say good-bye." he murmured.

"GOOD-BYE? What the fucking hell are you on about Malfoy? GOOD-BYE?" Ginny asked sitting up.

"Woah, calm down. All I meant was... She's going from surrogate daughter to... niece."

"Oh," Ginny said guiltily for yelling at him. "OHHHH," it clicked. "You're going to let Ron adopt her then?"

"He flooed me just a couple of minutes ago. And I guess it just feels right you know. I mean if kills me to do it, giving my baby sister to a Weasley to raise, -don't look at me like that!- You know what I'm trying to say. The only thing is, I never really had a feeling of bondage to her like he had, you know. Hell I've spent what, less than 24 hours with her? I think that being an Uncle is just about a thousand times easier. Not that I couldn't raise her if I wanted to, I'm quite capable- Anyway, the Weasel- Ron right, sorry- can take care of her in a way that we can't, you even know that we couldn't, just not right now. He's so attached to her too, it's almost sickening."

Ginny nodded, "I never thought I would see the day that my brother would want to raise Lucius Malfoy's child, love-child, whatever.

It was Draco's turn to nod. "Doesn't make much sense, but he said, with you being pregnant and all-,"

"GINNY DID YOU HEAR!" Cassidy said coming in the floo. "Oh, um right, Sorry!" she said turning around.

"What is it Cass? We were just talking."

"Ronny and Alyssa?"

Ginny nodded, watching her friend jump up and down, squealing. "Is it that big a deal?"

Cassidy sighed. "Yes!" She said taking the picture of the blonde and red head off her friend's night stand. "She does something to him. I have no idea what it is, but... He's different now."

Ginny met Draco's eyes, which he had just finished rolling. By his look, she could tell exactly what he was thinking, the same thing as her: What the fuck?

"Um Cassid-,"

"Oh yeah, I also heard about all the bitches down stairs. Jayce, Rayleigh, Morgan, Taylor, that whole crowd. Did you hear what they're saying now! 'Oh she didn't really seem truthful when she denied it,' 'I bet she is with him,' 'slut,' the funniest one though, is 'I bet she's pregnant.'!"

Thankfully, Cassidy was laughing so hard she didn't hear Ginny squeak.

Draco elbowed her in the rib. "You didn't tell her?" He hissed.

Ginny shrugged. You see things had just been so... AHHHH! for Ginny lately that telling her best friends kinds slipped her mind.

"That's funny isn't it?" Cassidy asked, Pulling Finny out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh ya, look um, don't get all offended and what not when I tell you this, but, I am."

Cassidy was in pure shock, before her face broke out in a huge grin. "Yeah, right, very funny Gin."

"I'm going to go back to the flat now," Draco cut in quickly. He kissed Ginny, the practically ran to the fire place.

"Are-Are you serious?" Ginny nodded glumly. "So all that stuff about Ron getting Alyssa because of the baby, was because you were pregnant? But, how? You said you were on the pill, and- and you used the charm, and all that contraceptive shit"

"Dark magic." Was all Ginny said.

"What the Bloody hell are you talking about Ginny!"

Before Ginny could talk, she saw an owl at the window. Getting up, she opened the window, allowing the bird to come in. "It's from Jessica."

"Jessica? I haven't heard from her since she graduated last year." Cassidy said watching the owl take an Oreo from Ginny's night stand where a bag of them sat. "What's it say?"

Ginny opened the letter and read as follows:

_Ginny,_

_I heard something really interesting today when I was talking to my cousin, your very own Blaise Zabini. But you already knew that. Wow girl! What's with keeping you BEST FRIEND out of the loop here! Gees I had to hear from my cousin, that his best friend and mine, are MARRIED! Not to mention the fact that they have been since JUNE! Another tidbit that surprised me was that he said you are expecting...again? Owl me, we need to talk. Don't let NEWTS get in the way of this either._

_Love, Jessica._

Ginny sighed. "She wants to talk..."

"Well when was the last time you did?"

Ginny had to think about that one, "Uh, had to have been that day before graduation... Right before Draco and I-. She's been in the US since then though. I think Ron really broke her heart." Ginny shrugged before scribbling a quick "Next Saturday is good for me, can you come to Hogwarts?" on a piece of parchment and tying it to the owls leg. She watched as it flew off in the dark night.

"What do you think of that?" Cassidy asked.

"Huh?"

"Your best friend, and Draco's best friend are cousins, and you too ended up married. The funny thing too, is that your brother dumped one best friend for the other, and- right shutting up."

Ginny nodded. "I miss her though." Cassidy nodded. " Well now I have to kick you out. Draco is taking me to the Philippines tomorrow so we can go swimming at the beach."

Cassidy gasped. "Really? That is so romantic! God I wish Ron would do something like that for me." She said pulling her self of "the-spoiled-witch"s bed.

"Ya, hey if you talk to Ron, ask if he'd bring you and Alyssa along with us. Just have him come to Draco's rooms."

Cassidy nodded. "Fine,... Wait, what!" Her face suddenly lit up. Then she frowned. "No, I don't' want to ruin this for you and Draco."

"Don't worry about it, it was his idea, and technically this is a day to "cheer me up." And I would be a lot more cheerful if you were both there so. Go, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Cassidy left looking as happy if not more than when she had entered the room.

/-/-/-/-/

"Ginny, babe wake up. It's time to go." Draco's soft voice said in her ear.

Ginny brought her hand to her head. '_Go, go where? OH! Right beach, haha, I remember now. Why am I talking to my self? Did I just ask my self a question. Ok waking up.' _"Hey, I'm up, I'm up." She said rolling over so she could look at him. Just looking at him in a wife beater and his swim trunks was enough to make her shiver. Two reasons behind that one though, number one he was making her cold, and number two, he was drop dead sexy in the black suit with green/emerald flames.

"Good, come on. Your brother and Cassidy are waiting for us."

"Yea, yea, yea." She said sitting up. "Tell me, please! Why are we going so early? The freakin' sun isn't even up yet!"

Draco chuckled. "Have to get there early, so that we can enjoy it! There is an 8 hour time difference." He said simply, "Now, get up!"

Ginny scowled. "Fine, but only because I love you."

Draco nodded. "That's the only reason that I am forcing you up right now. Hurry up, would you." Ginny didn't move. "Fine, you have _forced _me!" He said, throwing off the covers and grabbing her.

"DRACO NO!" She screamed as he picked her up and placed her on the floor. Ginny looked at Draco as she stood all hunchback from just getting pulled out of bed. "SHUT UP! I will be down there in like 10 minutes, go! I'll come myself...gees."

Draco climbed back into the fire place smiling. He knew Ginny wasn't a morning person, hopefully their kids would be like him, and bounce out of bed early-Or not, no, that definitely wouldn't be good. Shaking his head, he stepped out of the fire once again in his flat.

"I told you, you wouldn't be able to get her up." Ron said with a chuckle.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, she's up." He said touching the soft hair of Alyssa, who was asleep on the couch. "You're a lucky guy, you know that?" he asked.

Ron nodded, "If you mean that you're letting me adopt Alyssa makes me lucky, I know. And I thank-you."

"WHAT!" A voice said. Draco closed his eyes, sighing. Cassidy and Ron looked horrified. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! You are letting that Weasley SCUM raise MY daughter!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Like you really care. You aren't raisin' her, and it's kinda of difficult for me and Ginny right now, so yea." He said nodded, just waiting for his father to respond.

"Draco, do you not understand. They aren't qualified enough to raise a Malfoy child!"

Draco shrugged. "I don't really care what you think-,"

"I'm here, is everyone happy now-Ah shit." Ginny said stepping out of the fire in her black bikini.

"Hello Ginevra, nice that you could be here." Lucius drawled.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What do you want Lucius?" She asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee only to get a scornful look from Draco. He didn't want her drinking it while she was pregnant. She shrugged and poured herself some orange juice.

"I want to know why your insufferable brother is going to be adopting my daughter." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We're here," Harry said as he stepped out the fire place closely followed by Hermione. "Bloody hell."

"Potter." Was all Lucius said.

"Alright, we're all here let's go." Draco announced grabbing a telephone book. "Portkey." He explained. Everyone grabbed on and Lucius was left alone in the living room of his son's flat.

/-/-/-/-/

"What was he doing there?" Harry asked once they landed on the soft beach. Cassidy immediately set down a towel and Ron placed Alyssa on it.

"He was trying to figure out why Ron is adopting Alyssa. But look, could you have any other person do that?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled. "Never thought I would see the day," she said sitting beside Alyssa on a blanket.

Ginny smiled too. "Alright, who's going in the water?" She asked, watching everyone look to the other. "Fine, Draco?"

Draco shrugged. "I kinda figured we'd eat first." he said pointing to a picnic basket.

At the mention of food, Ron looked away from Alyssa. "I could go for some breakfast." He said peering into the basket.

"You realize, don't you that back home it's 3:30, but here it's 11:30? Everyone will think we are crazy if we pull out breakfast food." Hermione said grabbing some sausage.

"Doesn't seem like you really care there, Herm." Ginny said, sitting with a thud on the sand.

Hermione shrugged. "What? I'm pregnant, and I'm hungry. Give me anything edible and I eat it." She stated simply applying liberal amounts of syrup to her porridge.

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "Yea, I haven't quit made it past the morning sickness yet."

Hermione chuckled, and nodded knowingly. "Yea, that part sucks, but-," She shrugged, and took a huge bite. "It ends, and then you eat like crazy."

Ginny nodded, feeling the pit of her stomach flip. "Look yah'll I can't watch you guys eat, so I'm gonna go for a walk ok?" She asked.

Everyone nodded. "Don't go to far." Ron called after her. Ginny waved off his little warning.

"Thanks for inviting us along today, Malfoy." Harry said once Ginny was out of ear shot.

Draco nodded. "Yea, well after all the shit that Gin and I have been though, I've kinda realized she needs a day to just chill, when things like this happen. She get's too worked up. Especially now, with her being pregnant, and apparently the girls from her dormitory are rubbing things in her face. Not to mention the fact that uh, I found out I have another sister."

Ron's fork clattered onto his plate. "Bloody hell." He said, a mouth full of soggy waffle.

Draco nodded. "Yea, Darcy, she's WAY older though. He son is a first year. Potter you know him Tyler Robinson."

Harry looked stunned. "I was always curious to the way he looked just like you. Scary really." Harry said grinning.

"Yea, well we have to go over there tonight." All nodded, "Can we maybe take Alyssa?"

Ron shrugged. "Sure, I can trust the two of you with her."

Draco shook his head, a smirk on his lips. "It's pretty bad when the _quote_ Uncle, has to feel trust worthy of the _quote_ parents."

Cassidy sighed. "We really wanted to thank-you for that." She said for maybe the millionth time. "Just as soon as I graduate, we can go to the Ministry and have it all said and done with."

Hermione nodded. "So, do you plan on marrying."

Neither Cassidy or Ron spoke. "Well, we've talked about it." Cassidy said quietly.

Harry caught Hermione's eye. "That's great, really it is. Just don't have the wedding anytime soon, I'm sure Ginny, as do I, wants to be a little more in shape for a wedding."

Cassidy smiled. "Yea, won't be for a while." She whispered, looking at Ron, who took her hand. "OH! I forgot, Gin got a letter last night... From Jessica."

Draco stopped mid-chew. "Jessica Zabini?" He croaked. "What have you got to do with her?"

Cassidy smiled. "She and Ginny and I, were all really close. Neither of us have been in touch with her since we graduated though." She said thoughtfully. "Anyway, she and Ginny are going to get together."

"Didn't she marry that American?" Harry asked, looking as thought he were thinking rather hard.

Cassidy nodded. "Yea, arranged marriage. He's like the Assistant Princey-pal? I don't' know what that is, but he is really high up on the scale, at an American school um Ramhorn. Basically she is McGongall, the deputy-headmistress."

All nodded, "She isn't too happy with McGonagall right now though is she?" Draco asked. All looked at him. "She told Ginny she had to step down from head girl." He said shrugging.

/-/-/-/-/

When everyone had had there fun, and there skin was nicely tanned, they headed back to Hogwarts.

"Home!" Ginny said when they landed in the living room. She made straight for the couch. "I have half an hour to sleep!" She said with a sigh.

"Gin, we don't have to be at Mum's until 5." Draco said softly.

"But that was 30 minutes ago." Ginny mumbled into the pillow.

Draco smiled. "Yes, at the beach, which is 8 hours ahead of us. Here, it's 9:30 in the morning."

Ginny looked at him as if he was nuts. "So, how long do I get to sleep?"

"If you want to have an hour, to get ready, I'd say... like 6 hours?"

Ginny grinned.

"Well Malfoy, we'll be off then." Harry said as he and Hermione strode toward the fireplace. "I'm just going to go up to the great hall, and you know, make sure that the absence off two teachers didn't cause any mayhem."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Right."

"Yes, us too. Just stop by Mum's house and pick up Alyssa then?" Ron asked.

Draco nodded. And then the house was quiet and it was Draco and Ginny. "Come on, Love. Let's get you to bed, you'll be more comfortable there."

/-/-/-/-/

At 3:30, the annoying alarm, screaming "Get up lazy bums, it's already afternoon, Get up lazy bums, it's already afternoon!" Draco slammed his hand over the top to shut it off.

"Draco, we really need to get a new alarm." Ginny said, giggling, as she turned towards Draco. His hair was standing all on end, making him look very cute- the opposite of his shaggy look this morning, when he was in that bathing suit.

"I think I still have sand in my pants." Draco said sitting up. He rain a hand through his hair, which Ginny was still admiring.

"Ya, well it's all in my bikini top, so don't feel bad!" Ginny said, lifting the bottom of her top and seeing sand fall onto the comforter.

"You go ahead and take a shower. I'm going to go get Alyssa." Draco said standing up and striding across the room.

"Draco!" He stopped and turned to look at her. " Come with me." She said seductively.

Draco shook his head. "No, I'm gonna go get her, then I'll come back." He argued, and was out the door.

Ginny looked at him, now pissed that he had up and left her. _What the fuck is his problem?_ She asked herself. _Oh, right, he's got to tell his mother she's to be a grandmother, and then go to his sisters house. Not to mention Lucius was here this morning._

Ginny sighed, and rolled her eyes. Why had Lucius showed up that morning? Shrugging to herself, she headed towards the bathroom.

/-/-/-/-/

"Gin! We're back." Draco called, once he and Alyssa had stepped back into the flat.

"GINNY!" Alyssa screamed.

"Shh," Draco said chuckling, quieting the young girl. He had told Ron not to bother dressing her up for the night, he had taken a trip to Hogesmeade to buy something Malfoy appropriate, and hoped Ginny would be dressed accordingly as well.

"Hey," Ginny said walking down the hall in a bathrobe. Her hair was in spiral curls all over her head, and she had put on just enough eye-shadow and eye-liner to not look like a slut, but make it noticeable.

Alyssa grinned. "Swimming?" She asked squirming to get out of Draco's arms.

"No, no swimming. Maybe over Easter break." Ginny said taking the girl. She was much bigger now than the night she had come to them. Now at 2, having reached the milestone in February, soon after her's and Draco's engagement. **(A/N: That was why she was at the doctor's in the previous chap. 2 year check-up and shots, whatever) **

Alyssa pouted. Ginny rolling her eyes, said to Draco. "Go ahead and take a shower, I'll take care of her." Draco nodded.

Draco wasn't gone 2 minutes, when Lucius floated into the room. Alyssa's eyes grew wide at once, just seeing his translucent body floating a foot off the ground. Ginny noticed the change and turned around. "Lucius, is it like your life long goal- wait you're dead...-Your dead-long goal to make our family unhappy?"

Lucius laughed coldly. Shaking his head he looked at Ginny. "No, no Ginevra, you have it ALL wrong. I want the exact opposite. I want MY SON, and daughter-,"

"Which one?" Ginny asked, lethally.

"Which one? Alyssa of course, what other one is there?" He looked puzzled by her comment.

"Darcy?"

Lucius gasped. "How do you know about Darcy?" He asked swooping down so he was mere inches from her face.

"She sought Draco out! She wanted to know who her family was!" Ginny said. "Now, leave, get OUT of my house!" She said pointing at the door, which was kind of stupid, because he could float throw walls.

"This isn't your house, Weasley. It's my son's. And you know what, maybe, he'll be smart enough not to give my daughter to your damn brother. Seriously how did you talk that idea into his head?"

Ginny smiled, shaking her head. "No, see Lucius that was ALL Draco's idea, I had NO idea about any of it until he told me." She stated simply.

"Alright Gin, go get dressed, I'm ready." Draco said walking into the room toweling off his hair. "Lucius, do me a favor, and quit coming here. It's really starting to bug me."

"Draco, son."

"No, Father. Good-bye." He said, turning and ignoring his father completely. "Come here Alyssa, lets get you dressed."

Lucius looked appalled, at his son's behavior, but left anyway.

"What did he say?" Asked Draco carefully pulling off Alyssa sweater that she had been knitted by Mrs. Weasley that Christmas.

"Have you ever noticed that all he does it talk in circles? I mean it's always about how I'm not good enough, how you deserve more! ALWAYS!" She sighed and turned to him. "I'm going to get dressed... What am I wearing?"

"How about that little black dress?" Draco asked slyly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh yea, I can just go up to your mother now, and tell her, while wearing that, I'm pregnant. NO. Emerald?"

Draco nodded. "Sounds good. How's she look?" He asked holding up Alyssa, whom he had just spent 5 minutes trying to figure out how to get tights on. Finally he just magicked them onto her.

"Adorable. Hang on."

Ginny was back in a few moments and they left.

/-/-/-/-/

"Mum, Mum, Ginny and I are here!" Draco announced when they entered the large foyer of Malfoy Manor. They were late, as it was already 6.

"Oh, hello." Narcissa said rushing in from the parlor. "I'm so glad you're here. And there is someone that I want you to meet! Oh look at this little darling. Is this Alyssa?"

Ginny nodded, seeing Alyssa cower into Draco's chest. "Yea, isn't she just a doll." She saw Narcissa nod. "There are no hard feeling to her, are there?" She asked nervously.

Narcissa looked up from the little blond. "No, Ginevra you have nothing to worry about. I knew Lucius wasn't faithful, no surprise here. Now come on into the parlor."

Draco threw her a look, having no idea what all his excitement was. Both followed the cheerful blonde. There was a man sitting on the love seat. He was middle-aged, brunette, shaven, except for a pencil thin go-tea (you know those mustache thiny's). Draco stared hard at the man. He didn't like where this was going.

"Draco, Ginny, I want you to meet Frank. Frank, this is my son Draco and his wife Ginny and their-,"

"Niece." Ginny supplied. "Alyssa."

Narcissa nodded, meaning to ask about the niece thing in a moment. "Drink, Draco?" She asked, politely.

"No, no thank-you Mum. Um, actually Ginny and I have something to talk to you about." Draco said setting Alyssa on the floor and giving her some toys, which she ignored to explore the room.

"Oh, are you going to tell me why you called Alyssa your...niece?" She asked sweetly, taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh," Ginny said, surprised at what Narcissa had mentioned. "Yes, um. My brother, Ron-,"

"Ah yes, Ronald. You see Frank, Ginevra is one of what is it? 7? Ronald and her are very much alike, he's very protective of her."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, well Alyssa has been in his care since we were given her custody back in November."

"You see, Alyssa, is my late husbands love child. Her mother abandoned her with Draco and Ginny." Narcissa said interrupting again. Both of the younger couple nodded.

"Yes, well Mum, I have decided to let Ron adopt her. He can give her so much, and she has become really attached to her. It would just upset her more to change her living terms right now." Draco finished, but um Mum, that isn't all."

"Oh, there's more?" She asked excitedly. It was obvious this Frank was something special, she had been rather low since his death back in October.

Draco sighed. "Mum, just don't shoot the messenger, ok?" He waited for his mother's nod. "Mum 'Lyssa's not the only one."

"Excuse me? Only one what?"

Draco closed his eyes. "Tell her." Ginny whispered softly into his ear.

"I can't. Please, Gin, please." He whispered back, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, what is it?" Narcissa asked, starting to become hysterical.

"Narcissa, Mum, don't worry about it." Ginny said. "It's no big- well it kind of is, but- Ok, lets start over. A long, long time ago, before you met Lucius, he was in another relationship. Now he and this woman weren't married, but they did have a child." Narcissa gasped. "Darcy was a squib, and he left her with out looking back."

Narcissa shook her head. Then turned to Frank. "I'm telling you, my husband was a monster." She said softly.

Draco looked like he wanted to throw up. "Mum, what is this!" He finally asked, frustrated at his mother's behavior. "Ginny and I came her to tell you that she's pregnant, and, and you have to go acting like this before we even get to the good news." He shook his head.

"Ginevra, you're pregnant?" Narcissa asked. Her voice shaking.

Draco let out a breath. Looking sideways at Ginevra, who was biting her bottom lip. He watched her nod.

"But, Draco you, you said, not right now. This-,"

"We realize that mother. And we're SO sorry, it wasn't planned trust me. We used every precaution, but the damn dark magic doesn't give a damn." He shrugged. "I don' t want to discuss this now. Ginny and I have to go to dinner over at Darcy's."

Narcissa stared blankly at his son, as he and Ginevra rose. "It was nice to meet you Frank, and Mother, I am sure we will be in touch, no?" He nodded and Picking up Alyssa excused them selves from the room.

"Draco that was rude!" Ginny hissed when they reached the foyer.

Draco shrugged. "I didn't like him." He stated simply before apparating them off again.

/-/-/-/-/

They landed on a tiny doorstep, in front of what looked like a very comfortable home. "Looks like she still lives like a Malfoy." Ginny said, trying to lighten the mood he was put into by his mother.

Draco shrugged, and rang the bell. The door opened, and Ginny could have fainted when she saw the woman. To ask if she was Draco's sister, was like asking if that sour, yellow fruit was a lemon. "Darcy." He said kissing her lightly on the cheek. "I'd like to introduce my wife Ginevra, and our niece, Alyssa. Whom you will know better as your little sister."

Darcy smiled, she looked very welcoming. "It's good to meet you. Hello Ginny, I'm Darcy, come on in." She said opening the door so the tiny family could fit in. "Tyler! Matthew! They're here." She called shrilly when they entered the house. Tyler, whom Ginny had already met, and a striking blonde entered the room. Matthew's short spiked hair, along with his goate (again I can't spell it), and glasses made him look very civilized.

"Nice to meet, you. Ginny, I went to school with your brother, Bill." Matthew said, putting out his hand for shakes.

Ginny looked surprised. "Oh, um ok." She said. "Um, Bill's just married, 2 years now it will be in July. He and his wife Fleur, who went to Beauxbatons, have the most adorable little boy, Pierre." Matthew nodded.

"Well, come in, come in." Darcy said, herding everyone into the dining room. Please sit, we'll have drinks first, then eat around 7?" Darcy asked.

Draco snuck a quick glance at his watch, it was 6:30. He grinned to himself, he loved being on time.

/-/-/-/-/

Dinner went well, and it wasn't until dessert that Lucius was mentioned...

"So, what ever happened to dear old Dad?" Darcy asked, sipping her coffee.

Draco froze, his apple tart half way to his mouth. He snuck a look at Ginny who was staring at her's as he put it back on his plate. "He was prosecuted." Draco stated simply.

"Pr-prosecuted?" Darcy asked looking at her "brother."

"He beat me." Ginny said softly. "I was pregnant, and he thought because of how Draco and I came to be married, that I wouldn't be faithful, and obviously the child wasn't a Malfoy. Oh how he went on." She stated bitterly. "But that was then, and now the hypocrite who had a child with a mistress, is dead." She ended on that cheerful note.

"Um, wow." Was all Darcy said. "Right, how about we all move into the living room for a little chat." She asked rising.

Draco shook his head, looking at how the topic had so much changed Ginny's demeanor. He then looked to Alyssa who looked like she was ready to pass out. "I have to get this little one back to her dad, before he kills me. And I have to teach a class in the morning. Do you want us to bring Tyler with us?"

"Go with you. I wouldn't be caught dead going anywhere with you. You filthy-blood traitor, you or your muggle loving wife. She's a WEASLEY for heaven's sake. How CAN you call yourself a Slytherin?" Everyone looked at the 11-year-old in shock. "Mother please don't make me go with them!" he said, acting as if he were a small child.

"Tyler Lucius, I will not have you speaking that way in front of your Uncle and Aunt, apologize." Darcy said, looking scandalized by the whole affair.

"I will not! I will floo there myself, I am no baby." He said, "Good bye, Mother, Father, I will right." He said, and with a nod, he was gone from the fireplace.

Darcy stared after him. "I am so sorry. He's always been like that, and I have no idea why. It's as if he is so cold, but we give him so much affection, though I must say he wants no part of it."

Ginny smiled. "It's quite alright. He's just acting like his uncle." Was all she said. Then after saying goodbyes, they slipped back out into the April night.

"Fancy a walk before we dissapparate?" Draco whispered in her ear, a now sleeping Alyssa in his arms.

"Of course." Ginny replied, wrapping her arm around his waist.

**A/N: YEAH! LOL, the longest chapter I have probably EVER written. Hehehe, here it is. Don't yell at me for it's tardiness, you got two chapters last update, and this long one for this one. So keep your yaps shut on that front. All other reviews are welcomed! Love and cookies to you if you do!**

**-Bratiebrunette27-**

**PS. Only a few more chapters coming! I am thinking 25, with the 26th as an epilogue. **


	20. Ron's Love

**A/N: Ok, here it is. I apologize about why it has taken FOREVER, but just be happy it's here. See extended Author's Note at the end! Love and cookies to my reviewers as ALWAYS!**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**

"It is finally time to announce the graduate's of the Hogwarts class of 2006. This group of intellectuals have had an interesting stay here these past seven years, the most important time being their first year, when the Chamber of Secrets was open. Then in their third the Triwizard Tournament. In all I do believe these children have come such a long way, from boys and girls, to young men and women. A few have traveled the rougher road to reach this destination-," Dumbledore stopped here to wink at Ginny, "But all in all I think that it was enjoyable for them, as it was for us the staff, and teachers."

Draco rolled his eyes, as he sat on the stage with the rest of the teachers. He couldn't wait until she just graduated already so he could kiss her and let the weight off his shoulders on her being his student._ Why the hell does she have to be Weasley, Merlin we're only on M, if she went by her married name she'd be graduated!_

"Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy," Dumbledore's voice floated into Draco head. Time froze.

Draco looked up to see Ginny, her eyes on his. She smiled at him wickedly, took her diploma and made her way to her seat.

The audience was silent, then suddenly the Weasley boys broke the silence, there were cat calls and whistles, and Ron shouting at the top of his lungs. The rest began to clap too, still stunned that the red head was named Malfoy.

/-/-/-/-/

"Ginny, why didn't you tell us that you were graduating under the name Malfoy?" Cassidy asked as the three gathered to congratulate each other after the ceremony.

Ginny shrugged. "I wanted it to be a surprise. You see last week Dumbledore called me into his office to tell me that I had to graduate with my legal name, and my legal name is Malfoy, so that's how it happened."

Colin chuckled. "Did you see Draco's face? It was all I could do not to laugh, I mean he was just so shocked at the name they had used for you. Like you could tell he hadn't been paying attention to the ceremony, then suddenly his head shot up. Oh it was funny." He said shaking his head.

"We need to make an appearance." A voice in Ginny's ear said as a pair of arms slipped around her waist.

Ginny smiled. "What now that the cats out of the bag you have to show me off?" She asked cleverly.

Draco nodded. "Of course, though I was a little... how should I say- interested by your idea of telling the world our little secret."

Ginny smirked as she caught Alyssa in her arms. "Hey girly. What's up?" She asked as she scooped the girl up, only to have her pulled out of her arms by Draco.

"You don't need to be lifting her Gin," He said protectively.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Lifting up her won't hurt me or the baby. For Pete's sake she weighs 24 pounds!"

Draco shrugged. "I don't care! You are 4 months pregnant Ginny!"

"Told you!" Everyone turned around to see Jayce, Rayleigh, Taylor, and Morgan. "I told you that she was with Professor Malfoy, or Draco really. And wasn't it me that first suggested that she was pregnant?"

"Shut your trap Orleson!" Cassidy said stepping forward.

Jayce rolled her eyes. "And you, admit it, the only reason that you are her friend is because your doing her brother."

Before Cassidy could say anything in response to that a hand landed on Jayce's shoulder.

"What was that you were saying Orleson?"A deeper voice asked.

Jayce turned around to come face to face, or really face to chest as she stood at 5'6" and he stood at 6'1".

"Ron! Nothing, just that I'm happy for you and Cassidy, that you are together and all." Jayce said in a scarred voice.

"Really? Well won' t you be even more happy to know that we're adopting?" He asked taking a squirming Alyssa into his arms.

"Holy shit Malfoy is she your's?" Taylor asked looking at the toddler.

Ginny laughed. "No, this is his only one," she said pointing at her stomach. "That's his dad's."

"Ohh," Taylor said before it dawned on her what was said. "EWW!" She said after having her blonde moment. "He's old! And... didn't he die?"

Ginny nodded, "Um yeah he was executed."

"My last baby is all done school!" A bawling Mrs. Weasley cried as she neared the group. She pushed and shoved bypassing all the others to reach Ginny.

/-/-/-/-/

Ginny sighed as she lay on the couch back in their Hogsmeade flat. Yesterday had been a very tiring day for her, and it felt good just to kick her feet up and relax.

Yeah right.

Draco came stomping into the room at noon. It was on his lunch hour as he was still finishing up the year at Hogwarts, readying for the next semester.

"She's lost her mind!"

"Baby, we know a lot of 'she's, you'll have to be more specific!" Ginny said consolingly.

Draco shot her a withering look that told her who'd every losing their mind was a big deal.

"My mother Gin."

Ginny nodded, "May I ask why?"

Draco sighed and flopped on the couch next to her.

"She's marrying that Frank guy. She doesn't even know him. Father's not been gone a year and she's already moving on in life. How can this be happening?"

Ginny sighed."Ahh, the little boy trying to protect his mother." She answered quietly. "My mother would have it so much worse... six sons." Ginny visibly shuddered. "But right, back to the matter at hand. Draco- honey, she's a full grown woman, she's been making her own, big girl decisions for a LONG time."

Draco shook his head. "No see she hasn't. She picked the color that the rooms she be painted, she chose what to eat with her tea. My father took care of the large things, not her. She doesn't know what she is doing!"

"Draco, she made the decision to marry once before-."

"Yeah, and look where that got her, an abusive husband and a screwed up son." he said throwing his head back against the wall.

"HEY! You are NOT screwed up. I mean it. Now give me that." She said taking the invitation out of her husbands hand.

"_You are asked to attend the marriage of Franklin M. Lupin-_ Lupin, he's related to Remus Lupin our old DADA teacher?"

Draco shrugged. "OH! Maybe we can floo him and ask him about him, see if he's fishy!"

Ginny shook her head. "Sit back, he's busy with Tonks and the Baby."

Draco rolled his eyes. "He's too old to have kids. For Pete's sake he could be Nymphdora's father. Can't believe our mother's were sisters and she would go after and older man like that-."

"Draco shut up, you can't control your cousin's life any more than you can control your mothers. ANYWAY_ to Narcissa Marie Black-_ Black when did she drop Malfoy?"

Draco scowled. "I don't know. Around the time she started dating this guy, and became engaged to him with out telling her only son!"

"Chill Draco, I'm sure that she wanted to tell us. But that little act you put on the last time we were there would make me have second thoughts about me telling my son too!"

Draco scowled again.

"AGAIN I will try to read this invitation! _On the nineteenth of July two-thousand and six. _Great I get to go to my mother-in-law's wedding looking like I have a pumpkin in the front of my dress." Ginny said throwing the invitation on the coffee table.

It was Draco's turn to defend Ginny. "Hey, you do not look like you have a pumpkin growing on your front side. You will only be five months pregnant by then, and quite frankly I think you look very cute pregnant." He said leaning closer he kissed her.

"Really, am I a sexy pregnant Draco?" Ginny purred into his ear.

Draco growled only to be interrupted by his brother-in-law banging on the door.

"Can we ignore him?" Draco pleaded.

Ginny shook her head, pushed Draco off her lap, and made her way to the door. "Hey Ron. What's up?"

"Ginny I think I am getting cold feet." He said very quickly.

Ginny looked down at his flip-flopped feet. "Then put some socks on smart one!" She said before making to shut the door again.

"Not like that Gin, figuratively speaking. About adopting Alyssa." He said in a defeated voice.

Ginny nodded "Have you talked to Cassidy about it?"

Ronald shook his head. "I was hoping I could talk to Malfoy, I figured he'd be home as it is his lunch break. Is he here?"

Ginny nodded, a blush creeping up on her face.

"Well where is he?"

"He's taking a COLD shower." Ginny mumbled watching her brother screw up his face.

"COULDN'T YOU HAVE LIE TO ME AND SAID HE WAS TAKING A CRAP!" He asked shaking his head as if to rid the idea of why Draco needed a cold shower.

"Don't blame this on me! You're the one who interrupted by knocking on the door."

Ron shook his head. "You know what, have him just get in contact with me. I have to get out of here!" he said before turning and leaving the place.

Ginny just smiled to herself and shut the door.

/-/-/-/-/

"I'm going back to work." Draco told Ginny as he headed for the door.

"Ok," Ginny replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just do me a favor and stop by Ron's office first." she said turning away from him. She cringed waiting for his response.

"What does he want?"

Ginny sighed. "He's got cold feet." She answered innocently.

"Tell him to put some socks on, what is he five!" Draco asked turning the knob.

"No, as in he's kind of thinking twice about adopting Alyssa."

"WHAT!" Draco asked slamming the door shut again.

'_Here we go'_ Thought Ginny, _'He's gonna blow a casket.'_

"Yeah, that's why he stopped by. He wants to talk to you."

"Alright, I'll talk to him. See you later." He said pecking her on the lips.

'_What the hell was that? He gets pissed off at Ron, then calmly says he'll talk to him. He surprises me everyday!'_

_/-/-/-/-/_

"Narcissa, I'm here." said Ginny after she flooed into the parlor.

"Oh, hello darling. How are you feeling? Well I hope." Her mother-in-law greeted her as she rose from the sofa.

"My feet swell up to the size of grapefruits, and I eat quite a bit Draco has me on this special diet you know, but I feel perfectly normal other than that. The movement freaks me out a bit though, Draco says it's calming to him to be able to feel the baby where I think it's kinda of strange feeling it swimming inside me."

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, Lucius was the same way with Draco, always needing to feel the baby, and let me tell you Draco moved constantly! I swore he had ADHD as an embryo!"

The two shared a laugh.

"How about you? How have things been around here?" Ginny asked as she sat down on the sofa with a cup of tea.

"Oh excellent. Frank takes me out most every night, and I am truly enjoying myself!" She said with a smile, then she frowned before continuing. "But the reason I wanted to see you today, other than to just visit and see about my granddaughter, is I plan to sell the Manor. There is just too much of Lucius here and Frank and I would like to get our own place, somewhere in the country, a little cottage or something."

Ginny stared at her blankly. "And you wanted to tell me, because you are afraid that Draco will not like the idea." Ginny said finishing the conversation for her.

Narcissa nodded, then bit her lip. "It is his inheritance, and rightfully his and your's of course. So I thought maybe if you wanted to live here, you two could move in, instead of selling. I for one don't even know if I could sell it, as it isn't in my name, but Lucius'. See unlike Draco who put everything in both your names, everything that I own, I do not really own."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, what a vain man Lucius Malfoy had truly been, vain and selfish.

"I'll talk to him, I promise. But I doubt that he wants any part of this." Ginny said apologetically.

"No need to be sorry Ginevra, this isn't any of your fault. It's just that after the little tantrum he threw the last time he was here, I didn't know how to tell him I was moving out of his childhood home to buy a new house with a man that he doesn't approve of." Narcissa said, suddenly Ginny noticed that tears were in the older woman's eyes.

"Oh Ginny honey, I love Frank I do, but I don't want to do the wrong thing in my son's eyes! Will he hate me forever if I go through with this."

"Mum, no! Draco just, he's like any male, he's a Mumma's boy who wants to protect her and keep her safe. Narcissa, he just wants what's best for you and I think that after what Lucius did to you he's afraid that Frank will hurt you too."

Narcissa nodded, swiping a tear away from her eye. "Tuesday night, you two are going to come over for dinner. No Frank just the three of us. I want to talk to him."

Ginny nodded, "I'll tell him. But let's get away from all this stress talk, it's depressing. Changing the subject, did you hear who Pansy Parkinson is marrying?

/-/-/-/-/

"You don't look too good there Potter." Draco said as he leaned against the door jam of Harry's office. "Actually you look like shit."

Harry turned to look at Draco, bags under his eyes. "Malfoy, my fiancee is almost 9 months pregnant. She doesn't sleep. Be prepared for it. Hermione's a patient person normally... not anymore. Pregnancy has changed her extremely. Be warned! Ginny's anger scares me already, it'll only get worse!"

Draco bit his lip. "You think?" He asked almost scared.

"Oh yeah, especially because for the past six weeks, she has blamed everything on me. '_I'm fat because of you! All I do is eat because of you! I can't go out anymore, and it's your fault!'_ It's truly horrible."

Draco nodded, and grabbed a chair. Sitting on it backwards he faced his colleague. "Have you talked to Ron?"

Harry looked up from his parchment. "Yeah. He talked to me last night."

Draco again nodded. "What do you think?"

Harry sighed. "He'll go through with it. I know he will, he's just nervous. I mean it isn't that he doesn't want Alyssa, he would rather sit in a room of spiders than give her up. I think it's more that it's change, and it's a big responsibility that he's taking on you know. I think he also realizes that Cassidy adopting her as well really takes their relationship up a notch you know."

Draco nodded. "Oh, have they gotten a house or anything yet?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know that is something that you would have to ask him, you know."

"Yeah, well I suppose I better go talk to him." responded Draco as he rose.

"Good luck mate."

/-/-/-/-/

Draco apparated into the ministry. Making his way to the lifts, he stepped inside and waited for it to move.

When it reached Level Two, the auror department, he breathed a sigh of relief and stepping out of the over filled space.

"Malfoy!" Ron said as he walked toward the lift. I was just going to call you." He said brightly.

"Yeah, well I was kinda busy back at school getting things all finished and all. So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Draco asked as he followed Ron back to his cubicle.

"Um actually Alyssa." Ron answered, frowning a bit.

"Yeah, so I heard. Look I've done some thinking on it, and I don't think it's Alyssa that you are afraid of."

Ron shook his head. "I really do love Alyssa, and I would adopt her in the beat of a heart. But I don't know if I'm ready to take that step with Cassidy. It would really bind us together."

Draco nodded. "Well seeing in how I never went through that problem with your sister. I say that you should just propose and get it over with yeah?"

Ron shook his head. "OH No! Adopting is a big enough change for me right now, I don't need an engagement too. My mother is already going crazy with Gin graduating and Hermione's baby being due, and the adoption."

"Yeah, Potter looks like he's having it rough right now."

Ron nodded, "I'm lucky I got Alyssa already through the infancy stages, that wouldn't be good." He shuddered.

"I think that this isn't anything that I, or Potter, or Gin can help you with. This has to be talked about between you and Cassidy. This doesn't have anything to do with Alyssa."

Ron nodded, "Thanks mate! I'll, I'll go talk to her now... She's a secretary for Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

And so Draco found himself alone.

/-/-/-/-/

"So I talked to your mother today. She invited me over for tea." Ginny said as she picked at her salad that night.

"Really what did you talk about. Frank?" Draco asked disgustedly.

"Yeah actually we did. Look Baby, you can't keep being an asshole to him. She really loves him and it hurts her to know you don't like him."

Draco shook his head. "I never said I didn't like him. Hell I barely know him, what I don't like is the fact that my mother is with him. What if he hurts her?"

"That's the thing Babe, he wouldn't do that. He isn't your father."

Draco looked up from his bowl. "I realize that Ginny."

Ginny sighed, this WASN'T going the way she wanted it. "So, on the topic of him, she said she wants to rid him of her life... completely. She plans to move out of the Manor."

"Good for her." Was all Draco said in response.

"She said that she wants to sell it, unless of course we want in, then we could do what ever we please with it."

Draco shrugged. "Why should I care Gin, remember Mum makes her own decisions!" He said before scooting back from the table and walking his dinner over to the sink. He leaned against the counter and looked at her.

"What do you want me to say?"

Ginny was silent as she looked down at her food again. When she looked back at him, there were tears in her eyes. "I want you to say that you love your mother, and as long as she was happy you wouldn't do anything stupid! What happens to the Manor is up to you. We're going over on Tuesday to discuss this, and you are going to go, and be happy. You'll apologize to her, and tell her that it's her life and she controls it NOT YOU!"

Draco sighed. "And I thought Ron was scared of commitment." He muttered.

"What?" Ginny asked completely confused at the complete turn of conversation.

"I went to the Ministry and talked to Ron today. He isn't afraid of the adoption. He's afraid of being tied to Cassidy."

Ginny smiled as she shook her head. "I see. Well he better get it worked out, tomorrow we need to be at the Ministry for 8:00."

Draco nodded. "Come on the Falmouth Falcons are playing the Chudley Cannons."

Ginny took another bite of her salad. "How can you like that team when their team motto is "Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads.'"

Draco shrugged. "So, at least they have won some unlike you beloved Cannons. I will break you of that, you will be a Falcons fan at some point in this marriage."

Ginny shook her head. "I don't think so honey. I couldn't cheer on a team like that."

Draco seemed to think about that for a minute. "What can I do to bribe you into it?"

"I don't know." Ginny said raising her eyes to the ceiling.

"You may think you are an angel, but I know that halo is held up by your horns!"

/-/-/-/-/

"I can't do this!" Ron said as he paced around the Burrow that morning.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! You will go through with this, and you will like it. You love Alyssa!" Molly scolded as she straightened her son's dress robes.

"It's not Alyssa MUM!" He said smacking her hand away. "It's-it's-."

"Me." A voice came from behind them.

"Honey-."

"Don't say it Ron. If you don't want me to adopt Alyssa with you that's okay." She said softly touching his cheek. "I'm only doing this because I thought that's what you wanted. If you don't want me to, then I won't."

"No. NO! You are going to adopt Alyssa, she needs a mother. It's just I'm lacking some Gryffindor courage at the moment." He paused than looked at her. "Wait here, just one minute."

Cassidy looked at him confused, but nodded. She watched him dash up to his room. And then coming running back down the stairs.

"Cassidy, Baby I need to ask you a question." He said, kneeling to the floor. He took a deep breath, and cracked open the ring box. "Will you marry me?"

At that moment Draco and Ginny apparated in and found them self in an awkward silence.

"Yeah, yeah I think I will." Cassidy said nodding, tears streaming down her face. "I love you Ron."

Ron grinned. "I love you too!" he managed to say before grabbing her and giving her a heart stopping kiss.

Draco turned to look at Ginny. Who had her eyebrows raised. "Huh." She said, enlightening the couple with their presence.

"Ginny! I'm getting married!" Cassidy said letting go off Ron so she could hug her best friend.

"So I heard. Congrats Cass. But um where's Alyssa? We need to get going."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, right. She's upstairs hang on I'll go get her." He said before dashing up the stairs again.

/-/-/-/-/

"Well that went well." Ron said as he walked out of the Ministry, proudly holding Alyssa in one arm while holding Cassidy's hand in the other.

"Yeah, I think so too. Who's up for lunch? I'm paying!" Draco said as the walked around the muggle-London streets.

All accepted and they headed towards a little outdoor café.

"Oh, Malfoy-."

"For pete's sake Ron, I'm a Malfoy too now, either be more specific or start calling him Draco!" Ginny scolded as she put down her menu to give him an evil eye.

"Right, Draco- so weird. Um yesterday in the owl post I got an invitation, me, Cass, and Alyssa, are invited to your mother's wedding."

Draco nodded stonily. "Yeah, she's uh getting married."

"Wow Mate, don't you sound thrilled!" Ron said with a chuckle.

"Hey Weasel, how would you like it if your father died and your mum decided to remarry someone you'd only met once?"

Ron sat back. "My mum wouldn't do that. Besides, she has six sons."

Draco nodded, "Yeah Ginny already pointed that little detail out. Gin's talked to her about it though, and it seems there is nothing I can do to change her mind. Are you going to go?"

Ron shrugged. "Well I was going to talk about it with you first. I mean it really isn't my place. She's your mum, and I hardly know her."

"Still, aside from Aunt Bella, Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted, Nymphadora, and Remus, there is no one in her family. And I guess because I see you as family you are her family as well."

Ron nodded, "Seems reasonable. Cass, you wanna go?"

Cassidy looked up from her salad. "Huh? Sure, don't matter to me."

"Alright then, we'll go. It's the nineteenth correct?"

Ginny nodded, "She couldn't wait until AFTER I had Payton, you realize this right. She waited until I was actually pretty much showing my pregnancy to get married." She said irritably.

The couples continued their lunch with easy conversations, and later that day to go home and relax.

**A/N: Ok, there it is! lol sorry it took so long, but I was on vacation and haven't been home very much since the last post. I seriously get on the computer for maybe 40 minutes at a time, and I can't write an entire chapter in that time period. This chapter is finally posted, in the next you will find the wedding seen, and another VERY important seen to the story about Hermione. Um so expect that, I'm hoping that I can have it up in less time than it took to get this one up, but I can't promise you anything. **

**I'm also working on These Words Are My Own, but I am thinking of putting that off for the time being so that I can finish this one and just get it over with, because working on two at a time is not the easiest thing right now. So much love and cookies to those that review.**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**


	21. Happy Times

**A/N: Alrite, here it is. Chapter 21. This is kinda jsut a fluff chapter I guess you could say as nothing TRULY important happens... well I guess I shouldn't say that. It kinda just caps up the other 2 big events of the summer. Read and Review as always! Love and cookies**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**

Ginny rifled through her closet, criticizing every dress that hung on the bar.

"If it weren't for Draco I wouldn't have to be going to a wedding looking like a big pregnant elephant... But then again if Draco wasn't here than I wouldn't be going to Narcissa's wedding, and then again she wouldn't need to be getting married as Lucius would still be alive-."

"Talking to your self again Babe?" Draco asked chuckling as he walked into the room.

"No blaming my life on you. I have nothing to wear. Not one single thing I own makes me look flattering, and all the things that do make me look good- NO LONGER FIT!"

Draco rolled his eyes. He knew what Harry meant about pregnant women being unbearable. "Fine, we'll go into Diagon Alley and get you some maternity robes!" He said before turning to leave.

"Yeah, spend some money on maternity robes. That's good. I wouldn't need them if you hadn't knocked me up!" Ginny yelled at the now closed door.

'_I need to get out of here!' _Draco thought quickly, before his wife did something stupid.

He knocked on their bedroom door and let her know that he was leaving. He got something in response that sounded like a muffled "Yeah, you leave. Just leave me here, all alone!"

Apparating out of the room he landed in Ron's new flat with a crack.

Cassidy being the muggle born she was, was laying on the couch in front of the telly. She looked up at him from her Soap.

"Hey Draco." She said with a wave.

Alyssa was sitting on the floor playing with a set of blocks. She too looked up at him. "Uncle!" She said raising her arms into the air, enabling him to scoop her up.

"Hey li'l Girl! How are you?" He got a toothy grin in response. "That's what I thought." He said before trying to drop her back on the floor and only managing to find her clinging to him. He chuckled before sitting beside Cassidy on the couch.

"Cass, could you do me a HUGE favor?" He asked desperately.

Cassidy looked away from the telly again. "What?"

"Go to my flat and help Ginny buy some maternity robes for my mother's wedding. I'm afraid she'll hex me if I try to walk in the same room as her. She's apparently in her blaming stages. It's all my fault she's in this predicament, you know."

Cassidy nodded. "My older sister just had a baby, her mood swings were crazy. She hexed me once for saying I liked her top, because she thought I was being sarcastic and calling her fat! I'm taking a big risk here for you Drake."

Draco nodded. "I'll stay here with Alyssa then!" After hearing the crack of his friend disapparating, he flopped on the couch and sighed. Alyssa lay on his stomach and the two took a nap. That is how Ron found them when he walked into his flat later that day.

/-/-/-/-/

"Gin? You here?" Cassidy asked as she landed in her friends's home. Looking around the living room she noted that the place was a mess. Their was dirty dishes all over the table, clothes lay on the sofa and arm chair.

Walking into the bed chamber, she thought she'd had a heart attack. The bed was unmade, the floor was under a layer of garbage, the bathroom was cluttered with wet towels and empty shampoo and conditioner bottles. Toothpaste covered the sink.

"Ginny where are you?" Cassidy called out, starting to freak out a bit.

"In here Cass!" A voice called from the closet.

Cautiously Cassidy opened the door, revealing Ginny sitting on the floor of the closet going through a scrap book of photos.

"What are you doing?" She asked squatting down to look at the book.

"Look how young we are. Jessi! Oh wow, I haven't talked to here since that day back in April you know. Wow. I was thin then..."

Cassidy knocked Ginny upside the head. "I apologize, but SNAP OUT OF IT GINNY! Look around you, your house is a mess. If Mum came in here she would have a fit. Your husband is freaked out, and you are mad about stupid things what is with you."

Ginny ignored her as she read a letter. "Wow, I didn't know I still had this. It's the letter Michael Corner wrote to me over the summer between third and fourth year. Do you remember when I went out with that fool?"

Cassidy sighed, before walking down the hall. Her first attempt was the kitchen. She cleaned up all the dishes and threw out all the old food. It was spotless as she moved onto the living room. She picked up all the clothes and carried them to the bedroom where she threw them in the corner. Pointing her wand at all of them, they cleaned them selves then zoomed to their appropriate places in the room. She made the bed quickly and tidied the bath. Then she returned to her friend. Hoisting her up, she walked her around the house.

"This Ginny, is what your house should look like. Doesn't it look better?" She asked sitting Ginny on the couch after the tour was done.

"It's clean, I see no difference though. What are you doing here. It's so good to see you. I have no idea where Draco went though." Ginny responded cheerfully.

"Bloody mood swings. I hate pregnant women. Look Gin, we're going to go to Diagon Alley to get you a dress ok?" She asked hoping not to set her friend off again, yeah right.

"Why do you think I need a new dress? Oh right because the stupid Slytherin GIT, that I am married to couldn't keep his dick out of me! God he's such an asshole. I could still be skinny and a normal 17 year old but NOOO! I have to be a knocked up, pregnant, maternal bitch!" She shook her head and turned away.

Cassidy could hear her sobbing. Cassidy rolled her eyes as Ginny looked back at her.

"Cass, what's WRONG with me. It's like I can't control it. It's like-."

"Raging hormones Gin, don't worry. It's a normal pregnant thing."

Ginny nodded. "I just hope I don't do something stupid tomorrow, I don't think Draco can take anymore from me."

"Come on lets go get a dress. It'll take your mind off it." She said, walking her friend to the fire place.

"I can't even travel like the adult I am. NO! I'll get splinched, stupid pregnancy." Ginny mumbled taking some floo powder.

"You love Payton, admit it!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, but threw the powder down. When she arrived in Diagon Alley, she waited for friend to appear as well.

"Now what?" She asked already impatient.

"Gin, you seriously need to chill. I'm not moving from this spot until you change your little attitude." Cassidy scolded her.

Ginny sighed. "Sorry, I know. I've just been so ARGH lately, and everything with Carter coming, and Narcissa getting married, I just." Ginny shrugged.

"Lets just say that PMS can be taken any day of pregnancy right?" Cassidy asked grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Ginny nodded. "I can't wait to be my old self again. Only 3 more months." She said as they strolled towards the robe shop.

"Yeah, you hope!" Cassidy said laughing as she held the door open for her friend.

Ginny nodded, "Yeah." She said fingering a green dress. "What color do you think I should go?"

Cassidy sighed. "Chocolate brown." She said suddenly. "Here it's perfect."

Ginny reached out and touched the silky material of the dress.

"Mrs. Malfoy. How lovely to see you!" cried Madame Malkin as she scurried toward them. "How are you and our little angel this very fine day? It was an excellent choice to come in today as we are having a large sale on our baby clothes!"

"No, we aren't shopping for the baby today. It's this dress. Do you think that you could tailor it in so I could wear it to my mother-in-law's wedding on Saturday?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Of course my dear, and you shall be more beautiful than the bride!" She said as she took Ginny's hand in her own and grabbed the dress, whisking both away to the back room to fit the dress to the girl.

/-/-/-/-/

"Malfoy. What are you doing here?" Ron asked as he nudged the other man with his knee.

Draco stirred and opened his eyes, not expecting to see his brother-in-law's face towering above him. "Bloody hell Weasel!" He said making to sit up, but realizing that Alyssa still lay asleep on top of him. "A little help here!"

Ron stood, frozen, but finally moved and took his daughter into his arms. "You didn't say what you were doing here." He said laying the girl back on the couch after Draco stood up.

"Your sister is five months pregnant and is a monster to live with. I haven't slept, and I couldn't take her constant bitching. SO I came here, and your goddess of a girlfriend took Ginny shopping for a dress to wear to Mother's wedding." Draco answered running a hand throw his hair. "What time is it?"

"Five-thirty." Ron answered after glancing at the cable box that was perched on top of the telly.

"Draco nodded. "Well then I better be heading home. If Cass is there do you want me to send her back?" Draco asked stretching and hearing his back crack.

"Could you. It's almost dinner time, and I can't cook. For Alyssa's sake, you know?" Ron asked goofily.

"Yeah, well I'll see you later." Draco said before apparating out with a pop.

/-/-/-/-/

"Babe, you home?" Draco asked when he arrived at his dark flat. "Ginny? Cassidy? You girls here?"

There was no answer. Shrugging he walked down the café down the street. He ordered 2 burger meals, and a children's chicken fingers before apparating back to the Weasley flat.

"Cass that you?" Ron called from the living room.

"Oh yea, it's me!" Draco called out. "Girls weren't there, but I'm starved so I brought us food!" He said and carried the food to the other two occupants of the living space. "Burgers and fries work?" He asked as he set the items on the coffee table.

"Of course!" Ron said grabbing his and taking a bite. "This for Lyssa?" he asked pointing at the cardboard box containing the chicken.

Draco nodded, his mouth full of beef, cheese, ketchup, mustard, mayo, lettuce, onion, and pickle (That's what I calla burger!)

Ron chunked up the pieces of chicken and fries into small pieces and sat Alyssa in her booster seat at the table. "Let's eat in here, if Cass finds out we ate in the living room she'll have a cow." Ron said moving the rest of the stuff to the dining room.

Draco nodded. "Pop in the fridge?" He asked opening the muggle appliance. He took out two Cokes.

The three sat at the table, the men talking Quidditch, and Alyssa happily popping the pieces of food into her mouth.

"Babe? We're back." Voices called from the living room.

Ron swallowed extra hard, as he had just shoved the remaining third of his dinner in his mouth. "In the dining room." He replied.

"Hey!" Ginny said surprised to see her husband sitting next to her brother at the table. She walked over to him and stole the fry he was about to eat out of his hand. "Thanks! Oh I found the most PERFECT dress today."

Cassidy cleared her throat. "Excuse me? Who found the dress?" She asked wiping Alyssa's mouth. "I believe that was me."

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, but still, it's beautiful."

"Did you eat?" Draco asked slapping her hand as she moved to take another fry. "Don't eat those, they're bad for you."

"I need salt, and besides, you are!" Ginny said sitting on his lap as he scooched away from the table.

"Yeah well." He said eating the fry she fed him.

"Please, it's bad enough knowing how you got pregnant. I don't need to see the mushy stuff!" Ron called covering his eyes.

"Oh please Weasel." Draco responded before sighing. "I guess we better be going." He said helping Ginny to her feet so he could stand as well. "We'll see you on Saturday then?" He asked as he cleaned up his trash.

"I'll get it Draco, don't worry about it, and yeah. Did you ever hear from Hermione if they were going?" Cassidy asked grabbing the trash from Draco's hands and depositing it in the trash can.

Ginny thought for a second. "She said that they might stop in. Being almost full term and all she doesn't wand to be out for long in case she goes into labor."

Cassidy nodded. "I know what you mean. I'd freak if my water broke at someone's wedding that's just so embarrassing. Alright then, I guess we'll see you then!"

/-/-/-/-/

"Holy shit my feet hurt." Ginny whined as she sat down on the bed later that night.

"Do you want me to rub them?" Draco asked as he entered the room clad only in his boxers.

Ginny nodded, a smirk plastered on her face.

/-/-/-/-/

"Ginny! You look beautiful!" Narcissa complimented as Ginny entered her bedroom.

"Thank you." Ginny responded shyly. The dress fit her curves and showed her growing belly. Draco liked it that much she knew.

"What do you think of mine?" Narcissa asked standing up. "It was my mother's. I never was able to wear it to my first because my mother-in-law, Elizabeth Malfoy threw a fit about me wearing her's, and as I was petrified of her I did so. Now I get to wear this one."

Ginny smiled, "It's beautifull." She whispered, fingering the train of the skirt.

"Wear it for your's." The older woman instructed.

"What?" Ginny said dropping the material in shock. She looked up so as to better look at the woman.

"When you and Draco go through with your wedding wear this dress." Narcissa stated simply.

"Could I?" Ginny asked in a voice no more than a whisper.

Narcissa nodded. "Of course."

Just then the door opened and Draco's head popped in. "Mum, they're ready for you. Come on Gin, let's get a seat." He said holding his hand out for his own soon-to-be-bride. . . again.

Ginny nodded, and with a wave to her mother-in-law walked out with Draco. She followed him to a row of chairs where Ron, Cassidy, Hermione, and Harry already were sitting. "Hey," She whispered, as she sat.

Soon the room was filled with the wedding march. Ginny looked sideways at Draco to see him tense, he was staring at Frank, his eyes never moving from his almost step dad.

"Baby, chill out." Ginny breathed in his ear. "Just let it happen."

Draco nodded stonily, but still didn't take his eyes off his mother and her groom.

/-/-/-/-/

"Draco, I swear, you act as if change is bad for your health!" Ginny said as they sat at the dinner that night.

Draco shook his head. "I never said it was bad for my health, I said it was lethal." He joked kissing her cheek.

Hermione sighed from across the table. "I'm due in a week exactly. Why can't this baby just come out already?" she asked, rubbing her stomach.

Ginny smiled.

"Because, he doesn't want to see the world for what it is. It's safer in there, than out here with the two of you." Ron said taking a swig of champaign.

Cassidy hit him in the arm. "Stop it!" she scolded. "I'm sure he'll come when he is ready." Cassidy assured her friend.

"Yeah, sure. He better come soon. I don't think I can handle the pregnant wife thing anymore." Harry said stretching his back.

Hermione glared at him, but Ron laughed again.

"You? Malfoy bailed on Ginny, said eh couldn't take it anymore." He said taking a bite of his fish.

Draco scowled, but again Cassidy jumped to the defense of the one Ron offended. "Don't believe him." she said, throwing daggers at him with her eyes. "I went there and was ready to kill her. Frickin' mood swings."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, those are the worst. However, I sympathize to you Malfoy so much more. Ginny has a temper when she is in control of her hormones!"

Ginny sat back in her chair watching the exchange. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Gin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way, I'm just saying-."

"Harry, it's okay. That's not it. I'm just so happy that all of you are getting along. It's everything I have been hoping for."

Everyone at the table smiled. "Yeah," said Draco. "Thanks."

/-/-/-/-/

Draco lay in bed, Ginny sleeping soundly next to him about a week after the wedding. Even though ten days had passed, he couldn't stop thinking about it. His mother on her honeymoon, and having a new father, someone who would hopefully treat his mother right.

Then he heard a sound. Standing up, he walked to the living room and realized that there was someone in the fire place.

"Malfoy!" The voice called, causing Draco to jump.

"Potter." He said in greeting.

"Look, Hermione's in labor over at St. Mungo's. She wants Ginny. Could you get her over here?"

Draco nodded. "Of course." He said before turning around and walking to their bedroom.

"Gin, Ginny wake up. Hermione is having her baby." He said shaking her slightly.

A hand came up to Ginny's face. "No I'm not, it's too early. Not until October Draco." She said readjusting herself.

"Ginny not you! Hermione!" Draco said flicking on the light. "Get up, get up, get up!"

Ginny scowled. What time is it?" She asked looking at the alarm clock. "Draco are you crazy it's 2:00 in the morning!" She said taking his pillow and putting it over her head.

"GINNY! Hermione is in labor, as in having her baby. She wants you." Draco said as he shoved his legs into a pair of jeans.

Ginny finally understood. "Oh!" She yelped jumping out of bed, grabbing a pair of jeans herself.

In 20 minutes they were at St. Mungo's. "Hi, looking for Hermione Granger?" Ginny asked the receptionist.

"Third room on your left." The night lady told them.

Ginny nodded and taking Draco's hand lead him to the room.

"Ginny thank Merlin." Harry said, rushing towards Ginny and hugging her. He didn't let go for a long time.

"Harry, you okay?" Ginny asked holding him at arms length.

"What do you think. Hermione is in labor with my first child. She's-."

"Harry," Hermione groaned from the bed at the far end of the room.

Ginny felt her stomach do a flip flop. Was this how labor was? Would she be like this with Payton?"

Draco rubbed the small of her back. "Don't be scared. This isn't you." He said as he lead her toward Hermione.

/-/-/-/-/

Ginny smiled as she held her little God-son. "Hello Carter." She cooed.

Draco watched her from the seat on her left. It had been a long night, Ginny having fallen asleep on him sometime around 5. Carter had been delivered at 9 that morning, July 29th 2006.

Harry at that moment could be found with Hermione, who was asleep after a sleepless night of contractions.

"What do you think Draco?" Ginny asked lifting up the little mans head so Draco could see his face. "You ready for ours now?"

Draco smirked. "I've always been ready for ours." He said kissing her on the nose.

Ginny smiled, "Good, because she's coming whether you like it or not!"

/-/-/-/-/

"And don't fall in love with any of the other girls. Be careful, they were a flirty bunch. And be careful with Tyler, don't treat him differently."

Draco nodded. "I know Ginny, I did teach last year too!"

Ginny smiled as he walked out of their Hogwarts flat again, the new school year started.

**A/N: There you gots it! Ok just chill, write a review, and you'll have chapter 22 in NO time! lol ok off wyou go, to review! Love and cookies!**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**


	22. His Little Girl

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 22, as promised! Much love, and of course cookies to reviewers. Hope you like it. It's what you've all been waiting for... Plus as promised a little of our favorite Father-IN-Law!**

**/Bratiebrunette27/ **

Ginny sighed as she walked around their Hogwarts home. They'd come in the last week of August to get everything set up again. Having been her hormonal pregnant self, she'd made Draco place all the furniture in the same place that it was in their Hogsmeade home.

A knock at their door surprised her. "Hey!" She said upon opening the door and finding Hermione and Carter in front of her.

It was now October and the little man was already 2 months old.

"My little man!" Ginny cried taking the baby from her. Hermione smiled and followed them into the room.

"I thought I'd come see how you were holding out." She told her friend as she sat on the sofa. "I mean I know I'm 3 floors above you, and I have nothing to do that is of any importance to me."

"Yeah. Luna stopped in yesterday. She likes being back here. Says it's odd living here when she's not taking classes, but being the Herbology teacher's wife that's just how it is.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, it seems that we've all become teacher's wives. All except Cass, but I can't see Ron being a teacher. If it weren't for you, me, and Harry, he wouldn't have made it out of Hogwarts alive!" Hermione said laughing at the thought of Ron as a teacher.

"You never know, he could come back and be the flying instructor. I heard that Madame Hooch is retiring." Ginny informed her friend as she took the bottle from her.

"Really, that could be interesting. I think he's better off as an Auror though, not many people are going out for that job these days. Saying it's too risky with what happened way back when with the Death Eater scare last year."

"Yeah. That was last year wasn't it? It's hard to believe, a year ago I saw that vision of Payton, and here I am pregnant and due for her on the seventeenth."

"Ginny you don't know that she'll come on that day. We could have already changed the future for all we know." Hermione reminded her.

Ginny nodded, "I know, it's just that-."

"Ginny, today is the seventeenth. How are you feeling?"

Ginny shrugged. "Personally, I feel fine. My pregnancy doesn't feel any different. I mean if I didn't know that it was going to be today, I would have no idea that I would be having her tonight."

Hermione sighed. "She's still a month early though Gin." She said consolingly.

Ginny nodded. "I know, but she isn't so early that it'd be bad."

Hermione shrugged. "Think what you want, but let's change the subject, shall we? How is Tyler?"

Ginny sighed. "Draco says that he's just being himself, same as he was last year. And I've seen him in the halls. If I didn't know any better, I would say his in on some plot with Lucius or something."

"You're very smart Ginevra." Lucius said as he floated into the room. It had been close to six months since they'd seen the notorious villain, but Ginny for some reason wasn't surprised to see him.

"What's going on with Tyler then Lucius?" She asked as she shifted on the couch to view him better.

"He is working with me, and Severus Snape to brew a potion. The Life Fire Potion. I will be revived tonight so I can witness the birth of my first grandchild."

Ginny snorted. "Yeah, right. Even if you miraculously came back to life, you wouldn't be allowed any where near me. Never mind in the same room I'm giving birth in. Besides Tyler is your first grandchild, not Payton."

"Too true, let me rephrase, first granddaughter. How's that?"

"What's going on here Lucius?" A voice came from behind. They all turned around to see Draco and Harry in the door way.

"Son! Excellent news. I'm coming back to life! Tonight actually, to witness the birth of my granddaughter. Payton Alexandra Malfoy."

Ginny met Draco's eye and could tell that all his muscles had tightened, and he was standing there rigidly.

"Does Mother know about this?" he asked in a low voice.

"No, I haven't seen nor spoken to her since the day of my death. How is the old girl? Missed her so-."

"YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HER!" Draco screamed, cutting him off.

This started Carter crying, and reminded the group that the Potters, or rather Harry and Carter Potter, and Hermione Granger were still sitting in the room.

Hermione gave her friend and apologetic smile and took her son out of Ginny's arms. Grabbing his bag she and Harry left the room.

"It is true that towards the end, or rather break in my life I did show less than respect for her. But in my year of being gone, I have truly realized that I did love her, and she was a good wife."

"You didn't deserve her." Draco growled, coming up beside Ginny, who was sitting quietly on the couch, her hands folded over her large belly.

"I'm a changed man now Draco-."

"You're a dead man!"

Lucius sighed. "I see that there is no point in arguing with you, you will believe what you want, and nothing I tell you. You will see tonight. When I come back, I will claim my wife, my son, and my grandchildren. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

Draco nodded. "Grandchildren? So you will be taking part in Darcy and Tyler's lives as well?"

Lucius nodded, "And my daughter Alyssa's."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That might be kind of hard for you. Ron won't let you anywhere near her."

Lucius shrugged. "She's my daughter, I have every right to see my daughter."

Ginny shook her head. "She's Ron's daughter, he has the papers of adoption, she's in his custody."

"You little-."

"Your plans will never work. Mum's remarried, you can't have Alyssa. Darcy wants no part of you. I my self have disowned you, and won't let you set foot on my property, never mind see my daughter."

"And you know she's your daughter this time?"

Draco growled with anger. "It was my kid last time too! You-."

"And wait, you say your mother married. To who? When?"

Neither Draco nor Ginny spoke.

"July 19th, to Frank Lupin." Everyone glanced to the corner of the room where Narcissa Lupin stood.

"Narcissa, dear, it's lovely to see you." said Lucius as he floated toward her.

"Shut-up Lucius. I don't want to hear it. What are you talking about, coming back to life?" her voice was hard, she sounded angry.

"Narcissa, Severus, and my lovely grandson, Tyler-have you met him? Well they have done it. Tonight I shall be reborn."

Narcissa shook her head. "Don't expect a welcome back party."she said, seeming to not care if her comment hurt him.

The ghost of her husband sighed. "Look Narcissa, things can be different this time-."

"What do you mean this time. Your coming back, good for you. I am happily married, and there isn't anything that you can do to interfere or say otherwise."

"Cissy, I'm your husband, as we've learned with our son, and Ginevra, the marriage law is permanent. That means when I come back, I will be your husband."

"So what are you saying? My rings are just going to fall off, and your rings from Malfoy Manor, which I sold by the way are going to come flying back to me?"

Lucius nodded, "That sounds about right-YOU SOLD THE MANOR!"

Draco smirked. "Well, technically I sold it." He cut in, reminding his parents that he and Ginny were still in the room.

"And why would you do something like that?" Lucius asked, anger laced into his trying-to-be-calm voice.

"Because Mother didn't wish to live there, and there was no way that I would have my family live in a house that held such horrid memories for me." He stated simply as if it were no big deal.

"We'll discuss this tonight. Now I must go meet Severus."

The three other occupants of the room watched him float through the wall.

"Well, that was not how I imagined my first encounter with my ex-husband to be." Narcissa said sitting delicately on the couch.

"Mum, are you ok?" Ginny asked, sitting her large belly down beside her.

"I'm fine dear. How about you? Feeling okay I hope."

Ginny shrugged. "That's the thing. I don't feel any different. And I know that today is the day, but-."

"Ginny, call me oblivious, or forgetful, but do you know what today is?" Draco asked crouching down in front of his wife.

Ginny looked at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "What?"

"It's been one year since the night that-."

Ginny nodded, her face taken over by a frown. She swallowed heavily. "I'm gonna go lay down." She said before standing and walking to their bedroom.

Draco sighed, and took her place on the couch next to his mother. "I shouldn't have said that, huh?"

Narcissa shrugged. "It did seem to upset her. What I want to know is why that didn't come up until now?"

Draco opened his mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. Sighing he began to talk. "We tried to put that behind us Mum. We haven't talked about it, or brought it up in a long time. I was trying to forget, I didn't need to remember."

"Well, call me if anything happens, the floo will be open." She told him before kissing his forehead and leaving the flat.

Draco sighed and headed back to talk to Ginny, but his mother came flying back through the door.

"DRACO!" She cried coming in, her arm cradled in the other.

"What? What is it?" He asked, rushing towards her. Just looking at her hand he knew, his fathers ring, with the malfoy crest was situated on her finger. By the looks of it, it was burning her.

"It. . . It- He-."

"Now I know why they call it Life _Fire_." Draco mumbled, running cold water over his mother's hand.

"He's back isn't he?" The strong voice of Narcissa had suddenly gone back to the shaky, scared voice that overtook her when Lucius was mad. Draco hated to hear his mother's tone so fragile and afraid.

Draco nodded. "Go get Frank. Bring him back here." He whispered, afraid of his father over hearing. Though he had no idea where the now live man was. Striding away from his mother he went into his bedroom.

He found Ginny lying on their bed, her face contorted in pain. "Gin?"

"Contraction!" She said, her voice full of edge.

Draco nodded, and took her hand. "Come on let's get you to St. Mungo's." He said after the contraction passed.

She nodded, but as she stood, her water broke. "Oh Draco, I don't think that we're going anywhere!" She said clutching her stomach and sitting back on the bed. "Go get my mum!"

Draco's eyes grew wide. "I can't! He's back, I can't leave you alone. I'll be in the living room flooing Hermione."

Ginny nodded, and lay back, breathing deeply.

Draco was panicking. He threw down the powder and stuck his head into the fire. He was met by an empty living room. "Potter! Granger! Come quick, Ginny's in labor!"

The two ran into the room. Hermione from the kitchen, and Harry from his office. Both looked at him in shock.

"Well get over here!" He commanded impatiently.

"What about St. Mungo's?" Hermione asked, picking up Carter.

"No time. Potter, go get Mrs. Weasley. Ginny wants her." He said issuing orders as if he were teaching his potions class.

Both nodded, and Draco pulled his head out of the fire. Getting up he ran toward the room, where Ginny was groaning in pain.

"You alright?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

If looks could kill, Ginny would be a single mother. "NO! I'm not, no thanks to you!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on, just breath and-."

"Ginny? Mummy's here!" Mrs. Weasley called as she hustled into the room. "Let us see what's going on here." She said, and did something with her wand.

"Ginny, how long have you been having contractions?" her mother asked prodding Ginny.

"Like 10 minutes." she said, looking at Draco, fear on her face. "Why? I don't like that tone of voice."

Molly shook her head. "No, it's just that, your fully dilated, and ready to push.

"I can push? Oh good." She said.

The birthing process took an incredibly short time of half an hour. "You have a little girl." Molly told them softly, as she cleaned the tiny child.

Draco smiled, his eyes filled with tears, as he kissed Ginny's sweaty forehead.

"Am I too late?"

Ginny and Draco looked up to the door way to see Lucius standing there, looking smug. Ginny moved to see Draco's face. "I'll be right back." He told her before pushing his father out of the room.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" He asked once he'd made it to his office.

"I came to see my granddaughter. I told you I'd be here." said a very bored Lucius. "She's my granddaughter, I have every right."

"NO! That's where you are wrong. You aren't allowed near Ginny! Being a ghost is one thing, you couldn't hurt her. Being alive again is different. I want you to get your ass out of my house, and don't ever come back."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Where is your mother?"

Draco looked at him disgustedly. "She doesn't want any part of you." he growled.

Sighing, the older man nodded. "I knew she'd be skeptical about me when I first got back, but it'll get better."

"NO! It won't. Just leave!"

Breathing deeply, he flung himself in his chair after his father disappeared. _'Ginny! Payton! You're a father. . . Yeah right, such a responsible father. She's only 10 minutes old and I already failed at keeping her safe.'_ Draco shook his head, ridding himself of the self pitying thoughts.

"Hey." He called softly as he entered the room again. Ginny was sitting up, and holding Payton, while Mrs. Weasley changed the bed sheets.

Ginny smiled. "Come here Daddy, and see our little girl."

Walking forward with butterflies in his stomach he finally reached them.

"Wanna hold her?"

One question, three words, and his world changed. "Yeah," he couldn't say more than a whisper. His voice wouldn't.

He took the little bundle in his arms, and sat on the bed. She was asleep. But then her eyes opened. He couldn't breath, he couldn't swallow, he didn't even think his heart was beating.

"Ginny? Ginny, she's got my eyes." Ginny leaned over to look.

"Oh yeah. She's beautiful isn't she?"

Draco nodded, at a loss for words. Screw his father, right now his mind was all on Payton, Payton Malfoy, his daughter.

**A/N: YEAH! A baby, finally. Ohh, that's the sappy Draco that we all love! Here it is. I told you it'd be up. Love and cookies only to those who review!**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**


	23. Weddings

**A/N: I know it took forever, you'll find out why at the bottom. Hope _you_ like it, personally I don't, but whatever. Love and cookies to those that are going to review!**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**

"Gin! I love this color!" Hermione cried as her eyes roamed over her bride's maid dress in the mirror.

"You did good Gin." Cassidy agreed, nodding in approval.

Ginny smiled meekly. "That green was always my favorite color."

"You did good." Hermione grinned.

"Where's Alyssa's dress?" Cassidy asked shifting a pile of the sea green colored material.

"It's right here."

Cassidy looked up and smiled. "It's beautiful, she'll love it. And she'll be so adorable."

"You should have seen Draco. He picked it out. His exact words were, "I don't know how you could make her look any cuter, but I guess the dress will work." He was ecstatic about it."

Hermione frowned. "I wish Harry was more into the wedding. But I get the fact that he's busy with work, and Carter. My baby already is four months old." Hermione sadly explained. "He's growing too fast." she pouted.

Ginny nodded. "I know what you mean, Payton is almost six weeks, and I see her changing everyday." Ginny swiped a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Who would have thought that I would turn eighteen in August and come December I had a baby and would be having my wedding."

Cassidy sighed. "You have a happy ending. The perfect family you always wanted. I'll be nineteen in February and still a month off from my wedding and likely at least a year off from having kids."

"Doesn't Ron want kids?" Hermione asked as she slipped off the dress. "Because I know Harry was upset when he found out about Carter, do you remember that Gin? And now I don't think he'd give up his son for anything. Not even to kill all the death eaters in the world."

There was a moment of silence when the death eaters where brought up. "It's going to be okay." Ginny told them softly. "Draco, Harry, and Ron won't let anything happen."

Cassidy nodded. "Well, I know he wants kids it's just I don't think he's ready." she stated simply. "Ron never was a fan of change."

Ginny nodded, "Trust me, I know. And Payton was born, and is growing, and I still don't think that Draco's ready, you know. Sometimes when he doesn't know that I'm watching I see him struggling, like he's unsure of what to do. And the only time I have before seen that was that first day we were married. That was over a year ago already."

Sighing, Hermione nodded. "I know what you mean. I remember that day, and everything and it was just so strange seeing you guys then and now."

"Yeah well, I didn't find out about the marriage until school started again last year." said an obviously offended Cassidy.

Ginny sighed. "Yeah, and I'll be apologizing forever on that. But you're the maid-of-honor in my wedding, you are going to be my sister-in-law, and I let you adopt my husbands sister. Plus you're my daughters God Mother."

"All right, all right, I get it, I get it." giggled Cassidy. "If I didn't, you wouldn't be the maid-of-honor in my wedding."

"Girls," Draco said, sticking his head into the bedroom. "Potter's here, he wants Hermione for a second."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Will you please just use his first name Draco?" she asked earnestly.

He shook his head. "Nope, I can't. Oh by the way, he said it had something to do with Carter and cereal."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Malfoy, I appreciate you telling me, we just started him on bottles with a little cereal in it, and sometimes he isn't too happy he's eating more than just milk."

Draco nodded before turning to leave, then he turned back. "Oh, and Gin Payton's ready to be fed too."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I don't know who talked me into breast feeding, or why they did, but I really am regretting it. I know that it's the best thing, but I just get tired of doing it."

"Tell me about it. We switched Carter over to bottle, that way I could go back to work again." Hermione said before walking out of the room.

"You going back to work?" Cassidy asked as she admired the shoes that lay on the floor for her to wear the night of the wedding.

Ginny shrugged. "We'll see. Hang on I have to go get my daughter."

Walking into the living room, Ginny was surprised to see that there were a few more people here than she remembered. Harry and Hermione were on the couch, _trying_ to give Carter a bottle, Draco was walking around with a whimpering Payton. And Ron lay in the arm chair listening to the wizarding wireless, Alyssa mean while was playing with a magical doll house. "When did Ron and Lyssa get here?" She asked, taking Payton from her father's arms and walking back towards her bedroom.

Cassidy's head came out of the door. "They're here?" she asked, and passed Ginny in the hall way.

Ginny shrugged, as she shut and locked her door. "More privacy for us then huh?" she asked the little blue-eyed beauty in her arms.

/-/-/-/-/

"What about Payton?" Ginny asked as her friends shoved her into the Burrow.

"She's fine, she's with her Daddy." Cassidy answered.

"SURPRISE!"

Ginny must have jumped two feet into the air.

"No way." she commented as she entered the living room. It was full of her friends and sister-in-laws. "You guys are the best." she said, hugging both Cassidy and Hermione.

"It's your wedding, just know that we expect the same!" Hermione told her before walking away to talk to Luna.

"So where is that beautiful baby of your's?" Blaise's girlfriend Monica asked as she came towards Ginny.

"Oh Monica! How are you?" Ginny asked, hugging her.

"I'm fine. Blaise is too. Let me just tell you that when we came over the other night, Blaise was just amazed at how Draco is with Payton."

Ginny nodded, "She's got him wrapped around her little finger."

"I can't imagine how Blaise'll be with his kids. He's always been one for loving younger kids."

"Yeah, but if Draco was all over Payton, so was Blaise!" said Ginny and both shared a laugh.

"Shit." Cassidy mumbled from next to her, then left to find Hermione.

"'Mione, did you invite Jayce and her whole crowd?" Cassidy hissed.

Hermione shook her head. "Why, are they here?" she asked, looking around the room. When she spotted them, she immediately paled.

"What do we do?" asked an anxious Cassidy.

Hermione sighed. "We stay calm, and ask them to leave." she stated simply, though she was obviously nervous.

"Hey guys." Both swung around to see Jessica. Sighing they greeted her. "What's up with you two?"

Casting her eyes towards the huddled group, Hermione told her about their dislike towards Ginny.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "That's bull shit. She's jealous. Look, I've been in America long enough to know that's what you call a bad ass bitch, and things could get ugly."

Cassidy nodded, a smile on her face. "We have to get them out of here before Gin notices."

Jessica smiled. "I'll go over with Monica and keep her entertained, be quick though."

Then they were alone again. "Plan?" Cassidy asked.

"No, just go." Hermione responded, shoving Cassidy towards the battle front.

"Orleson, you need to get outta here." Cassidy commanded.

Jayce smirked, "Why should we Feraura? Or should I say Mrs. Weasley? You're getting married too, aren't you? To Ron?"

Cassidy, looked at Hermione, who shrugged, not being able to tell her anything. "Yeah, I am, and if I call him, he'll be here in 2 seconds. So it's either, you leave or he comes, and he'll probably bring Harry, and Draco, and some of his brothers."

Rolling her eyes, Jayce sighed. "I never understood why you were in Gryffindor, we have courage, you have none. Hiding behind your boyfriend, how lame is that? As for Potter and Malfoy coming, aren't they too busy taking care of their kids?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide, and she was suddenly angry. Grabbing her wand, she pointed it at Jayce. "You can say your shit about me, or my friends, but when it comes to insulting babies, you know you have sickness. Get out now, or I'll hex you."

The party was suddenly silent, and try as Monica and Jessica might, they couldn't prevent Ginny from seeing the scene.

"Jayce Orleson? What are you doing here?" She asked, striding over to them.

Jayce smiled smugly. "Well you know how these Weasley things go. They'll let anyone into their dump."

A gasp from across the room told them that Mrs. Weasley wasn't too happy to hear that.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," came from the corner. Draco, Harry, Ron, Blaise, and the twins stood there all wearing death looks. The room parted as they moved forward.

"Jayce, Rayleigh, Morgan, and Taylor. I suggest you leave." Draco told them venomously.

"Yeah, it could get ugly." Ron agreed.

"Double ugly." The twins said in unison.

"You-You think you're going to scare me?" Jayce asked, a slight tremor in her voice.

"No, we just want to know why you spend your time trying to ruin my wife's life. You aren't even in Slytherin, I don't even do that and I am!" Draco explained.

"Or why you have to bring Hermione and Cassidy in on it?" Harry asked.

"Look, this is all just a big miss understanding." Jayce lied. "I mean we were friends back at Hogwarts, shouldn't we be allowed to come to her wedding shower?"

Ron snorted. "Please, you being friends with Ginny, is like me being friends with Malfoy."

"Bad example Ron." Ginny hissed at him.

"Look, you leave now, or we take you out." Blaise said shrugging.

Jayce sighed, and with a snap of her fingers lead the rest of her possy out of the house.

"Thanks." Ginny said softly as she hugged Draco.

"Tonight is your night baby, it's supposed to be perfect." Draco whispered back.

"... Draco, where is Payton?"

"Well, we'll be heading out." Draco called, waving good bye before apparating away.

Hermione looked at her friend. "You realize that Draco, Ron, and Harry were here... yet so is everyone that would watch our children, right?"

Ginny nodded. "I know Payton is. She's with Lucius."

/-/-/-/-/

Ginny sat in the Dumbledore's office, her hands between her legs to stop them from shaking.

"Ginny, it's time." Arthur called to her from the door.

Ginny looked up at him. She nodded, and with his help stood.

"Nervous?" her dad asked with a chuckle.

Nodding she took a deep breath.

"Merlin, I remember my wedding day. I was standing in front of Dumbledore, as Draco probably is right now, and I was shaking like crazy, my hands were sweating, my eyes wouldn't focus. I had snitchs in my stomach and wanted to throw up-."

"Daddy, not helping!" Ginny cried.

"Let me finish Gin! -But when I saw your mother, walking down the aisle, I was fine. I suddenly felt so calm, and when she took my hand, I never had second thoughts. The minute you see him, all is going to be ok. Now lets go Alyssa is getting anxious."

"Her anxious, what do you think I'm feeling here?" she asked as she was lead down the steps and towards the Great Hall.

Hermione and Cassidy were already following Alyssa down the aisle. Suddenly the wedding march played and Ginny's heart stopped.

'_Stop it you idiot! You can do this, it's nothing new, you've already been married to him for over a year.' _She nodded as if to reassure herself, and allowed her father to walk her down the 20 meters towards Draco.

He stood in front of Dumbledore, tall, blonde, (No duh) and handsome. Her father was right, she saw him and knew that it would be okay.

'_She's beautiful.'_ Draco thought to himself as he watched her glide towards him. He'd been about ready to collapse moments before, and just laying eyes on the woman he loved brought the whole world back and calm. '_Today is the day that the rest of your life changes,' _he told himself before realizing that things would be that much different.

When Ginny reached Draco, a cry from Payton came out from the crowd. Everyone turned to see her in her Grandmother Malfoy's arms.

Draco smiled at Ginny, "She's so smart." He whispered in her ear as he took her from he father.

"Just like her daddy." Ginny replied, silencing when Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat.

/-/-/-/-/

"With this ring I thee wed," Ginny said placing her ring on Draco's finger.

"And with _this_ ring, _I_ thee wed," Draco mimicked as he slide his ring onto Ginny's hand.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Their professor said in conclusion to the ceremony. "You may now kiss your bride."

Draco smiled, "Willingly." He whispered before kissing Ginny. Then he kissed her, intensely, lovingly, maritally.

"Ok, break it up kids." Ron said before handing Ginny her daughter. "Congrats Gin, Malfoy."

Draco nodded, "Thanks."

/-/-/-/-/

"All right, so you'll be back for the wedding?" Hermione asked as she balanced Carter on her hip, at almost 5 months he was looking more like Harry everyday.

"Hermione, today is December 12th, your wedding isn't until the 14th of January, we'll be back New Year's day. I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"You can't, you're my maid of honor!" Hermione cried.

Ginny sighed. "Look, we have to get going. Tell Harry I'll see him when we get back. And thank him again for taking over Draco's classes." Ginny said, before kissing her friend on the cheek and walking towards Draco.

"I'm so sorry she cried out like that!" Narcissa was telling Draco when she met up with them in they foyer of the school.

"Don't worry about it. It was no big deal." Ginny reassured her, taking the squirming baby from her daddy's arms.

"Hey!" Draco scowled as his wife adjusted their daughter in her arms. "Any way Mum, I told you not to worry about it." Then looking at his watch he grimaced. "We have to get out of here Mum, reservations and all."

Narcissa nodded. "Go, have fun. Don't give me another grandchild, not yet." She said with a smile. "Let me say good-bye to this one first though."

/-/-/-/-/

"17 days to our selves." Draco growled in Ginny's ears once they'd apparated into their hotel room.

"17 days of you, me, and Payton." Ginny corrected him.

"Yes, well at 2 months old, she's very fond of sleeping. And on my honeymoon, I don't think I'll have any issue not."

"What are you suggesting Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny questioned, turning around in his embrace and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know what I'm suggesting Mrs. Malfoy." he responded mischievously.

"Do I?"

"Oh yeah."

"You want to spend the next two weeks shopping?"

Draco's grin faltered. "No. I want to-."

But before he could finish his sentence Ginny covered his mouth with hers.

"I think I got what your saying. But there's one room, and Payton's sleeping. You have to be quiet." Ginny warned him, in a slow, seductive whisper.

"Oh ho Mrs. Malfoy, I have no problem staying quiet, you're the one that has those problems." he countered.

"Really, last I checked, I wasn't the one screaming out my own name... that was you."

If Ginny didn't know any better, she would have said that Draco was blushing. She didn't have time to comment however, for he was already kissing her. A kiss that made her hold onto him with all her might, and raise to her tip toes. Suddenly, she felt her feet lift of the floor. Wrapping her legs around her hips, she allowed him to carry her to their bedroom, away from Payton who was asleep in her basinet.

/-/-/-/-/

"How does it feel to be thee Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco asked, as he ran his arm up and down Ginny's arm.

Ginny readjusted her head on his chest, and he felt her shrug. "I'm not the first, and it isn't any different than it was before. Except, I'm a lot happier being your wife now than I was when we first tied the knot."

She could her the rumbling in Draco's chest as he laughed. "Well I was none too pleased either. At 18 I wasn't planning on marrying, and not a Weasley. It's a good thing I did though. Now that I have you, I never want another wife."

"Good, because you're stuck with me for life! Do you remember our first honeymoon?" she asked as she wrapped her finger around a curly piece of blonde chest hair.

"You mean the one where we lay together in Spain and discussed our lives? Yeah, I remember."

"Well, that night was the first time I saw you for who you really are. And I wanted to thank you for trusting me, and telling me about your past."

Draco smiled. "You have to trust the woman you love." he replied simply. "And besides, I don't feel the need to keep secrets from you. I just- let's not dwell on the past right now. It's the present, we redid things, the right way lets-."

Payton began crying from the other room.

Ginny sighed. "I'll be back." she said yawning and pulling herself up.

/-/-/-/-/

"So, did you have fun?" Hermione asked as she took a newly flooed in Payton out of her mother's arms.

Ginny nodded and looked around the small flat. "If you call soaking in the sun, shopping, and relaxing for the first time in months fun yes. Not to mention 17 straight days of my husband all I wanted, no work, no call outs."

Hermione's eye brows went up. "Wait no body called you?" Hermione asked sitting on the couch.

Ginny shook her head. "Nope." there was a smile on her face, but by the look that Hermione was giving her, she knew that something was wrong. "Why, what did I miss?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you this, but Ron and Cass called off the wedding."

Ginny felt her jaw drop. "THEY WHAT?" she asked, looking at her friend as if she were crazy.

"Yeah, they decided that they weren't ready, and maybe they'd wait. Ron took Alyssa and went back to the Burrow, left Cassidy in the flat bawling her eyes out."

Ginny closed her eyes, "What happened?" she asked, she couldn't tears out of her voice.

"Terry Boot."

In one word or name rather, realization hit. "He didn't come back did he?"

Hermione nodded. "He comes to the house, and I was so mad at him. What was going through his head? I don't know. He brought up everything! Him taking her virginity, their pet names, their," she stopped to use her fingers as quotation marks. "Their "Moments by the lake." I mean could you call him jealous!"

Ginny silent. "'Mione, do you remember that day, when Cass and I were in 6th year, you and Terry were in 7th? When Terry uh cheated on Cass with Luna?"

Hermione nodded. "I know, then he comes back and says all this stuff, when he is at fault."

"Don't take this as me siding with Terry, but apparently he only did it to get back at Cass, when he found her snogging Ron in the library." She told her quietly.

Hermione gasped. "What? That's probably what this is about. Terry came back all pissed off, found out she was marring Ron, Cassidy felt guilty, said something to him. Ron got all ticked off about it and left."

Ginny nodded. "Have you talked to Cass?"

Hermione shook her head. "She's partnered with Ron in my wedding. What am I going to do?"

Sighing Ginny leaned against the back of the couch. "I don't know. What about Alyssa, she is her mother. We have to talk to her."

"Ginny I'm getting married in 2 days. When do you plan on this?" She asked setting a squirmy Payton in the porta-crib next to Carter.

"We'll bring them to Narcissa, then we'll head over there." She said scooping up Carter. "Oh my God, I leave for 2 and a half weeks and my big boy grows so much!" She cooed. "Oh right come on."

/-/-/-/-/

"Cassidy Elizabeth Feraura! What is going on here?" Ginny asked as she landed in her friend's flat.

Cassidy was sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her. Tears where still wet on her face. "Oh Ginny! He's gone, he's gone, he's g-gone!"

Ginny suddenly wasn't angry anymore. "Ohh baby, it's okay." she said as she hugged her friend tightly. "GO!" she mouthed to Hermione who turned and apparated out again.

"RON!" Hermione called as she landed in the Burrow's kitchen.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Ron asked as he watched his friend scoop up his daughter.

"Well..." Hermione stopped, trying to think up an excuse. "You've been so moppy, I thought I would take you out."

Ron shook his head. "Nah, I don't fell like it."

Hermione shrugged, and wrapping her arms around him, Alyssa between them, apparated.

"Fuck Hermione." Ron cursed as they reappeared. "Why did you bring me here!"

Ginny stood from the couch, where Cassidy sat frozen in shock. "You, my brother, need to sit down, and talk to your fiancee."

"She's my fiancee, we broke up." Ron told her heatedly.

"Oh please. You love Cassidy more than anything in this world!" Hermione reprimanded.

"Yeah, I do! I love her, but it's obvious she doesn't love me back! She's in love with that Terry Boot REMEMBER?"

Ginny yelled in her throat. "RON! Why do you have to be so stupid. That was a long time ago! She's going to be 19, she was 16 when that happened! She doesn't love him anymore!"

Ron shook his head, but before he could say anything Cassidy spoke.

"Ron, please hear me out." she said through her tears. "I love you. I really do. To hell with him, I don't care. All I want is you and me. Us and Alyssa. To get married!"

Ron sighed, and moved to sit beside her. "You scared me Cass. I thought- I don't know what I thought. But I guess I got pretty jealous of everything Boot had, and I didn't."

Cassidy rolled her eyes, a slight smile now played on her face. "Terry has so much less than you. Sure he may have been my first, but you get to have me forever. And wow, we sat by the lake together. We live-or lived- together, we get to see each other when ever we want."

Ron nodded, then kissed her. Ginny caught Hermione's eye, and both turned to look away. "Hey, I have an idea." Ginny called, watching as they broke apart. "How about, Hermione and I take Alyssa to Narcissa then get Draco and Harry, and the 6 of us go out like old times?"

Cassidy nodded. "Okay." she answered. "I'll go get ready." she said with an evil grin towards Ron.

Ginny's eyes grew wide before she grabbed Alyssa and apparated away.

/-/-/-/-/

"So you guys had a good honeymoon?" Harry asked, his arm on the back of Hermione's chair.

Draco nodded. "Yeah."

Hermione smiled. I can't wait to go on ours." She said doing a once over of Harry. "You guys sure that you want to take Carter?"

"Hermione, I'm his Godmother, and besides it's no big. It'll give me something to do during the day while Draco's working. And I'm sure Cass can bring Alyssa over." Ginny said, sipping her margarita.

"Yeah, I would love to come, it'd get my mind off the wedding. I can't believe that it's in 2 months."

"March 18th." Ron replied with a nod.

/-/-/-/-/

"I can't stop shaking Gin!" Hermione cried as she tried to put her silver earrings in her ears.

Ginny smiled, and taking the twisted metal stuck it through her friends ear lobe. "There, now I am going to pass on a story to you, that my father told me. It's a theory really, and it works. The moment you see him, you'll be fine. Suddenly you're calm, and everything is okay."

Hermione smiled weakly. "You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die!"

/-/-/-/-/

The wedding went well, but it wasn't until Hermione was about to leave that Ginny got to speak to her again.

"Hey!" Ginny called, giving her a big hug. "You looked beautiful up there. Harry seemed so excited."

Hermione nodded. "Oh, I know. He's anxious to leave to. But I had to come say good-bye to my little man. I don't want to leave him, but I have to." She said kissing Carter's head. He stared up at his mother with Harry's green eyes. "You be a good boy for Auntie Ginny." she told him, causing Ginny to snort.

"Yeah, I bet he will." Ginny told her. "Seeing as in he is only like 6 months old."

Hermione pointed her finger at Ginny. "That doesn't mean he's not smart enough to show off for his cousin."

Ginny smiled. "You better get going! See you in a week!"

Cassidy came up behind Ginny at that point. "I'm the last one." She said taking Carter from her friend, and giving her her own daughter.

"Yep, I bet you can't wait!"

**A/N: I know, I know. This chapter SUCKS! That's why it took so long, I didn't know what to write, then I didn't know how to go back and change what I had written, so this is just saying they got married. Coming to a close here, not much more action! More Draco Ginny next chapter I promise! Love and cookies to those that review!**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**


	24. The Past and Future

**A/N: Ok Random Disclaimer. Except for several characters, who's name OBVIOUSLY don't exist in the J.K. Rowling books, I don't own anything. Here is the next chap. Savor it, as there are very few left! Much love, and the last of the cookies to those who review!**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**

"Ginny, you here?" Cassidy asked looking around the flat.

"In the bathroom!" Ginny called.

"Oh, I'll wait."

"No, I'm giving the kids baths."

Cassidy rolled her eyes, then ran to the bathroom. "Ron and I have to meet with someone about the wedding, we're leaving Ally here okay? Just take her, and make sure she smiles! Bye!" she said before turning and apparating away.

Ginny sat dumb struck on the bathroom floor, Payton laying on towel, and Carter in the tub. "Hi Miss Alyssa."

"Hi Auntie Ginny." Alyssa responded before walking across the hall to Payton's room where her toys were.

Ginny sighed. "Great," she murmured.

"Ginevra, you here?" A voice shrilly called out.

"Bathroom!" She responded, hurrying to finish washing Carter.

"Oh, hello. How are you?" Narcissa asked as she leaned against the door jam.

"Great, you just missed Cassidy, she was dropping off Alyssa." Ginny told her, not bothering to look up at her.

"You have three little ones here?"

At that Ginny's head snapped up. "Lucius, what are you doing here?" she asked, swiping a piece of hair out of her eye before taking Carter out of the tub and drying him off. Holding him in one arm, she grabbed Payton and walked towards the door.

"What? Am I not allowed to come visit my granddaughter?" he asked, taking Payton from her mother.

"No, you're not. Not when Draco isn't here anyway." Ginny responded, putting a diaper on Carter.

"Ginny, we didn't come here to argue. I was wondering if you would like to go out shopping or to lunch. You've been so busy." Narcissa commented. "Lucius could stay with the children."

Ginny snorted. "No way. Ron would have a FIT if he found out that I left Lyssa alone with him. And I already know that Draco left Payton with him the night of my shower. Besides Harry and Hermione are due in tonight, and I don't want them coming here and wondering why I left their son with _thee_ Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius scowled. "I told you I am a different man than I was the first time I was alive, even Cissy says so."

Ginny smiled. "You know what Lucius, you are the only man I have ever heard say the first time I was alive."

"Yes, well that would be some of your own fault. Do you mind if we take Payton for a little bit?" He asked, a little disheartened.

Ginny shook her head. "Draco's coming home for lunch, and we're taking these three for pictures."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Everyone wants pictures of our kids." Ginny said, shrugging as she dressed Carter in corduroy pants, a button shirt and a sweater vest. She then picked up Alyssa and slipped on her jean skirt and button blouse with sweater vest and tights. Once her shoes where velcroed, she turned to her in-laws.

"Alyssa is going to be in this picture?" Lucius asked as Ginny took her daughter.

"Yeah, she is Ron's daughter." Ginny said absently sliding the tights onto Payton (... how does one put tights on an infant?). "I mean-."

"She's my daughter, yes, I know. Could we not dwell on the past here Ginevra." he asked watching the young blonde play with the doll house.

"Dwell on the past? Dwell on the past? Lucius if I was dwelling on the past I would be throwing a fit asking why you did what you did to me in the past year and a half. If I was dwelling on the past, I wouldn't have let you stand in my house the amount of time you have been. Don't think I've been dwelling on the past."

Lucius watched his daughter-in-law in shock. "Gin-."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Don't want to hear what? Mother, Father, what are you doing here?" Draco asked as he came down the hall. Taking Payton, he looked back at them. "Are you coming with us?"

"No," Lucius answered.

"Oh, but could we Louie?" Narcissa asked.

"Cissy-."

"If Mum wishes to come, she may, you don't have to." Ginny replied taking Carter out of the playpen. "Are we ready?"

Draco looked between his wife, and his father. The past few months that his father had been back had been awkward. Ginny who was really getting close to Narcissa often spent time with her, though avoided Lucius. Now he was here, and Draco could tell there was some tension in the room. Wondering what his father had done or said, though it seemed Ginny was more irritated than furious, he nodded. "Yes, let's go."

Once they had reached Collin's house, Ginny let out a sigh.

"I'm very sorry about that Ginny, he's been very uptight about you lately. I think he is coming to see that what he did was wrong, but he doesn't want to admit it to himself, because he truly believed that you had done something wrong." Narcissa said soothinly.

Ginny nodded. "I can't deny him of his own flesh and blood, but I can't stand to be around him. And I know that Harry and Ron wouldn't be keen to the idea of their kids alone with him. Especially knowing that he is Alyssa's father, it'd be uncomfortable, you know?"

At that moment Collin answered the door. "Hey! You're here, great. Come on in I have the studio all set up." Though Collin was a wizard, he had a muggle phot studio set up in his basement.

"Is that them?" A voice called up the stairs.

Ginny quirked an eye brow at her best friend. "Who's that?" she whispered.

Collin blushed, "Jake, my partner. He's also my lover. He's really anxious to meet you."

Ginny nodded, holding a smile in, at the knowledge her friend had used the word _lover._ When she looked at Draco, she couldn't help but smile, as he had a look of sheer distaste on his face.

"You must be Ginny, oh my you don't know the pleasure I've had hearing Colly talk about you." Jake said, shaking Ginny's hand, then turning to Draco, he said. "And you Mr. Hunk, must be her husband. I'd shake you're hand, but they seem a bit full."

Draco looked like he could beam at the fact he was carrying both Payton and Alyssa, and unable to touch the feminine man.

Ginny rolled her eyes. '_Sexist,'_ she thought as she grinned. '_Though, Draco doesn't seem the type to like being called _Mr. Hunk_ by another man.'_ Shaking herself out of her musing she turned to Collin and Jake. "Okay, we're ready. Alyssa is the little blond, Payton is the younger blond, and this little man is Carter."

Collin looked sad. "I'm still upset that this is the first time I meet my best friends daughter. What's with you and Cassidy? I mean I was at your's and Hermione's weddings yet, I didn't get a single chance to talk to any of you."

Ginny nodded. "Things have been very hectic. After school got out, you know Hermione had Carter, then Lucius came back, and I had Payton. Then there was the weddings, and things are still kinda hectic for now, until Cass and Ron get married in March, then things should settle down a bit."

Collin was starring at her. "Malfoy came back?" he asked darkly.

Draco nodded. "Um, I got a squirmy 3 year old in my arms. Could we get things rolling here? I also have to apparate back to work around 1."

"Apparate?" Jake asked, looking up from his camera.

Collin's eyes grew wide.

"Um, apparate? I said _appear at_." Draco quickly fixed his mistake, after realizing that Collin's partner probably wasn't a wizard.

"Oh, I was going to say, don't tell me you're like Colly and use strange words. I swear the other day I walked into the kitchen and he told me he had to floo someone, it must have been you, that's who it was. Floo? Is that a word for phone?"

Ginny smiled. "Yes, it's how we say calling another. Now how do you want this done?"

/-/-/-/-/

"I'm never setting foot in that house again." Draco declared as they apparated back into the flat.

Snorting, Ginny settled Payton and Carter in Payton's crib for a nap. "I could tell that you weren't too happy to be there. I'm sorry about that, but I didn't feel using someone else to take the pictures, and Col did a fabulous job."

Draco rolled his eyes, and laid Alyssa on their bed. "Ok, kids are down for a nap, I'm going back to work. Are you all set?"

Ginny nodded. "If Mum wants, she can stay and have a lunch here." Ginny suggested, glancing at her mother-in-law, who was looking at the wedding picture on the mantle.

"Oh, that would be lovely. Have a good day Draco. Don't let those children get to you." Narcissa said beaming.

Draco rolled his eyes. "They are all really good kids, it's Tyler that's giving me a lot of trouble. Darcy and Matthew came over for dinner, and he refused to come, said he had to stay in the common room and study."

"Well, he does seem to be just like his grandfather doesn't he. Lucius is smart enough to realize that he can't spend the rest of his life treating Ginny this way. I do hope that Tyler will too. He seems like a good kid. As you said, we too have had them over for dinner, and after what you have told me of him I was amazed at his behavior. He has that Malfoy blood in him alright." Narcissa frowned slightly. "I do want to meet her mother though. If I recall, she was head girl the year I was a first year. Lucius is seven years older than me, as you know."

Ginny nodded. "Go back to work Babe, we have everything under control, I promise." she said standing on tiptoe and planting a kiss on his cheek.

Draco raised his eyebrows at her lack of affection, but realizing his mother stood 4 feet from them, he was sort of glad she hadn't tempted him.

"Club sandwiches sound good?" Ginny asked, turning back to the refrigerator.

/-/-/-/-/

By the time Ron and Cassidy returned to the flat, the kids had been fed and were back in play clothes, watching an American show on the telly that Draco had finally broke down to by. As Elmo was singing in the background, Ron and Cassidy spoke to Ginny.

"Jake? Oh, I have to meet this guy!" Cassidy cried.

"Trust me, you don't want to. He's a muggle, and it's so hard not to let something slip." Ginny said, sipping her coffee.

"When are Harry and Hermione getting back?" Ron asked, looking at his watch. It was already 5:30.

"Around 6ish. You can hang here if you want and wait for them. Maybe we can order a pizza or something and just chill tonight."

Cassidy sighed. "Merlin knows I could use sometime to relax. Just planning the wedding has me pooped. I'm so tired all the time." Cassidy responded.

Ginny's coffee mug stopped half way to her mouth. "Cass, are you pregnant?" She asked her friend, setting the cup down as her hands began to shake.

Cassidy shook her head. "No. I think it's just that between working nine to five, then coming home and chasing after Alyssa until eight o'clock, and planning a wedding, there is nothing left in me."

"Trust me I know. She crashes right after she puts Alyssa to bed. For two people getting married we never do it anymore."

Ginny tried to hold down a giggle. "Ron I didn't need to know that you aren't...!" she couldn't even finish her sentence shew as laughing so hard.

Ron and Cassidy looked at each other as she sobered. "Hey don't feel bad, raising a six week old isn't as easy as it looks. We're up all the time at night, and even though we're completely exhausted-,"

"We still make time."

Ginny smiled. As Draco walked in and kissed her on the top of her head.

Ron shook his head. "Seriously Malfoy, don't make me an uncle again anytime soon, I might have to kill you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "She's my wife Weasley, I'll do what I want with her."

"And what is it you're doing to her?" A voice asked from the living room.

"HARRY! HERMIONE!" Ginny shrieked jumping up from her chair. "OH MY GOD! How was your honey moon? I bet you had SO much fun. Wow you're so tanned! Carter was great, he missed you though."

"Whoa, Gin, slow down!" Harry said with a smile. He hugged her quickly as Hermione scooped Carter out of his bouncer-saucer.

"Yeah Gin, you definitely have me back on reality mode now. Totally KILLED the prospect o calm honey moon." Hermione said, as she handed her totally kissed everywhere son to his daddy.

"I wouldn't call it calm, but okay if you thought so." Harry mumbled, causing Ginny to giggle again.

"Are you staying for pizza? I was just going to call down to The Three Broomsticks and have Rosmerta send one up." Ginny asked.

"OH! Right, speaking of, are you going to go back to work?" Cassidy asked, popping a chip in her mouth.

"No." Draco answered curtly before Ginny's brain even had time to digest he question.

"What do you mean no! You aren't going to let her work?" Ron asked. "She can decide for herself, where and if she wants to work."

"Shut up Weasley. I didn't say that I wasn't going to let her work. We've talked about it though, and she know's I'm not comfortable with her working there. When she was 17 it was one thing, now she's got a daughter, and responsibility, she can't be coming home at midnight." Everyone was listening to him, but turned to look at Ginny, who was leaning against the corner, not moving or speaking.

"Well Gin?" Hermione prompted.

Ginny sighed, then shrugged. "I loved my job, but I wouldn't go back. I was actually thinking, and understand that I was toying with and not actually doing anything to get closer to becoming it, but... I want to be a hair stylist, open my own shop or something here in Hogsmeade."

No one spoke. "I say go for it." Harry said, breaking the silence. "It's a good goal, and you'd make good money.

Ginny nodded, then looked at Draco, who's eyes told her that they would talk later, but he approved of the goal.

"So sausage and mushroom?"

/-/-/-/-/

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Draco asked, as he held Ginny that night. "I think that it's and excellent idea."

Ginny sighed. "I know, but it would take at least two years of schooling. And we have enough income now that I wouldn't have to work. I mean remember my prediction. If in the next 4 years I have two more kids, when am I going to be able to work?"

She felt Draco shrug, then the room filled with silence.

"Do you really think that your sight will come true, and I'll have to leave you to go fight them?" He asked, his voice husky.

Ginny didn't answer immediately. "Draco, I know that Payton and I are the most important things in your life. Ans by then Spencer may be as well, and Cole. But you were involved with the Aurors and Death Eater's LONG before you were involved with me. I get it. And I want there future to be safe. If you have to go, I'll let you go. No tears."

Draco shook her head. "That's not what I want."

"It's not what I want either. But there is nothing I can do about it."

Draco nodded, then went still. "Well, there's plenty of money and there probably will be more by the time I leave. You'll have enough to sustain yourself and the kids, and not have to end up working. You might have to if I don't come back though."

"Don't say that!" Ginny cried, hugging him tighter. "I don't know what I would do with out you. Especially with three of your kids to look at everyday. Let's not talk about this."

Draco nodded, but then quickly added. "But you saw us in Hogsmeade, why would we still be there? I mean wouldn't we have bought a house?"

Ginny's head cocked to the side. "I guess."

"Tomorrow morning."

Scrunching up her eye brows, Ginny adjusted so she could see his face. "What? No, Draco, don't tell me that you mean tomorrow morning we are going to go find a house."

Draco smiled at his wife's comment, "That's exactly what I mean!"

Ginny closed her eyes. "No, Draco you can't go out and do something drastic because you just remembered something that's going to happen, and you want to change the future."

Draco sat up, forcing Ginny to moved back to her own side of the bed. "Ginny! In the year and some odd months since you saw that look-a-scope, I have not ONCE forgotten that preview. And you're damn right I want to change it! I don't want to be gone for six months, I don't want you raising our kids alone. I DON'T WANT TO MISS YOUR PREGNANCY BECAUSE MY FATHER'S GOD DAMNED FRIENDS FEEL LIKE STIRRING UP SOME TROUBLE!" he was breathing hard as he prayed he hadn't woken Payton.

Ginny stared at him wide eyed. "If you don't want me to be raising our kids, then don't get me pregnant. Don't sleep with me. LEAVE NOW FOR ALL I CARE!" she cried, throwing her feet over the edge to go comfort Payton, who'd unfortunately awoken in the midst of the argument.

"Ginny!" Draco called, putting his boxers back on, and following his wife who wore his t-shirt.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked, turning into the nursery.

"I want my wife to know that I love her, and I don't want anything to happen to her, or our daughter, or unborn NOT EVEN CONCIEVED YET children!"

Ginny stopped swaying back and forth. Sighing, she turned to him, tears in her eyes. "Why are we arguing?"

Draco sighed in two steps closed the space between them, hugging her tightly. "I don't know baby, I don't know."

/-/-/-/-/

The days and weeks leading up to Cassidy's and Ron's wedding went by fast. Somehow Ginny was pulled into the planning, and had to be the tiebreaker of every decision. If Cassidy and Ron wanted something Mrs. Feraura and Mrs. Weasley wanted something different. If Ron and Molly agreed, Cassidy and Karen didn't.

"My wedding is tomorrow, and I still don't know what my cake looks like!" Cassidy cried as she sat in the nail parlor getting acrylics put on.

Ginny smirked from the chair next to her. "Our mums have taken care of it. Don't worry Cass, just chill. I'll tell you what my dad told me, and I told Hermione. You may be jittery now but wait until later-,"

"Ginny!"

"When you see Ron, you'll be calmer Gandhi." Ginny said, plowing through and ignoring her friends protests.

Cassidy nodded. "That's what Hermione told me too. I hope it's true."

/-/-/-/-/

It was. The wedding went well, and it was a beautiful wedding.

"Auntie!" Alyssa called from her toddler bed in Payton's room.

Ginny rolled over to Draco's empty side of the bed, her eyes flying open. "Where's Draco?" she asked herself aloud. A habit she noticed she'd come upon recently.

"GINNY!"

At that Ginny got out of bed, and assisted the young banshee out of bed. Strolling into the kitchen with Payton in her arms, and a bouncing Alyssa trailing, Ginny found a vase of flowers. _Leave them with your Mum, she know's they are coming. Meet me in my office at 10. _The note read.

"What has your uncle got up his sleeve?" Ginny asked Alyssa, pouring the girl a small bowl of cold cereal.

Alyssa shrugged. "Roses." she said pointing out the red blossoms.

Ginny nodded, "Yes, roses." she told the three year old.

/-/-/-/-/

"Mum, do you have any idea what is going on?" Ginny asked, as she handed over the kids to Mrs. Weasley later that morning.

"I do, but I am sworn to secrecy. Go see him." Molly said, kissing her daughter on the cheek, and stepping away to allow her to apparate.

/-/-/-/-/

"What is going on?" Ginny asked as she walked into Draco's office.

He was sitting at his desk, hands clasped on top of a stack of papers. Smirk firmly in place. "Come here." he said, pulling her to him. What she thought was a hug, was actually a chance to apparate her into Hogsmeade.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, looking around the empty room they'd landed in.

"Welcome home."

Ginny looked at Draco in shock. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Ginny asked looking around the gigantic house.

Draco shook his head. "What do you think?"

Ginny pulled away from his embrace. "I think what a waste of money. If we're only going to be here 3 months out of the year, why'd you buy it?"

"Potter got the neighbor house. Trust me it wasn't a waste of money. We've got plenty, and we _will_ be here all year. Dumbledore is allowing Potter and I to apparate to work from here everyday. You can't tell anyone, but Ron's also got the house on the opposite side reserved as a wedding present to Cass when the get back.

Ginny looked at him in shock. "This is ours?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, all ours."

**A/N: WOOT! Ok, look I'm sorry it isn't very descriptive, but I am trying to squeeze A LOT of time into a little. The next chap will be a whole year. Then the 26th chap is an epilogue, and basically a more descriptive version of Ginny's Peek. Hope you liked it, and though there's only two left, know that their honeymoon will forever be a hangover! Love and cookies to reviewers!**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**


	25. Life As We Know It

**A/N: Ok, Chapter 25. Epilogue up soon. See bottom author's note for a extra special treat to the HH addicts out there. Song is Photograph, by Nickleback, on All the Right Reasons Love and cookies to reviewes!**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Joey's head?

This is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneakin' out

This is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must've done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them, I wouldn't let me in

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we'd know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows when

I miss that town  
I miss their faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it  
If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me

It was May 2007 now, and between getting the house ready and moving, and going back to work Ginny hadn't seen her friends in almost 2 months. Especially now that all were married and had jobs and children. Payton was teething at the time, and life was moving swiftly. She was meeting the girls that day for a little get together. Cassidy as usual was late.

"So, we have three bedrooms. Our room has a master bathroom, then there is one upstairs and one downstairs. The kitchen is HUGE, and we have a separate dining room. There is a den, and Draco has an office. You guys need to come over and see it. For pete's sake you're our neighbors!" Ginny told Hermione as they sat outside a café sipping cappuccinos.

"Yeah I know. But we have the same house, just decorated differently. Ten rooms make the house." Hermione shrugged, taking a bite of a muffin.

"Yeah, I can see why we bought a huge house, but why did Harry and you buy something so big? Do you really need that much space?"

Hermione turned red. "I'm pregnant." She told her friend quietly.

"WHAT!" Ginny asked, jumping out of her chair. "How far along are you? Why didn't you tell me? Does Harry know?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm about 5 months. It happened over Christmas. Yes, Harry knows, and I was waiting for the right time." she answered calmly.

Ginny who wasn't at ALL calm shook her head. "You are FIVE months pregnant? You can't even tell!"

Hermione nodded. "I know. I'm due in September. So soon after Harry starts work again. The only good thing is that he'll be home with me all summer. Being that pregnant in the heat is brutal. I couldn't stand it with Carter."

Ginny nodded. "It's so weird. Here we are 18, and 19 for you, and we are already married with kids. Who would have thought that it would happen this way?"

"Actually, the baby is due on my twentieth birthday." Hermione bragged.

"The baby is due? What are you talking about?" Cassidy asked as she plopped into the chair next to Ginny.

"Hermione is pregnant." Her friend stated simply.

Cassidy's jaw dropped. "What! No way!"

Hermione nodded again, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders. She debated on how to tell her friends for the past 4 months.

"What about you Cass? Ron giving you kids any time soon?" Ginny asked, cocking her head to the side.

Cassidy shrugged. "I'm not on my birth control anymore. So we decided if it happens, it happens. Alyssa is going to nursery school now, and she keeps asking why she doesn't have a baby brother or sister. We're hoping soon, but I can tell that even though Ron really wants to have a kid, he isn't ready. I mean with Alyssa it was one thing, but a new born isn't on Ron's "Okay With" list. It'll take a while, and some definite getting used to. So have you talked names? You're what a couple weeks pregnant now?"

"Five months." Ginny said in a disgusted tone.

"HERMIONE! How could you hold out on us for FIVE months? You don't even look pregnant."

Hermione snorted. "I know. And yes, her name is going to be Paige."

/-/-/-/-/

Ginny sighed as she plopped on the couch in the den. This was her favorite room. The berber floors were easy to clean, and the mocha walls matched the tan rug, giving the room a natural relaxing feel. All the furniture was leather and dark woods. They had a large telly, complete with DVD, VCR, and TeVo, which Hermione's dad had come in to set up. The window over looked the pond that they shared with the Potters and Weasleys, giving her a beautiful view of the sunset. Surrounding the picture window were brown curtains, and Phoenician blinds hug inside.

Payton was asleep upstairs, and Draco had gone out with Blaise. She took the time to her self to evaluate everything that had happened in the past two years. It would be there second wedding anniversary in June, and Ginny couldn't believe all that they went through. They seemed the perfect couple now, no one would guess that they had accidently wound up married. Payton was growing everyday, and life had started a cycle. Nothing new, no change.

Hermione and Harry were pregnant again, to Ginny it was remarkably soon to be pregnant again, but they were happy, and Carter was turning into a great kid. He'd be one in July. Ginny couldn't believe how the couple had gone from school to living together, to pregnant, she watched them become parents, and was in their wedding. Now they were going to be parents again, and Ginny couldn't be more excited... yes she could.

Ron and Cassidy had it all too. They were also happily married for two months now, and Alyssa was amazing. Now three she was going to school and learning something new everyday. It baffled Ginny how the girl could go from the tiny toddler they had been given over a year ago to the bouncing little girl. She was perfect, and completed the little family. Even with the forethought of their own child, neither Ron nor Cassidy ever treated Alyssa like "the one they adopted", for she was their daughter.

Narcissa and Lucius' marriage had taken a whole turn around. In the time of his resurrection, Lucius had become a more kind, gentle man. Payton was the reason why, Ginny assumed. He could still be cold at times, but the little girl made her grandfather a giddy school boy again. He'd even spoken to her in a babbling voice that evoked laughter in Ginny, Draco, and Narcissa. Frank was still very close to Narcissa, but he realized that she was happy now, and Lucius had given her everything that Frank had planned to. They had moved into a state house in the country, where Narcissa had her garden parties, and Lucius could walk peacefully through the wood. They even had a pool and often encouraged their son and daughter-in-law to come and see them, with the benefit of the swimming area.

Molly and Arthur couldn't be more happy. They now had a handful of grandchildren, Bill and Fleur's Pierre, Payton, Alyssa, Carter, and Charlie and Nora's daughter Kelly. Mrs. Weasley still fussed over her kids, and was elated that Hermione was once again pregnant, thinking as she did with Carter that though she was not Harry's mother biologically that both children would be her grandchildren. Arthur was just as happy with his grandkids, often trying to figure out their muggle toys.

Darcy and Matthew had their hands full with Tyler still, but he was coming around to his Aunt and Uncle, he was now at the tail end of his second year, and defying everyone's beliefs by changing his course in life and being the opposite of Draco. He didn't love muggles, but he didn't treat them as poorly as he used to. According to Draco he had his eye on a Gryffindor as well, a first year whom Ginny thought may turn out to be very similar to herself, making a future couple like Draco and herself.

Then there was them. She wouldn't have married any one else, ever. Even though her married life had a rocky start, she wouldn't give up this marriage from hell for anything. They both put each other and Payton first in life, and unlike his father, Draco loved and cared for Ginny, giving her half of the responsibility, yet still taking on the big things. Life was good, she had returned back to work, as a secretary for her father. Both now worked and the income was a good addition to Draco's inheritance. They had talked a lot on their future, and decided that after everything they had been through, two children were good enough. They hadn't told anyone, but agreed that after Spencer was born, both would have procedures done to stop conception.

Sighing Ginny looked at the clock. It was eleven o'clock. Just then she heard Draco apparate into the foyer.

"Just in time, I was gonna give you another minute." Ginny said as she walked to greet him.

Draco smirked. "I'm ALWAYS on time, you're the one that's always late. How was your lunch with the girls?" he asked wrapping his arms around her and leading her upstairs.

Ginny smiled tiredly. "Hermione's pregnant." she told him, stopping midway up the stairs.

"Isn't it a little soon?"

Ginny shrugged. "That's what I thought too. She's five months along."

"She's kept this a secret for five months? No wonder Potter's been acting weird all this time. Tyler came to talk to me and asked if he was on drugs."

Ginny giggled, "He's high on life, how's that?" Ginny questioned, continuing up the stairs.

"What about you?"

The question stopped Ginny in her tracks. "What?"

"You heard me. You've been out of it for a while, what's up?" He looked concerned.

Ginny sighed, and sat on the step she was on. "I don't get it." she stated simply.

"Don't get what?"

"How, in 24 months did we go from enemies to happily married? How did I go from being "Little Weaselette" to the mother of your child! How the hell did my life end up like this?"

Draco focused on the portrait of Payton hanging on the wall beside him. He was quite for a minute, and Ginny could tell she'd hurt him. "Do you regret this?"

Ginny shook her head, tears in her eyes. "I want to know, who changed. Me or you?"

Draco didn't answer.

"Don't get me wrong here Draco, I love you more than anything in this world. But what has changed in two years? How can two people be like this?"

Draco shrugged. "If you want something, you do what ever you can to get it! Dammit Ginny we both changed! We both wanted this, so we both went for it!"

Ginny sighed. "How come we couldn't be like Ron and Cassidy or Harry and Hermione, why was it so much harder for us?" she asked wiping tears out of her eyes.

"I don't know. Why are you jealous of them?"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You are too. Why are you complaining about your life. Your life is what you made of it!"

Ginny looked at his appalled by his accusation. "How dare you! My life especially the last two years has had you intertwined in it as well. Half the shit that happened to me happened because of you!"

Draco closed his eyes, and held his hand up. "Stop, just STOP! Look I don't know what the hell is going on here, but just stop."

Ginny sighed. "See what I mean? WE HAVEN'T CHANGED! You and I are still the same people that we were in Hogwarts, why is it that things are like this, yet NOTHING has changed!"

Draco sat on the stair besides her. "I don't know."

/-/-/-/-/

"Gin? Ginny? GINNY?" Cassidy called from the foyer.

Ginny descended the stairs with Payton in her arms. She looked like she had just woken up, then again it was 6:30 in the morning. "What?" she asked, obviously moody about being awoken. "God, you act like the house is on fire!"

"I'm pregnant!"

Ginny stared at her friend, "WHAT!" she cried. Running the rest of the way down the stairs, she placed Payton in her playpen and hugged her friend. "FINALLY!"

Cassidy was smiling like never before. "I just found out this morning. I was... after we had lunch yesterday, I went home and I was thinking about it, and I realized that well things were off, you know. So I did the test, and it was positive!"

Ginny sighed happily. "Did you tell Ron yet?"

Cassidy shook her head, "He's not up yet. I had to tell you though! I'm going home to tell him now. Bye!"

Ginny shook her head. What had life come to in the past two years?

Suddenly Ginny remembered the cassener root, and started giggling. She sat on the bottom step, afraid that her legs would give out.

Draco came down the stairs at the moment, fresh out of the shower, only to find her doubled over in laughter. "What's so funny?"

Ginny looked up at him and started laughing again.

Draco chuckled. "Come on Gin, what's funny?" he looked at Payton who was watching her mother intently.

"C-C-Cassener roo-hoo-hooot" she managed to say through her antics.

Draco laughed. "Nice. Where'd that come from? That was a long time ago."

Ginny calmed and looked up at Draco. "Well remember the cassener root. I was just thinking about all the good times at Hogwarts and that was one of them. I also realized that now because of a um, similar reflection of thee... root, Hermione, Cassidy, and myself have found ourselves mothers."

Draco snorted. "Nice, very nice... Wait, but Alyssa isn't Cassidy's."

Ginny grinned. "No, but uh, Ron gave her a little 'root' of his own."

Suddenly a freaked out look over took Draco's features. "God, what is with your friends, is that ALL they do?"

Ginny smiled. "Hey! As a newly wed you were quite fond of that as well."

Nodding Draco reached down and picked up Ginny. "True, but I have to go to work." he said kissing her nose. "I love you."

Ginny smiled. "I love you too, but that wasn't a proper good-bye kiss!" she complained. Reaching up, she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him, like she hadn't kissed him in a long time. "Bye baby."

"You realize I don't kiss you like that when I have to go, because then I don't want to leave you right?"

Ginny smirked, and jumped out of his hold. "Go to work." she said kissing him again.

He nodded his head, and apparated, a smirk firmly on his face. Ginny knew it'd be there all day, only to be finished when he got home.

Sighing she picked up Payton. "Well Miss Alexandra, what do you say we get you some breakfast. **(A/N: Alexandra is her middle name)**.

"Hey uh Gin, could you watch Alyssa this morning. I know that you don't have to go in until noon, and Cass and I need some alone time. Thanks!" Ron said leaving the little girl with Ginny.

"Hi Auntie Ginny!" Alyssa said. "I'm hungry lets eat breakfast."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes ma'am."

As she walked into their kitchen, she admired the cherry wood cabinets and the granite counter tops. The grey and red looked good together. All the appliances were stainless steel, and there was an island in the center. There was a breakfast nook, and a swinging door to the dining room. She was satisfied with this room, and though Draco offered to get a house elf, Ginny liked to cook and clean, she had been raised to do so and that was just how it was. Besides, Hermione would have a FIT! It wasn't that big a deal, the hardwood floors just needed a little sweep, and everything else got a wipe down. The walls were a soft yellow and the grey curtains hung over the window that stood over the sink.

"Pancakes Ally?"

Alyssa nodded her head vigorously and pushed her stool to the counter to help. Her ability to do things was out of this world. She cracked the eggs into the bowl with out getting shells in, and stirred with out getting flour all over the kitchen. Molly had taught her well, Ginny concluded.

When pancakes had been served. Ginny sat both girls at the table, Payton on top, in her bouncer chair, and Alyssa in her booster beside her. While the toddler ate, she fed her own child a jar of applesauce.

"Auntie, how come I don't get applesauce?" Alyssa asked, watching the mother intently.

"You want some? I can get you some, hold on." Ginny answered, catching the applesauce Payton had spit out again.

"I think Payton needs a bath." Alyssa announced at seeing her cousins applesauce smeared face. Somehow the seven month old had managed to get her hands in it and spread it throughout her hair.

"I agree. Why don't we go up and take a bath?" She asked, scooping Payton out of the chair.

Alyssa nodded, "Only if I can have my applesauce later."

"Sure." Ginny answered, and lead the girl who was just as in need of a bath herself upstairs. Once Payton was in her bath seat, Ginny helped to undress her sticky, syrup covered niece.

While the girls splashed around in tub for a while, Ginny looked around the bathroom. This was the one they had designated they kids. The walls were a sea blue, with fish on the walls and a fish shower curtain. The bathtub also worked as a shower, and the toilet and sink were kid friendly. All of it porcelain, she liked how they dark aqua color clashed with the bright white of the trim and fixtures. All the metals, sink faucet, toilet handle, shower head were chrome, and the ceramic tiled floor finished the space.

"How come Daddy bringed me here today? How come I didn't go to Gramma's?" Alyssa asked suddenly.

Ginny shook her head awakening herself from her thoughts. "Uh, I don't know honey. I'll bring you and Payton there later though when I go to work."

Alyssa nodded. "Good, because I was supposed to help Gramma make her's and Grammpa's versry cake for tonight."

Ginny looked at her niece. "Gramma and Grammpa's anniversary party is tonight?"

"Yeah, but shhh, Grammpa doesn't know yet. Daddy says it a surprise." Alyssa said, sounding very confident in herself. "I'm a big girl, I didn't tell Grammpa!"

Ginny smiled. "Good girl." She said before pulling her out of the tub. After wrapping her up and taking Payton out, she lead them to Payton's room.

It was the picturesque little girls room. It was a light purple with fairies painted on the walls. Her crib, changing table, and dresser were oak wood, and the linens were a soft green. An overflowing toy box sat on one wall, and the closet stood on the opposite. It's louver doors hid her many articles of clothing and shoes. The carpets were saxony, in a cream color. Little glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceiling, a fairy mobile hung from the ceiling fan.

"What do you want to wear today girly?" Ginny asked, placing Payton on her changing table. After fastening a diaper onto her, she slid on a onesie and a pair of khaki capris with a floral button up blouse. To complete the outfit there was brown, buckle leather sandals.

"Can I wear something to match her?" Alyssa asked, going to the corner of the closet were several outfits of her own were located.

"Sure, let me see." Ginny instructed. Alyssa pulled out the identical outfit. "Perfect."

It was already 10 when both girls fell asleep in the den. Leaving Alyssa on the couch she carried Payton up to her room, then returned to her own master suite to ready herself for the day.

Draco's and her room was a dark gray. The bed and her vanity were cast iron, and the dressers were maple. The bedspread was white and grey, and the curtains were black. Her mother said that it was grim and needed some warmth, but it was very much to Draco's taste, and Ginny liked it. The same creamy greyish carpet covered their floor, and louver doors also opened to their closet, though it was much more like a walk in dressing room. It had her clothes on one wall, and his clothes on another.

On the other side of the room was their bathroom. A deep lushes red, the walls clashed with the black marble floor. The in-ground hot tub sat in the corner, with a shower stall to the side, and again all was porcelain, though is black. The sink had an extravagant counter top, also of marble, with gold fixtures on the sink and tub. Thick red and black towels hung beside the Jacuzzi-tub and gray curtains donned the windows.

After she had showered she put a towel on her hair and donned her black slacks and silver three quarter sleeve blouse. Stepping into her heels she grabbed Payton who was laying contentedly in her crib, and headed back downstairs. "Alyssa sweety, it's time to go to Gramma and Grammpa's." She whispered, shaking the small girl.

Alyssa sat up, her eyes still half asleep. "Okay." she managed to say through a yawn, and hopped off the couch, clinging to Ginny as she disapparated.

"Mum, I'm here, and I have both girls." Ginny called, as Payton climbed back up on the couch and cuddled against one of the throw pillows.

Molly bustled into the room, and smiling brightly took her younger granddaughter into her arms. "Hello my dear." She said kissing the baby's head.

"Where's my kiss Gramma?" Alyssa asked in a sleepy voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry darling. How are you today?" She asked kissing Alyssa's head as she had done to Payton.

"Daddy brought me over Auntie Ginny's really early and I'm not going to see them until your party tonight." Alyssa complained. "But Auntie made me pancakes and dressed me up all pretty."

"I see that sweetheart. Ginny, where did Ron go?" Molly asked.

Ginny sighed, "If Ron didn't tell you I can't. Just wait until tonight!" Ginny replied, beaming. "I have to get to work, you know how Dad gets when I'm not there."

Molly nodded knowingly. "I'll see you later dear."

/-/-/-/-/

It was seven by the time Ginny got off her shift that night. As she filed the last report, she grabbed the card she had bought for her parents, and apparated over there. Everyone was in the living room when she arrived, and Alyssa bounded right up to her the moment she did.

"Auntie, Daddy wouldn't tell Gramma what happened until you got here, so come on so he can tell her!" She said pulling Ginny into the living room.

She sat next to Draco, who was holding a sleepy looking Payton, and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey!" Draco smiled in response, and readjusted Payton so he could sling his arm over her shoulders.

"Ronald I'm serious, your sister is here now, so tell me!" Molly's voice shook with anxiety.

"Ok, uh in February, right before Alyssa turns four, Cassidy and I will be having our second child."

Molly shriek as she jumped out of her chair and threw herself at her son. "Oh, my little boy, about to become a Daddy himself! Oh dear, another grandchild... that gives me 6, no 7 because Hermione's pregnant too. My lands, I'll need to start knitting or I'll never be finished all the sweaters and socks by Christmas." The room chuckled at the mother's behavior.

"So Mum, how longs it been? Thirty two years?" Ginny asked, snuggling closer to Draco.

"Yes, yes it has been. Your father and I married in 1975. I was 18. Older than you were. Now it's time to eat. Into the kitchen then."

/-/-/-/-/

Summer came and went, with Carter turning one, and September bringing little Paige. Paige Nicole Potter was born on September 5, 2007, and was loved by all. She had her mother's soft brown hair, and Harry's green eyes. Molly was out of her mind, trying to care for Carter while Harry was with Hermione, and yet wanting to hold the little girl.

Come October Payton too turned one. Lucius and Narcissa gave her a ball in her honor, and dressed in her little pink gown, she was passed from guest to guest all evening long. Ginny and Draco were truly happy in their home, and very content as a family now. Draco had gone back to work sadly, not wanting to give up his vacation days with his daughter while her mother worked.

Christmas came and went, with the three houses becoming more full with new toys and clothing. Molly had managed to knit all the sweaters in time, and even made hats too. Both Payton and Carter were intrigued by the hustle and bustle of opening presents. The chaos amused them, and they both ended up wearing bows on their heads and wrapped in ribbon. Cassidy and Ginny seemed to think that it was Fred and Georges doing.

Come February, Tannor Charles Weasley was born, and if Molly had been excited over Paige, this was a thousand times more profound. Ginny too couldn't help being antsy, knowing that her best friend was giving birth to her brothers child, her nephew. He was a big boy, being born at nine pounds seven ounces, and his red hair was undeniably Weasley. He looked just as Pierre had when Fleur had him in November 2005, he was already two years old.

Again the years kept flying by, and both Carter and Payton turned two. However Payton's birthday was a special day, for three weeks later, Ginny found out she was pregnant.

October 17, 2008:

"Our little girl is all grown up Draco!" Ginny cried as they went to bed that night. "I miss it when she was a little baby. I mean her being two makes me feel so old. I turned twenty in August! I can't believe how time has flown."

"I know baby," Draco agreed as he cuddled his wife. "But nothing has changed." he said kissing her.

"I know, but love me tonight and prove it." Ginny pleaded.

In July of 2009 she gave birth to Spencer. Their redheaded baby.

"His perfect Gin, we have two absolutely perfect children, and I couldn't be happier!" Draco said kissing Ginny soon after she gave birth.

"Neither could I! Draco we did this, our love gave us these beautiful kids, you've given me everything!"

However, when Draco was called out on his mission a year later, days after his sons first birthday, Ginny felt like she'd never be happy again. She lost the man she loved, and though she knew that he would come back- hopefully- she still didn't like knowing she had to give him up for a while, maybe even forever if something happened. She'd just have to wait until the day he came home.

**A/N: That's the last chapter. I will have the epilogue up at some point, not too too long, maybe by the end of the weekend or next week. I will also post a character list with some dates on there, because it took me like 2 hours to go through and figures out when things happened over the 5 years from 2005-2010 that I have so far written. I have been persuaded into writing a sequel, so look for that at some point. Here's the catch. 6 chapters, THAT'S IT! I will write one for every one of the kids, so that's one for Alyssa, Carter, Payton, Paige, Tannor, and Spencer. They'll most likely be song chapters like a number of the chapters here, including this one, but look for it. I also have some ideas that I need to get down for These Words Are My Own so those'll be up at some point as well. Um love and cookies to my reviewers, and know that the honeymoon isn't over until the hangover is! Lol**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**


	26. Epilogue

**A/N: My last authors note of this story. I'm disclaiming for the last time everything that J.K. Rowling and Scholastic or Warner Bros owns, and stating here that I only own those characters whom on the next page are listed as so.**

**It's done and I want to thank all of those that stuck with me through the writer's block, through Draco and Ginny's fights, through the insanity, and those who can't stand Nickleback that still read the song-fic chapters. I'll never forget this story, or the people who told me that this was the best story ever, they're the ones that got me to this point of completion! I love you all! (See list of faithful reviewers at bottom)**

Ginny sighed as she sat at the kitchen table. It had been a long six months and raising two kids by herself was beginning to take a toll on her. Cassidy and Hermione often came with their kids, but they too were reaching their limit. Their husbands had been gone for half a year. The Ministry went on lock-down after and attack, and had put them out of work. Waitress work was no good as people were too afraid to go our and no one had the money to shop for more than necessities, so retail wasn't a choice.

Luckily before they left, Draco Harry, and Ron had placed numerous spells and enchantments on the house making it nearly impenetrable from outside invaders. How ever, they had only done this when all their wives had refused to move to Grimmauld. Dumbledore often sent Snape or McGonagall to check o them, as he was busy with the lock-down taking place at Hogwarts. He had decided that the 2010-2011 students were better off staying in the school, and had to call Snape and Lupin back to replace Harry and Draco.

There were no letters or floo calls as they could be intercepted and there was little time to stop and do such things on the men's parts. Ginny longed for word on how Draco was, if he was even alive, but there was no way of knowing.

Lucius who had not taken a side in the war often stopped in to check on Ginny and his grand children as well, yet he didn't talk about the war that was raging outside their front doors.

"Mommy, when's Daddy coming home?" Payton asked as she sat as the table with a coloring book. She was very much like Alyssa now, with her blond hair and blue eyes. It hurt Ginny everyday to see her looking so much like her father. Tonight, she wore lilac Addidas jogging pants and a black tank-top with a white zipper front sweatshirt. Braided pigtails finished off the look.

"I don't know honey, soon I hope." Ginny replied watching Spencer pushing a toy car across the kitchen floor. He had become the opposite of Payton, with the Weasley red hair, and those chocolate puppy dog eyes that you can't say no to. He matched his sister in clothes however, something that Ginny often did. His jogging pants were black with a grey long sleeve shirt, giving him a more manly appeal.

"Does he miss us?" Payton asked, putting down her crayon as if this were a serious matter.

"Yes Payton, I'm sure he does. He loves you and Spencer very much. I'm sure he thinks about you all the time."

"I miss him." Payton now had tears in her eyes.

"I miss him too Baby." Ginny told her daughter as she stood to comfort her.

"Dadda?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, Daddy." Payton confirmed to her brother. Hugging her mother tightly, she let go and knelt down in front of him. "Spencer, wait here, I'll be right back." she said before walking down the hall. Ginny heard her going upstairs, then seconds later run back down again. "Spencer, do you remember Daddy? See that's him in the picture. It's all of us before he leaved." Payton said, showing his the framed family portrait that Draco insisted they get before he embarked.

"GINNY!" Hermione cried the moment she apparated into the house. Carted was on her back, and Paige was held against her chest. Putting both down on the floor to play with their cousins, she continued. "We won!" There were tears in her eyes as she hugged her freiend. Both bounced around the kitchen.

"Here look, there's an owl at the window." Ginny pointed out excitedly. Running across the room to open the window over the sink, she let the Ministry bird in. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She murmured as she read the letter to herself. Her eyes were moving quickly across the page, when suddenly her face fell.

"What?" Hermione asked, taking the letter as Ginny sat on the floor. Payton rushed to her mother's side.

"What is it Auntie 'Mione?" she asked hugging her mother.

"We are sorry to inform you that your husband, Mr. Draco Malfoy is reported missing and that we believe he is still being held prisoner in a Death Eater camp. Oh my God Ginny, I'm so sorry."

"Go home Hermione. Be there when Harry arrives." Ginny said solemnly.

"I'll tell Harry the minute he gets home, he'll go look for him!" Hermione promised.

"NO HERMIONE! GO HOME! Be there for Harry, let it just be you four tonight. I'll deal with this." Ginny spoke on auto pilot as she scooped up her kids. "I gotta go to Mum and Lucius' now, they'll do something."

Hermione nodded. "Good luck. Want me to take the kids?"

Ginny gave her friend a look. "Go home Hermione."

Her friend did as she was told, but quickly hugged Ginny first.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Payton asked her, her voce laced with fear.

"We have to go see Grammy and Grammpy." Ginny responded, "Come here, we need to apparate now."

"The stove Mommy!"

"Right," Ginny thanked Merlin she had a smart daughter. The last thing she needed was to come home to a burnt down house. "Come on."

Lucius looked up from his newspaper as Ginny apparated into the state house. "Ginevra! What a pleasant surprise. I wasn't aware that you and the children were stopping by tonight!" He said cheerfully. However the look on his daughter-in-laws face, which was mirrored on Payton's as well told him that something was off. "What has happened?"

Payton released her mother's leg to run to her grandfather's arms.

"I'm so scared Grammpy, the owl's letter said Daddy was lost!"

Lucius looked up from his frightened granddaughter's face to Ginny's. "Is it true?"

Ginny nodded, and handed him the letter. "Read it, it says they've got him in a Death Eater Prison or something! Is there anything you can do?"

Lucius sighed, "I have no idea. However if you are willing to work with me, we can leave the children with 'Cissy and go look for him. There are a few places we could check."

Ginny nodded, "Where is Mum?"

"She's in the kitchen. Just bring them in there, I'll get my cloak, and obviously one for you too, and we'll leave."

Ginny nodded, and grabbing Payton's hand, half dragged the little girl into the old-style kitchen. "Mum," she called to get the elder woman's attention.

Narcissa turned around. "Oh hello Dear, I didn't know you were coming, I would have prepared a dinner. How are you?"

"Horrible, so I'm going to leave the kids with you and go out with Lucius. Sorry to be in such a rush, but we really need to get going.

Narcissa stood in her kitchen completely baffled by her son's wife, whom she now after five and a half years of marriage called her daughter, left the room. She looked at her granddaughter as if asking what her mother meant.

"Daddy's lost."

/-/-/-/-/

Draco slammed his head against the wall behind him. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. The war was over, that much he knew. But how the hell to get out of this dungeon he didn't know. He had to be home, he had to see Ginny, needed to hold her, to kiss her. He longed to look at his children and see how much they had grown, put himself back in their lives.

"Malfoy? Did you hear that?" Fred Weasley asked from across the chamber.

Draco sighed. "That was me Weasley."

"No, not you banging your head again, that, like voices."

Draco suddenly sat up.

/-/-/-/-/

"Do you think he's in there?" Ginny asked as they walked the perimeter of the old stone house.

Lucius nodded, "Stand back Ginevra, I'm going to blast off the door."

With a crack, the door fell off it's hinges, revealing a dark room.

"What the hell?" A voice came from with in.

"DRACO?" Ginny cried, seeing her husband stagger out of the shack.

"Ginny!" Draco breathed as he moved towards her. He was limping, and had lost a lot of weight. Hugging her with all his might, which wasn't a lot, do to the fact his muscles had been deprived of nourishment for the past five weeks, he sighed.

"I've missed you so much Draco. I was so scared when they said you were missing." Ginny said, she wanted to hug him so much tighter, and never let him go again, but he looked so fragile, it frightened her.

"I'm here now, so's your brother Fred, he's in there too, but I don't think he can walk." Draco explained, leaning on Ginny as his legs suddenly wouldn't support his weight.

"Ginevra, apparate him to St. Mungo's, I'll meet you there with your brother. Quickly now." Lucius instructed.

Ginny nodded, and disapparated. "HELP!" She cried as she landed in the lobby of the hospital. "My husband is hurt from the war!"

A whole flock of nurses looked up from the nurses station, and hurried towards them.

"We'll take him from here, you need to fill out some paper work." A nurse said, pulling Draco off her as another shoved a clipboard in her empty hands.

"NO! I have to go with him! Please, let me go with him!" Ginny cried, lunging after him.

"It's alright Gin, it's been this long, a little bit more won't hurt." Draco said softly as they lay him on a gurney.

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes as Lucius apparated in beside her. "Here, take him too!" he called. Ginny was left standing there, all alone again, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Ginevra, it will be okay." Lucius said, turning her so she looked at him. "He's going to be fine!"

"You promise?" Ginny asked shakily.

"Yeah." Lucius replied, hugging for the first time his daughter-in-law.

/-/-/-/-/

"When's Daddy coming home?" Payton asked as Ginny bathed her and Spencer a week later.

"Tonight Baby, remember." Ginny answered her absently as she rubbed the shampoo through her hair.

"How come we can't go see Daddy in the hospital?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"Because Payton, he's sick and until he gets better you and Spencey can't go see him."

"But you get to!" Payton complained.

"Payton, I know that you miss Daddy, but right now you just need to wait. I'm going to bring you to Grammy and Grammpy's and then I'm going to go get him okay?"

Payton nodded. "I just want to see him so bad!" she said as tears welled in her eyes.

"It's not much longer sweet heart."

Once she had finished bathing and dressing the kids, a jean skirt and baby blue sweater for Payton, and beige cargo pants and a green sweater for Spencer, and dressed herself in jeans and a drapey blouse, Ginny took them to Lucius and Narcissa.

"I'll be back in about an hour." She informed them before leaving again.

Today Draco was sitting in a chair to the side of his bed. He looked like his normal self again, and the nurses said he was even able to dress himself. He'd put on jeans and a button down shirt with a wife beater tank-top underneath. "Hey!" He greeted her as she walked into the room.

"Hey Baby." Ginny replied kissing him on the forehead. "The kids are anxious to see you."

Draco nodded and stood up, "I'm ready."

Ginny raised her eye brows. "You look so much better." She said in disbelief.

Draco nodded. "The nurses say I have gained like fifteen pounds, and with walking everyday around and around these corridors, I have been able to build up my muscles again. Back to my normal self."

Ginny smiled. "Good, because even though I have warned Payton not to, we both know that she will be climbing all over you!"

Draco too smiled, "I think I can deal with that." he replied grinning, and both apparated to the Malfoy state house.

"DADDY!" Payton screeched as she threw herself into her daddy's arms. "I missed you!"

Draco hugged her tightly. "I missed you too honey."

"Dadda?" Spencer asked.

Draco turned around, tears in his eyes. "Hey buddy!" he said, swinging Payton onto his hip and picking up Spencer on his other side.

"Why don't you sit Draco, they are both very heavy, especially with you just getting out of the hospital.

Looking at his mother, Draco rolled his eyes. "Please Mum, I'm FINE! I just want to be able to hold my kids alright!"

Lucius smiled. "It's good to see you son!" He said, clapping him on the back. "You looked a wreck in up there the first couple of days. Did some pretty major healing."

"The thought of coming home to my wife and kids did help, gave me hope you know?" Draco asked, setting Spencer down on the floor again, however Payton clung fast to his neck. "Do you mind if I just head home? It's been a long six months and to be in my house again is just what I need."

Narcissa nodded. "Of course, go ahead. We'll be expecting you on Sunday for dinner though right?" she asked, walking to Lucius' side. "Have a good week now."

Draco nodded, and kissing his mother disapparated with Payton in tow.

"I'll be in touch Mum. Thanks again Dad." Ginny said smiling at the old man.

Lucius nodded. "Your welcome Ginevra. You deserve it, after all you've done for him."

Nodding Ginny, kissed his check, then saying farewell to Narcissa disapparated soon after her husband.

"Everything is going to be okay." Draco said when she arrived.

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, everything is going to be just fine now."

**A/N: That's it. Attached is my character list, so check that out... Um yeah Draco came home, and he's okay! Life goes on, and even though the beginning of the marriage was a wreck, it's okay now. Ginny and Lucius even get along. There is always a happy ending. I'm kinda sad that it's done, but there is nothing left to say. The sequel will be a follow-up, but Draco and Ginny will not be the main characters. It's depressing that we are done. But even though the story ended doesn't mean that it's over. Ginny and Draco will forever be together, and sure they'll have rough times, but they'll make it work like they always do! Love and cookies to my last reviewers! **

**/Bratiebrunette27/ -Cobey-**

My reviewers:

**Queen of Night**, Alexandria J. Malfoy,** Emma, **Eve Granger, **Fan fic fanatic**, Golden Potter Fan,** Mischievous Marauder**, Bethy Girl 94, **Hippy Pottermous**, dark roses 2992, **angel babie 13190**, Life in Heaven, **Harry Ginny Fan 23**, crazy sugar high pixie, **Draco's girl 1814**, Diza of the moon, **Bel Dumbledore**, piper-h-99, **not to sirius**, anna, **corny's idol**, seriously funny serious, **draco's chick**, kez192, **Jame's Fire**, sid loves nancy 1979, **tollivandi silverwing, **little bitchy witchy, **Pheniox feather queen**, MorganisM-lve, **Molly R. Moony**, Aunt Annie, **Bein Caran Sereg**, Zac Efron Lover 45, **louey 31**, and of course!...

**Duplicate Pen Name Here**- AKA my bff Ally! Love you so much, if it wasn't for you this story would never have started! She read through a lot and I bounced all my ideas off of her all the time!


	27. Character List

**A/N: Just so that you know, I had to change some dates. They days and months of J.K.'s characters are correct, however they are 7 years later. Also down below where there is the list of events, I realize that the dates probably aren't on the day of the week that they are supposed to be, like in real November 18, 2005 it may not have been a Friday, like I made it in the story. This is just so you can have the dates and stuff. It took me hours to go through and figure these dates out, especially figuring out the future-tense age. The bolded ones are MY CHARACTERS! So I am disclaiming all others.**

Draco Lucius Malfoy; b. June 05, 1987

Ginevra Molly Weasley; b. August 11, 1988

**Payton Alexandra Malfoy; b. October 17, 2006**

**Spencer Logan Malfoy; b. July 2, 2009**

_Wedding: June 19, 2005/ December 12, 2006_

Harry James Potter; b. July 30, 1987

Hermione Jane Granger; b. September 19, 1986

**Carter Sirius Potter; b. July 29, 2006**

**Paige Nicole Potter; b. September 5, 2007**

_Wedding: January 14, 2007_

Ronald Billius Weasley; b. March 1, 1987

**Cassidy Anne Feraura; b. February 4, 1988**

**Alyssa McKenzie Weasley; b. February 22, 2004**

**Tannor Charles Weasley; b. February 19, 2008**

_Wedding: March 18, 2007_

**Darcy Malfoy;b. 1977**

**Matthew Robinson; b. 1977**

**Tyler Robinson; b 1994**

06/19/05- Party on Hogwarts Grounds

06/20/05- Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione graduate, Hangover Honeymoon

06/21/05- Hangover Honeymoon, Draco and Ginny buy a flat

06/22/05- Break up, Back together

07/30/05- Harry turns 18

08/11/05- Ginny turns 17

09/01/05- Ginny starts school

09/20/05- Hermione turns 19

10/17/05- Ginny attacked by Lucius

10/18/05- Lucius executed

11/18/05- Harry starts working at Hogwarts,Hermione informs Ginny of Death Eaters, asks her to be maid-of-honor and tells that she is pregnant.

11/25/05- Ginny sees future in Look-a-Scope

11/28/05- Morgan Gilmore leaves Alyssa with Ginny and Draco, Ginny leaves

11/29/05- Draco finds out about Lola

12/01/05- Ginny wakes up

12/12/05- Ginny and Draco talk about when she was "lost"

12/25/05- Christmas at the Weasleys

02/04/06- Cassidy turns 18

02/22/06- Alyssa turns 2

02/14/06- Draco and Ginny get engaged, conceive Payton

03/01/06- Ron turns 19

03/27/06- Ginny finds out she is pregnant

03/28/06- Draco finds out about Darcy, tells Ron he can adopt Alyssa.

03/29/06- Draco and Ginny go to the beach, find out about Narcissa and Frank, and eat at Darcy's

06/05/06- Draco turns 19

06/19/06- First anniversary

06/20/06- Ginny graduates

06/21/06- They receive Narcissa's wedding invitation

06/22/06- Ginny tea with Narcissa, Draco talks to Ron

07/06/06- Ron becomes engaged to Cassidy, adopts Alyssa

07/19/06- Narcissa and Frank get married

07/29/07- Carter born

07/30/06- Harry turns 19

08/11/06- Ginny turns 18

09/20/06- Hermione turns 20

10/17/06- Lucius comes back, Payton born

12/12/06- Draco and Ginny get remarried

01/14/07- Hermione and Harry get married

02/04/07- Cassidy turns 19

02/22/07- Alyssa turns 3

03/01/07- Ron turns 20

03/18/07- Ron and Cassidy get married

03/20/07- Draco buys house

05/06/07- Ginny's lunch with the girls, Hermione pregnant

05/07/07- Cassidy is pregnant, Molly and Arthur anniversary

06/05/07- Draco turns 20

06/19/07- Second anniversary

07/29/07- Carter turns 1

07/30/07- Harry turns 20

08/11/07- Ginny turns 19

09/05/07- Paige is born

09/20/07- Hermione turns 21

10/17/07- Payton turns 1

02/17/08- Tannor born

07/02/09- Spencer born

07/06/10- Draco, Harry, and Ron leave

01/19/11- Boys come home, Ginny rescues Draco

01/26/11- Draco comes home from Hospital

AS OF JANUARY 2011!- Draco, Harry, Ron are 24! Hermione is 25! Ginny and Cassidy are 23! Alyssa is 6! Carter and Payton are 4! Paige is 3! Tannor is 2! And Spencer is 18 mos! Get it? Got it? Yeah I doubt it!

**A/N: There you have it! It's kinda confusing so just bear with me on it, I throw bdays in there for the hell of it, so that's why there are so many dates! Lol Love**

**/Bratiebrunette27/ -Cobey-**


	28. Sequel

Okay guys I posted the sequel to this. It's called Staying 5083R (Staying Sober) I really hope you like it! Please review!!!

BB27


End file.
